Laissez moi vivre Bonus 2
by Rukyoshu
Summary: Toshiya, Shinya et Miyavi. Du collège à l'école.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Laissez-moi vivre – Bonus II.

**Auteur :** Rukyoshû & son alpha lecteur qui souhaite garder son anonymat.

**Base : **Toshiya et Shinya (Dir en Grey) & Miyavi.

**Note ****importante**** :** Présence de violence et d'une scène érotique dans un des chapitres de ce bonus.

**Note 2 :** J'ai martyrisé ce pauvre Shinya, je m'en excuse auprès de ses fans.

**Note 3 :** Je divise en chapitres parce que c'est assez long.

**Note 4 :** Je vous propose d'aller lire « Laissez-moi vivre » – pour ceux qui sont venus ici sans passer par là-bas – même si vous comprendrez sans ça.

**Déclaration de l'auteur :** Ce qui suit a été écrit avec l'aide spéciale de mon alpha lecteur, comme tous les bonus.

**-**

**Bonne lecture !**

**-  
**

I – Ou comment un jeune homme se fait surprendre dans son bain par son frère.

-

Shinya rentrait du collège. Sa journée avait été terriblement longue et il était pressé de rentrer chez lui. Son lecteur MP3 enclenché, une musique massive et bruyante lui envoya directement le son dur de la batterie dans les oreilles. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait été fasciné par cet instrument et adorait le son qu'il pouvait produire. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu de mal à convaincre ses parents de prendre des cours, trop heureux de voir leur fils avoir une activité masculine. Son père surtout ne supportait pas de le voir porter des jupes ou des chemisiers, ni qu'il se fasse passer pour une fille aux yeux des autres. Mais sous ses airs calmes et sages, Shinya cachait un esprit un brin rebelle, et ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules en une jolie cascade de boucles châtain roux. Arrivé chez lui, il se déchaussa dans l'entrée comme l'exigeait sa mère, réajusta la sangle de son sac sur son épaule et monta dans sa chambre. Il soupira bruyamment et alla s'affaler sur son lit. Puis brusquement il se redressa, retira ses écouteurs, posa son lecteur MP3 sur sa table de chevet, lança son sac sur son bureau, laissa tomber sa veste sur sa chaise, ôta son pantalon et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il alluma le petit chauffage électrique, affectionnant particulièrement que la pièce soit à haute température. Puis il fit couler de l'eau dans la baignoire, retira sa chemise et se plaça devant la glace. Son corps était mince, voire maigre, au point que les os de ses hanches ressortaient fortement. Remontant lentement les yeux sur son reflet, il passa ensuite un doigt sur ses clavicules saillantes, grimaçant un peu et se disant qu'il devrait penser à manger davantage. Continuant ainsi, il regarda fixement son visage. Ses yeux d'un noir profond brillaient d'un triste éclat douloureux, indescriptible mais pourtant bien visible. Ses pommettes avaient pris une légère teinte rosée, due à la douce chaleur de la salle. Ses lèvres, rougies à force d'être mordillées, avaient une jolie forme et n'étaient ni trop fines ni trop pulpeuses. Détournant finalement les yeux, il parcourut son reflet complet. Ses jambes, quant à elles, étaient longues et fines, si bien que beaucoup de ses camarades de classe féminines le harcelaient pour connaître son secret. Il soupira à nouveau et partit couper le robinet avant que l'eau ne déborde. Lui ne supportait pas ses jambes. Rectification, il n'aimait pas qu'elles soient poilues. Pour un garçon normal, la pilosité était quelque chose de viril. Du moins, il le supposait quand il surprenait parfois les garçons de son groupe en train de comparer la longueur des poils de leur postérieur. Pour lui, c'était simplement un calvaire. Il trouvait ça particulièrement moche. Sortant son gel douche et son shampoing de l'armoire, ses yeux se posèrent sur le rasoir de son frère. Et si… ? Après tout, autant régler ce problème pileux directement. Le prenant avec soin, il posa tout sur un coin de la baignoire avant de s'allonger dans l'eau. Inspirant profondément, il immergea sa tête pendant quelques secondes avant de ressortir pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air. Puis il essuya ses yeux et attrapa l'objet qui lui permettrait de se sentir mieux dans son corps. Calant son dos contre le bord de la baignoire, il tendit l'une de ses jambes devant lui et y apposa la lame. Et lentement, il la fit glisser le long de sa peau, coupant chaque poil qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Avec application, il fit attention à chaque creux et bosse pour ne pas se couper. Malheureusement, le rasoir dérapa sans aucun contrôle et entama la peau de son genou. Il poussa une plainte sourde alors que le sang commençait déjà à s'écouler, se mêlant aux gouttes d'eau encore présentes sur sa jambe avant de finir par tomber en larmes carmines dans le liquide transparent qui l'entourait.

Et pendant ce temps, son frère Toshiya était en train de pratiquer une activité on ne peut plus aux antipodes de son frère : le basket. Contrairement à Shinya, il pratiquait régulièrement une activité physique quelconque, et ce jour là, il avait entamé une partie interminable avec Miyavi et Keiyu. Cependant, au bout de deux heures, il se sentit complètement crevé, et bien qu'il soit considéré sans doute possible comme un garçon, il ne supportait pas de rester trempé de sueur pendant des heures. Alors une fois rentré, il ne perdit pas plus de temps, il déposa ses baskets dehors pour les aérer, et gagna le premier étage afin de monopoliser la salle de bain. Il passa par sa chambre afin de choisir des vêtements propres, et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. C'était sans compter la présence de Shinya dans la baignoire. Toshiya faillit repartir illico, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque la couleur plutôt étrange de l'eau du bain, et du genou de son frère.  
« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? demanda Toshiya en ouvrant de grands yeux. »

« Rien du tout, sors de là, souffla-t-il en rougissant. »  
C'était suffisamment pénible comme ça, il n'avait pas besoin que son frère soit au courant de sa connerie. Il cacha alors du mieux qu'il put sa blessure d'une main en chassant Toshiya de l'autre.

Mais Toshiya n'était pas du genre à obéir scrupuleusement aux ordres de son frère, surtout quand celui-ci avait un comportement très suspect et qu'il semblait saigner. Alors il approcha, et tant pis pour la gêne de son frère.  
« Comment tu as fait pour t'écorcher comme ça ? demanda-t-il en soulevant la main qui cachait le genou. »

Détournant les yeux et reposant ses deux mains sur la coupure, il ne répondit rien et pencha doucement la tête en avant pour que ses cheveux mouillés face rideaux entre lui et son frère. C'était réellement embarrassant et il aurait aimé que Toshiya parte sans se préoccuper de lui.

Bien résolu à savoir ce qui le tracassait, Toshiya s'accouda à la baignoire tout en s'asseyant sur le carrelage, puis il releva doucement le menton de son frère.  
« Shinya, qu'est-ce que c'est que toutes ces magouilles ? »

« C'est rien Tochi, rien du tout. »  
Comment pouvait-il lui avouer la cause de sa blessure aussi abruptement ? Il était déjà bien trop honteux de s'être ainsi fait prendre par son frère.

Toshiya soupira ostensiblement, puis glissa son regard sur son frère. C'est alors qu'il remarqua l'évidence, et il ouvrit de grands yeux. Le jour venait de se faire dans son esprit, et il réalisa alors à quel point Shinya devait être mal à l'aise.  
« Tu as essayé de t'épiler… souffla-t-il avec un air très peu intelligent. »  
Vraiment, quelle délicatesse…

« Tochi ! répliqua Shinya en le tapant sur la tête, rougissant comme un fou. »

« Hey mais arrête, j'ai le droit de me poser des questions non ?! protesta Toshiya. Sérieusement, mais comment ça t'es venu à l'esprit ? »

« Je… Je trouve que ça fait moche et… j'ai vu ton rasoir… J'ai pas réfléchi plus que ça… »

« Et tu t'es coupé… en conclut Toshiya. Montre, c'est profond ? »

« J'ai pas eu le temps de regarder, t'as débarqué à ce moment-là ! »

« Alors râle pas, enlève ta main et laisse-moi regarder ! »

Obéissant docilement, il retira ses mains, laissant apparaître une jolie coupure en forme de guillemets et peu profonde.  
« J'aurai une cicatrice ? s'inquiéta Shinya. »

« Non, t'inquiète pas, c'est pas profond, fit Toshiya en examinant la blessure. Par contre faudra désinfecter quand tu seras sorti. Comment tu as fait ton coup ? »

« J'ai dérapé, avoua-t-il avec une moue gamine. Je faisais attention pourtant ! »

« Mouais, mais avec ces trucs-là, t'es jamais sûr. La prochaine fois, prends de la cire, tu prendras moins de risque. Et ça durera plus longtemps… »

« Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. »

« Demande à n'importe quelle fille, elle pourra te répondre… éluda-t-il d'un ton léger en détournant les yeux. »

« Tu l'as déjà fait ?! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix aiguë. »

« Wow, crie pas ! »  
Il se releva et fit semblant de trouver le porte-serviette particulièrement intéressant.  
« On peut dire… que ça m'est arrivé… occasionnellement… »

« Pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit ? Je suis ton frère quand même ! »

« Pourquoi je te l'aurais dit, tu m'as jamais posé la question ! Et toi alors… »

« J'ai eu peur… que tu aies honte de moi… Déjà que je me fais passer pour une fille la plupart du temps… j'ai pas voulu te faire fuir… »

« Me faire fuir ? Mais je t'ai toujours trouvé hyper joli en fille pourtant, s'étonna Toshiya. Si tu as envie de prendre soin de toi, et d'être mieux dans ta peau, je vais pas t'en empêcher… »

« Tu me trouves… joli ? rougit Shinya avec un petit sourire. »

« Bah oui, t'es même plus joli que la plupart des filles que je croise dans la rue. Et au moins t'as pas l'air d'une pouf. »  
Toshiya, toujours si éminemment direct et concis dans ses propos.

Shinya pouffa doucement.  
« Merci. »

« De rien. T'as déjà essayé de te maquiller aussi ? demanda-t-il soudainement. »

« Je sais pas… quels produits acheter, avoua-t-il en baissant la tête. »

« Bah j'sais pas, t'as déjà regardé ce que maman elle met ? »

« Non, c'est trop moche… »

« Ouais, et c'est pas la peine de te demander d'aller voir les filles de ta classe pour savoir… »

« Hm. »  
Se passant une main dans les cheveux, il soupira profondément. C'était étrange d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec son grand frère.

« Bah si tu veux… éventuellement… je pourrais demander à Miyavi, proposa alors Toshiya. »

« Miyavi ? s'étonna-t-il. Il se maquille ? »

« Sérieusement, Miyavi passe son temps à s'occuper de lui. Une fois il a même réussi à se faire passer pour la copine de Keiyu, tous les mecs bavaient devant lui, ils y ont vu que du feu. C'est un pro ! »

« Et il accepterait… de s'occuper de quelqu'un ? »

« Tu rigoles, il demande que ça ! Il cherche LE modèle, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de t'aider. Mais bon, c'est quand même à tes risques et périls. »

« Pourquoi ? Il assassine ses modèles après ? »

« Bah… on va dire que Miyavi ne recule devant aucun style. Parfois, c'est vraiment très, très moche. Mais quand je dis moche, ça frise le ridicule. Donc bon… »

« Tu me fais peur là… Je ferais peut-être mieux de trouver quelqu'un d'autre… Après tout, parmi toutes les filles de quatrième, il doit bien y en avoir une de gentille… »

« Mais aucune d'elle ne pourra te rendre aussi femme que Miyavi, objecta Toshiya. »

« Tu sais que… dis comme ça… c'est particulièrement bizarroïde ? »

« Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, sourit-il. »

« Précise que je veux quelque chose de soft… quand tu lui demanderas… »

« Pas de problème, t'inquiète pas. En général, c'est plutôt lui qui joue les femmes fatales… »

« Il faudra le faire pendant les vacances. Ça m'étonnerait que les parents soient d'accord. »

« Ouais, mais ils ont pas besoin d'être au courant non plus. Je crois que Miya avait dit que ses parents seraient pas là, ça nous facilitera la tâche. »

« Hm. »  
Il frissonna. L'eau commençait à devenir froide.  
« Tu veux bien qu'on en reparle après ? J'aimerais bien finir de me laver… Et puis, sans vouloir te vexer, tu schlingues… »

« Si ça me vexe, mais c'est rien, sourit Toshiya en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre. Magne alors, et oublie pas de désinfecter ton genou. »

« Promis. »  
Une fois son frère sortit, il se leva, vida l'eau et prit une douche bien chaude. Puis il s'enroula dans une serviette, désinfecta son genou, mit un pansement pour éviter de salir quelque chose et toqua à la porte de Toshiya.  
« C'est libre. »  
Il éteignit le chauffage et sortit par l'autre porte, celle qui donnait sur sa chambre.

Toshiya se dépêcha de monopoliser alors la salle de bain comme prévu, et il prit bien son temps, contrairement à son frère. Après tout, lui aussi aimait bien s'occuper de lui de temps à autre…

Le lendemain, Shinya prit bien soin de mettre un jean, histoire de cacher son écorchure au genou, et enfila une chemise blanche et une veste noire avant d'aller réveiller son frère, comme tous les matins. Il avança doucement dans la chambre jusqu'à rejoindre le lit et le secoua doucement.  
« La salle de bain est libre, je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner. »

Comme à son habitude, Toshiya répondit par de vagues marmonnements étouffés par son oreiller, mais leva une main pour signaler qu'il était toujours vivant, et que Shinya pouvait descendre aller manger. Il se rendormirait certainement entre deux…

« Ne te rendors pas trop longtemps, pouffa Shinya en filant rapidement. »

« Hm… fut sa seule réponse cohérente, avant de se rendormir en sursaut. »

Il descendit à la cuisine après avoir attaché ses cheveux en une jolie natte, se servit à moitié un bol de céréales et un grand verre de jus d'orange avant de s'installer, puis il grignota le tout du bout des lèvres.

Toshiya, en plein sommeil, se réenfouit tranquillement sous ses couvertures, bien au chaud dans son nid, et n'entendit même pas sa conscience lui dire de se lever. Elle n'avait qu'à dormir aussi, celle-là, au lieu de lui crier « debout ! » aux oreilles.

Ne voyant pas son frère descendre, il fronça les sourcils. Il s'était encore rendormi. Shinya soupira, rangea son bol et son verre dans l'évier et remonta rapidement pour entrer dans la chambre de son frère. Il ouvrit en grand les rideaux de la fenêtre et alla le secouer à nouveau en lui criant « debout ! » aux oreilles.

« Mais, c'pas juste ! protesta-t-il en essayant de soustraire ses oreilles délicates à ces mots si durs. »

« Si tu te dépêches pas, je te traîne de force jusque la salle de bain et je te mets directement sous une pluie d'eau froide. »

« Mais nan mais pourquoi… geignit-il. Chuis bien là… »

« Tu as cours aujourd'hui. »  
Il se redressa entièrement en croisant les bras sur son torse.  
« Et tu dois voir Miyavi, tu te souviens ? »

« Moui… »  
Il soupira profondément, et consentit à se tourner vers son frère avec des yeux larmoyants de chien battu.

« Ca ne marche pas. Dépêche-toi de prendre ta douche, ton petit déjeuner t'attendra sur la table, moi, j'y vais. »

« Hm, mais c'est dur de se lever le matin, essaye de comprendre… »

« Je le fais, alors tu peux le faire. »  
Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se laver les dents puis repassa la tête dans la chambre de son frère.  
« Et que je n'apprenne pas que tu as manqué des cours ! s'exclama-t-il. »  
Puis il fila dans sa chambre pour prendre son sac de cours et partit en direction du collège.

« Oui sœurette, c'est promis… marmonna-t-il en finissant par se lever en voyant que de toute manière, Shinya était partit, et ne serait plus là pour le réveiller à nouveau. »  
Il finit donc par se couler tel une larve jusqu'à la salle de bain, et attendit que la douche lui redonne son physique originel de beau garçon. Puis il descendit petit déjeuner, fit son sac en oubliant sûrement la moitié de ses affaires, et partit d'un pas fort peu enthousiasme au collège.

Une fois dehors, il enclencha son MP3 à fond, et marcha d'un pas rapide jusque l'établissement. Il entra dans l'enceinte du collège en se mordillant la lèvre et préféra se rendre directement dans le couloir des quatrièmes pour ne pas avoir à subir la violence de certains élèves. Etant assez chétif pour son âge, il lui arrivait régulièrement d'être la cible de rackets ou de violence légère d'un groupe de trois garçons, tous faisant le triple, voire le quadruple, de son poids et le dépassant d'une bonne tête et demie.

Une fois au collège, Toshiya se fit littéralement happer par une folie furieuse toute de noir vêtue nommée Miyavi. Miyavi était à ses yeux le plus bel homme sur Terre, et, accessoirement, également la plus belle femme – après son frère évidemment. A peu près de la même taille que lui, il dégageait pourtant nettement plus de classe. Et il en avait rajouté en mettant des lunettes de soleil, parfaitement inutiles en la saison. Mais même les choses les plus ridicules lui allaient bien. C'était injuste…

Une jeune fille essaya de l'accoster, mais voyant qu'il ne répondrait jamais et qu'il ne l'écoutait même pas, elle repartit. Shinya se tourna vers la fenêtre pour plonger son regard sur le morceau de ville qu'il apercevait. Au plus près, de superbes maisons, puis dans le lointain des immeubles, des immeubles et des immeubles. Il soupira, il détestait le monde urbain.

« Alors beau gosse, besoin de compagnie ? ronronna Miyavi en passant un bras autour du cou de Toshiya. »  
« Me suis fait réveillé trop tôt, pleurnicha-t-il sur son épaule. »  
« Oh, mon pauvre bébé, compatit son ami. C'est ta vilaine sœur qui t'a fait ça ? »  
« Moui. Mais elle est pas vilaine… »  
D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de qualifier Shinya du genre féminin.  
« En plus elle est plus belle que toi ! »  
Miyavi pouffa de rire.  
« J'aimerais bien voir ça. J'ignorais que tu cachais une mystérieuse beauté dans ta demeure. »  
« Pourtant c'est vrai. D'ailleurs, elle a besoin de toi. »  
« Oh, mademoiselle la plus belle a besoin de moi ? ironisa-t-il. »  
« En fait, Shinya voudrait des conseils de maquillage. Alors j'ai pensé directement à toi. »  
Miyavi eut un grand sourire, un brin carnassier.  
« Vraiment ? ronronna-t-il. »  
« Hm. Ca te branche ? »  
« J'aime que tu me fournisses un beau modèle. Pour quand ? »  
« Les vacances, comme ça mes parents seront pas là, tu pourras venir à la maison. »  
Il approuva d'un signe de tête, avec une lueur prédatrice et créatrice dans son regard gris caché par ses lunettes.  
« Il me tarde d'y être. »

Son professeur finit par arriver et ouvrit la porte. Shinya alla directement s'installer à sa place, sortit ses cours et appuya sa joue sur sa main pour regarder par l'autre fenêtre. Il distinguait une bonne partie de la cour et au-delà, il pouvait apercevoir un morceau du bâtiment des lycéens. Pourvu que cette journée passe vite, soupira-t-il pour lui-même.

Le reste de la journée fut assez calme – du moins si on pouvait qualifier Miyavi et Toshiya de calmes – et Miyavi commença dès lors à réfléchir à toutes sortes de choses à partir des réponses que lui fournissaient son ami sur son frère. Plus il lui en parlait, plus il avait envie de le voir. C'était ainsi, c'était très rare qu'il ait des modèles volontaires… Ses frères, ils n'essayaient plus depuis qu'ils lui mettaient des baffes, et Keiyu, il en avait assez soupé – surtout depuis que Miyavi lui avait roulé le patin du siècle en se faisant passer pour sa copine. C'est donc avec joie qu'il s'occuperait de Shinya. La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit finalement, et après quelques blablatages de rigueur, Toshiya rentra chez lui, le cœur léger pour son frère.

Quand la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la journée retentit, il eut un léger sourire. Enfin libre. Shinya rangea en vitesse ses affaires et fila hors de la salle. Une fois à l'extérieur, il se sentit tiré en arrière et il ferma les yeux. Son dos entra douloureusement en contact avec le mur et il rouvrit les yeux sous le coup.  
« Ton fric, minable, cracha le même type que d'habitude. »  
Il serra les dents et lui fila le reste de son argent de poche. Il se fit cracher à la figure et prit un coup sur la lèvre. Il sentit le sang emplir sa bouche et se défit de l'étreinte du larbin avant de s'enfuir en courant. Il en venait à se demander s'il n'avait pas été une mauvaise personne dans une des ses vies ultérieures. Il rentra chez lui en vitesse, ôta ses chaussures et alla directement soigner sa lèvre. C'était superficiel, il pourra faire croire à son frère qu'il s'était cogné… Il se lava le visage, arrangea ses cheveux et descendit préparer le goûter pour Toshiya, qui avait toujours faim en rentrant.

« Je suis rentré ! s'exclama Toshiya en rentrant et en dégageant négligemment ses chaussures dans l'entrée. »  
Et par instinct, il se dirigea vers la cuisine où devait sûrement être Shinya.

« Moi aussi, sourit Shinya en posant deux tasses de chocolat chaud sur la table. »

« Bonne journée ? demanda Toshiya en s'affalant sur sa chaise habituelle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres pour remercier son frère. »

« Longue, répondit-il en sortant les petits pains au chocolat qu'il avait mis à réchauffer au four. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais venir me voir si tu t'ennuyais, mais tu veux jamais. »

Shinya disposa les viennoiseries sur une assiette qu'il mit sur la table.  
« Je sais. Mais tu sais aussi que je ne supporte pas les autres. »  
Il s'installa face à son frère.  
« Sers-toi pendant que c'est chaud. »

Il s'exécuta sans broncher, mais avec un petit soupir.  
« Oh, Miyavi a accepté au fait ! fit-il avec un sourire. Il passera s'occuper de toi pendant les vacances. »

« C'est vrai ? s'étonna-t-il. Je suis content, alors. »  
Et il eut un petit sourire.

« Je suis sûr qu'il va adorer. Tu verras, c'est un pro ! »

« Je n'en doute pas, vu comme tu me vantes ses mérites. »

« Je crois que c'est juste la personne qui te faut en matière de conseils esthétiques, dit-il en souriant. »  
Puis il recommença à manger en regardant son frère, et c'est là qu'il vit.  
« Tu t'es fait mal ? »

« Hm ? demanda-t-il en relevant les yeux de sa tasse de chocolat. »

« Ta lèvre est toute abîmée, souffla-t-il avec un sérieux non feint. »

« Oh, ça, fit-il en touchant sa blessure du bout des doigts. Je me suis pris une porte. Tu me connais, je peux être très étourdi par moment. »

« Hm. Mais t'as dû avoir vachement mal quand même, ça va mieux ? Tu veux pas que je regarde ? »

« Sur le coup, j'étais un peu trop sonné pour le sentir. Après, ça a vraiment fait mal. Maintenant, ça va mieux, je ne le sens presque plus. »

« T'es sûr hein ? Fais gaffe quand même, ça serait pas top que tu te retrouves avec un coquart. »

« Je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois, sourit Shinya. »  
Puis il se replongea dans sa tasse. Au moins, son frère avait avalé son mensonge.

Toshiya répondit à son sourire, et continua de manger. Il serait dommage que Miyavi vienne pour cacher des bleus plutôt que pour embellir le joli visage de Shinya.

Ils finirent de goûter sans se presser et chacun retourna à sa chambre. Shinya s'installa à son bureau pour finir ses devoirs, puis se mit derrière sa batterie pour se défouler. Heureusement que son frère était assez crédule, sans quoi il aurait bien du mal à expliquer ces coups sans lui dire la vérité. Il avait assez honte comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter…

**-**

**A suivre...**

**-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Laissez-moi vivre – Bonus II.

**Auteur :** Rukyoshû & son alpha lecteur qui souhaite garder son anonymat.

**Déclaration :** Désolée pour les fautes, trop la flemme de relire .

**-**

**Bonne lecture !**

**-  
**

II – Où une séance de relookage se transforme en plan drague.

-

Les jours les séparant des vacances passèrent bien trop vite aux yeux de Shinya qui ne se sentait pas réellement prêt à rencontrer Miyavi. D'après tout ce que son frère lui en avait dit, il était son opposé le plus total. Et Shinya se sentait nerveux rien qu'à l'imaginer s'occuper de lui. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en se couchant la veille de sa venue et essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit pour s'endormir, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.  
Le réveil sonnait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Cependant, personne ne semblait dormir dans le lit défait… Pas un bruit autre que cette musique agaçante ne brisait le silence. Et brusquement, Shinya sortit précipitamment de la salle de bain en jurant, réajustant son boxer.  
« J'espère que ce putain de truc a pas réveillé Tochi. »  
Il l'éteignit brutalement, constatant par la même occasion qu'il était déjà onze heures, enfila une jupe plissée noire et un chemisier blanc à l'ancienne avec de longues manches évasées, avant de descendre rapidement. Il s'était finalement convaincu que ça ne servait à rien de stresser pour si peu. Au pire, il ne lui plaisait pas et puis basta ! Il soupira en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Il but un grand bol de lait, grignota un croissant, prit un verre de jus d'orange, et remonta après avoir tout rangé. Il alla se laver les dents, se parfuma légèrement et se brossa les cheveux pour les attacher en une jolie queue haute. Finalement, il pénétra silencieusement dans la chambre de son frère pour le réveiller. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et caressa sa joue dans un geste fraternel.  
« Tochi, debout, murmura-t-il. »

Une infime caresse sur sa joue lui donna des frissons, et il bougea dans son demi-sommeil.  
« Tochi, debout, murmura-t-il. »  
Ca ne pouvait être que son frère, et il lui répondit par un « Hm » autrement moins distingué.

Il pouffa légèrement.  
« Allez gros paresseux, sinon tu ne seras pas prêt quand Miyavi sera là. »  
Et il chatouilla légèrement son cou, le reste étant caché par une grosse couette.

Instinctivement, Toshiya se cacha un peu plus sous sa couette, comme s'il avait l'espoir qu'il pourrait dormir encore quelques heures tranquillement.  
« 'Core deux minutes… marmonna-t-il en gardant résolument les yeux fermés. »

Il rit franchement.  
« T'es pire qu'un gosse ! »  
Et il tira sur la couette, découvrant le corps chaud de son frère.

C'était froid, d'un seul coup, et il se recroquevilla brusquement sur lui-même en râlant.  
« Mais ! Y est quelle heure ? Veux encore dormir… »

« Il est onze heures et demi, peut-être même plus maintenant. »

« Déjà… geignit-il. Arrive quand Miyavi ? »

« Dans deux heures et quelques. »

Il soupira profondément, puis se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux. La vue encore un peu floue, il distinguait vaguement la silhouette longiligne de son frère. En forçant un peu, il vit qu'il portait une jupe plissée noire, avec un chemisier qui lui allait à ravir. Quant à ses cheveux, ils mettaient particulièrement en valeur son visage.  
« T'es joli, sourit Toshiya d'une voix ensommeillée. »

Il rougit vivement en souriant à son tour. Son frère arrivait toujours à le surprendre quand il le complimentait.  
« Merci… »

« De rien… »  
Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit, et se frotta les yeux avant de se lever.  
« Je vais prendre ma douche en vitesse, j'espère qu'il reste de l'eau chaude. »

« Oui, j'ai fait attention à ne pas tout prendre. Je t'attends en bas. Je te prépare un petit déjeuner ou un déjeuner ? »

« C'est comme tu veux, mais j'ai faim en tout cas, sourit-il alors que son ventre réclamait déjà son dû. »  
Oui, il passait pour un morfal, mais c'était souvent comme ça, quand il se levait, il avait faim.

« Je vais te préparer quelque chose de consistant alors. Bonne douche. »  
Il se leva, posa un baiser sur la joue de son frère et ressortit de sa chambre pour se rendre à la cuisine.

Merci Shinya, sourit Toshiya en pensée avant de se rendre à la salle de bain de son côté. Dans un sens, quand on y réfléchissait, Shinya s'occupait plus de lui que sa propre mère. C'était véritablement un ange. En soupirant d'aise, il prit place sous le jet d'eau chaude, et réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait mettre. Quand il sortit de la douche, il se sécha rapidement et opta pour un baggy noir et une chemise. Après tout, Miyavi n'était pas le chef suprême de l'univers non plus… Il passa un coup de peigne dans ses cheveux, s'arrangea pour avoir un air un peu plus réveillé, et descendit rejoindre son frère à la cuisine.

Il lui prépara un bol de riz et du poulet au curry avec soin, mit la table et attendit que son frère descende pour le servir. Quand il l'entendit arriver, il prépara son assiette et lui servit un verre d'eau.

« T'es vraiment un ange Shin-chan ! s'exclama-t-il en sentant la douce odeur qui venait le tenter. »

« Dis pas de bêtise et mange avant que ça refroidisse. »

Toshiya lui lança un grand sourire, puis vint s'asseoir pour commencer à manger. Il observa un instant son frère, avant de dire :  
« Je me demande pourquoi j'ai demandé à Miyavi de venir, t'es parfait comme ça je trouve. »

« Tu l'as fait pour ton gentil petit frère adoré qui sait pas quoi acheter comme produits de maquillage. »  
Il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'assit sur une chaise également, croisant les jambes.

Il prit quelques bouchées, avant de reprendre.  
« Je suis certain qu'il va adorer s'occuper de toi. »

« Tu penses ? demanda-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté. »

« Oui, j'en suis sûr. Bon, tu t'inquiètes pas, mais question caractère, il est vraiment aux antipodes de toi par contre… »

« C'est-à-dire ? fit-il en haussant un sourcil anxieux. »

« C'est quelqu'un… d'exubérant on va dire. Sa réputation n'est plus à faire au collège en tout cas. »

« J'ai pourtant jamais entendu parler de lui. »

« Tu verras ce que je veux dire tout à l'heure alors, sourit Toshiya. »  
Il prit le temps de manger, puis fit la vaisselle avant même que Shinya n'ait pu protester, et chacun partit régler ses derniers détails en attendant l'arrivée de Miyavi. Toshiya espérait cependant que son ami n'en fasse pas des tonnes non plus.  
Il descendit sa basse au salon, et travailla quelques accords en attendant, tandis que Shinya était resté à l'étage. Finalement, deux heures sonnèrent, et quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Quand il s'agissait de look, Miyavi n'était jamais en retard. Un sourire aux lèvres, Toshiya vint lui ouvrir. Et dieu merci, Miyavi avait misé sur des vêtements très classes, plutôt que certaines horreurs colorées qu'il mettait parfois. Et il en avait rajouté une couche en mettant des lunettes de soleil, un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres. Ce mec était une véritable provocation.

En attendant l'heure du rendez-vous, Shinya attrapa ses baguettes et s'installa derrière sa Ludwig chérie et adorée. Il vérifia chaque peau et se mit à jouer rapidement, se déchaînant sur ses caisses et ses cymbales pour se détendre.

« Entre et installe-toi, je vais aller chercher Shinya, il a pas dû entendre, fit Toshiya. »  
« Attends, je peux y aller ? contra Miyavi. »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Bah allez, c'est mon modèle ! Et puis il est en retard, je vais lui passer un savon, plaisanta-t-il. »  
« Comme tu veux, mais tu ranges tous tes trucs avant, hors de question que je m'en occupe ! »  
Miyavi lui lança un sourire éclatant, puis traîna sa malle aux trésors dans le salon, avant de monter à l'étage. Il savait parfaitement où trouver son modèle, même s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Arrivé en haut, il entendit vaguement un bruit de batterie, et il se dit que Shinya devait bosser. Il ne prit donc absolument pas la peine de frapper, de toute façon il ne l'entendrait même pas. Il ouvrit donc la porte, découvrant par la même occasion une cascade de boucles châtain roux relevée en queue de cheval qui déjà lui plaisait.  
« Monsieur Terashi, on ne vous a jamais dit qu'il était très mal vu de faire attendre son styliste ? déclara alors Miyavi en entrant dans la chambre. Pour un premier rendez-vous en plus, ça ne fait pas très sérieux… »  
Il se retint de pouffer de rire.

Il faillit en lâcher ses baguettes sur le coup mais les rattrapa du bout des doigts. Il les fit tournoyer dans ses mains et se retourna avec une mine contrite. Il bloqua un moment, mais se reprit bien vite pour ne pas sembler trop étrange. Miyavi était grand et mince, mais surtout il était splendide. Un sourire en coin craquant, des habits noirs et classes, des cheveux bruns qui tombaient avec élégance autour de son visage et les lunettes de soleil pour fignoler. Tout en lui était volupté et Shinya se sentit rougir délicatement en baissant les yeux.

Le sourire de Miyavi se radoucit, comme pour rassurer Shinya. En général, les gens timides étaient un peu effrayés par les sourires trop éclatants. Et ce charmant jeune homme aux allures de mannequin était timide, d'ailleurs son rougissement le confirma. Et il était splendide en plus de ça. Des jambes à faire pâlir la plus belle des femmes, des cheveux magnifiques, et une allure absolument sublime. Miyavi raccrocha son grand sourire, puis baissa ses lunettes sur son nez pour juger Shinya de ses propres yeux. Oui, c'était véritablement le modèle qu'il avait toujours recherché.  
« Miyavi Ishihara pour vous servir, monsieur Terashi, déclara-t-il d'une voix grave, mais souple et maîtrisée. Enchanté de vous rencontrer enfin. »

« Appelle-moi juste… Shinya, c'est embarrassant… autrement, souffla-t-il. »  
Surtout que c'était le nom de son père.

Miyavi retira ses lunettes pour les mettre dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, et avec un sourire, il approcha de Shinya. Vraiment magnifique. Un rien trop maigre peut-être, mais sans aucun défaut… Galamment, il lui tendit la main.

Un peu hésitant tout d'abord, il l'attrapa finalement avec grâce. Miyavi avait la peau la plus douce qu'il lui eut été donné de toucher. Ses yeux gris avaient un éclat particulier très attirant et le piercing qu'il avait à la lèvre semblait être là pour faire craquer tous ceux qui y posaient les yeux.

Avec un air un brin enjôleur, il embrassa délicatement la main de Shinya, comme à une demoiselle, puis l'aida à s'éloigner de sa batterie, même s'il n'en avait pas besoin.  
« Alors ravi de faire ta connaissance, Shinya. »

Complètement décontenancé, les joues plus brûlantes que jamais, Shinya inclina la tête sous forme de respect.  
« Enchanté également, Miyavi, murmura-t-il. »

La façon dont il prononça son nom le fit frissonner intérieurement, ce qui lui arracha un sourire en coin. Le mystérieux petit frère de Toshiya avait décidément tout pour plaire. Il finit par lui lâcher la main.  
« Pouvons-nous passer au salon, puisqu'il paraît que tu as besoin de mon aide. »  
Il avait failli dire « tu as besoin de moi »…

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
« J'espère que tu sauras m'aider. »  
Il avait déjà réussi à faire battre son cœur plus vite, ce qui n'était pas rien.

Miyavi eut un petit rire, et regagna le couloir, invitant son modèle à le suivre.  
« Rien n'est impossible pour Miyavi… »

Il le suivit, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et ils retournèrent au salon où Toshiya attendait, vautré devant la télé.

« Alors là Tochi, franchement tu ressembles à rien comme ça… Aucune allure, déclara Miyavi en arrivant. »  
« C'est pas pour moi que tu dois jouer les stylistes, répliqua celui-ci en éteignant la télé. »

Shinya pouffa.  
« C'est pas une raison, répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil à son frère. »

Miyavi retint un rire, puis vint s'asseoir sur sa malle, en attendant de savoir ce qu'on attendait de lui. Pour sa part, il commençait déjà à avoir une idée précise de comment il pourrait arranger le charmant frère de Toshiya. Il était splendide, il devait encore sublimer ses avantages.  
« Alors, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ? »  
Toshiya eut un sourire. Miyavi entrait toujours droit dans le vif du sujet. Il lança un regard à son frère, après tout, c'est lui qui avait besoin d'aide.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel, l'index sur le menton en signe de réflexion.  
« J'aimerais quelques conseils esthétiques en ce qui concerne le maquillage, murmura-t-il. Pouvoir faire plus féminin sans en faire trop. »  
C'était la première fois qu'il ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise avec un inconnu. Peut-être avait-il l'impression de le connaître parce que son frère en parlait souvent.

Miyavi plissa les yeux en le scrutant, son esprit tournait déjà en boucle afin de trouver la combinaison qui irait le mieux à ce jeune homme, qui décidément était délicieusement féminin.  
« Hmmm… »  
Il adorait faire rouler sa voix dans sa gorge quand il réfléchissait, il avait l'impression que son esprit fonctionnait à plein régime pour chercher ce qu'il fallait.

Ce simple son provoqua des millions de frissons dans tout le corps de Shinya. C'était délicieusement agréable mais aussi particulièrement désappointant.  
« Il y a… un problème ? »

« Aucun ! s'exclama alors vivement Miyavi. Je cherche juste ce qui t'irait le mieux. Une jolie fleur n'est rien sans un bouquet pour la sublimer. »

Il se sentit rougir à nouveau et lança un regard à son frère. Miyavi était-il toujours aussi… il ne trouva aucun mot pour le décrire.

Toshiya eut un petit sourire amusé. Il était vrai que pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas habitué, Miyavi devait passer pour un fou. Quand il parlait, c'était dans un véritable bla-bla continu et uniforme, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se mette à crier un mot ou deux, avec une lueur dans le regard particulièrement inquiétante. C'était comme ça, Miyavi était un artiste excentrique avant tout.

Shinya se contenta donc d'attendre sagement, debout devant son styliste, que le verdict tombe finalement.

Et mentalement, Miyavi se parlait à lui même, scrutant profondément Shinya de telle façon qu'on aurait pu facilement croire qu'il le déshabillait du regard. Il cherchait l'étincelle en lui, quelque chose qui lui ferait dire : « oui, c'est ça qu'il lui faut ! ». Après seulement il pourrait faire des tentatives pour voir si son idée était bonne, et savoir dans quelle direction avancer. Dis-moi qui tu es, Shinya...

Son regard était peut-être un peu trop insistant… Shinya rougit encore – il se sentait un peu ridicule à rester debout pendant qu'on le déshabillait du regard – et finit par s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, croisant les jambes et lissant sa jupe avant de poser ses mains sur ses genoux, toujours en attente.

On y était presque… Toshiya quant à lui, attendait tranquillement. Il avait l'habitude de la manière dont Miyavi procédait. Ca devait être plus gênant pour son frère.  
« De quelle couleur sont tes yeux ? demanda alors Miyavi. »  
Juste pour entendre ta voix…

« Noirs avec… peut-être… une touche de gris, répondit-il en haussant un sourcil interrogateur. »

« Je sais ce qu'il te faut… déclara alors instantanément Miyavi, presque en le coupant. »  
Il ne manquait plus que sa voix pour savoir, et l'étincelle s'était montrée.

« D'a… d'accord… Je dois faire quoi ? »

« Juste être toi-même Shinya, je m'occupe de toi. »

« Tu préfères que… je m'installe où ? »

« A la lumière… répondit négligemment Miyavi en se levant de sa malle pour l'ouvrir. »

« Je reviens, dans ce cas… »  
Il se releva et sortit gracieusement du salon pour remonter dans sa chambre. Il attrapa le tabouret qui traînait dans un coin et le descendit pour s'installer juste devant une fenêtre, en pleine lumière hivernale.

De son côté, Miyavi fouilla dans sa malle pour chercher la palette de maquillage qui conviendrait. Dans les tons roses à rouges, ça serait parfaitement en accord avec sa couleur de cheveux. Et du noir, pour faire le lien avec ses yeux. Et peut-être un rouge à lèvre très clair…

Il neigeait un peu, des tout petits flocons pareils à de la pluie.  
« Tu es venu à pieds ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Miyavi. »

« Hm, nia-t-il, en moto. »  
Il cherchait parmi toutes les couleurs celle qui conviendrait le mieux.

« Tu devrais faire attention en repartant, ça risque de glisser… »

« C'est gentil, sourit Miyavi, mais rien, ni même les conditions météos, ne pourrait m'arrêter. »  
Toshiya pouffa de rire. Il était d'une grandiloquence sans borne.

« Jusqu'au jour où tu te casseras une jambe et que tu auras l'air bien bête… »  
Il ponctua sa phrase d'un petit sourire en penchant la tête comme un enfant.

« Oh vraiment ? ironisa Miyavi avec un sourire en coin. »  
« Tu viens de t'engager dans un sacré combat, mon cher frère, sourit Toshiya. »  
Miyavi n'était pas homme à se laisser faire par qui ou quoi que ce soit, encore moins par une plaque de glace mal placée.

« Je ne m'engage en rien, j'énonce un fait quelconque qui a, malheureusement, toutes les chances de se réaliser un jour. »

« Il n'est rien en ce bas monde qui arrêta Miyavi, mon cher Shinya, fusse un climat quelque peu récalcitrant. »  
Il ponctua lui sa phrase d'une légère grimace souriante dont il avait le secret.

« En ce cas, très cher, faites comme bon vous semble, mais si un jour vous finissez dans le plâtre, je serais le premier à dire 'je vous avais prévenu.'. »

« Ce jour n'arrivera pas, je peux te l'assurer. Je suis Miyavi, et Miyavi ne craint rien. »  
Puis il s'avança vers lui, sa boîte de maquillage à la main.

Il s'assit bien droit sur son tabouret, les mains sur les cuisses, et attendit qu'il se mette à l'œuvre.

« Détends-toi, et sois naturel, conseilla Miyavi. Si tu surjoues les traits de ton visage, le maquillage ne prendra pas. Il faut qu'il épouse ta peau… »

« Très bien. »  
Il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et plongea son regard dans le sien.  
« Je suis prêt. »

« Parfait, souffla Miyavi. »  
De son côté, Toshiya reprit sa basse pour les laisser tranquille. Quand Miyavi créait, plus rien d'autre n'existait que lui et son œuvre.  
En plissant les yeux pour réfléchir, Miyavi mémorisa le tracé du visage de son modèle, pour en retenir les moindres détails.

Fidèle à lui-même, Shinya l'observa par-dessous ses cils, comme il regardait le monde qui l'entourait avec discrétion. Il aimait apprendre et connaître, comprendre finalement, et Miyavi l'intriguait tellement qu'il ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de ses mimiques.

D'abord le fond de teint, pour éclairer son visage. Avec délicatesse et rapidité, il trouva la teinte qui lui conviendrait, puis l'étala sur sa peau. Il était fortement tenté de le faire avec ses doigts, pour connaître la texture de sa peau, mais ça aurait été un caprice de sa part. Il venait pour le maquiller, pas pour le tripoter.

Il fit une légère grimace.  
« Hey, c'est pas agréable ton truc, tu peux pas le faire avec les doigts ? »  
Non, ce n'était pas un caprice – quoique – mais il voulait sentir la douceur de ses doigts sur son visage. Après tout, il avait bien le droit d'en profiter un peu, non ?

« Excusez-moi, monsieur-peau-sensible, railla Miyavi en reposant son éponge. »  
Toshiya pouffa de rire. Entre Miyavi et son frère, qui allait l'emporter ?

« Ne savez-vous pas qu'on doit prendre soin de ses modèles, monsieur-le-styliste ? »

« D'habitude, mes modèles, je les attache sur une chaise, estimez-vous chanceux, ironisa-t-il. »  
Puis il plongea deux doigts dans le pot de fond de teint.

« Oh, je ne vous pensais pas aussi vil, feignit-il de s'offusquer. »

« Que voulez-vous, le monde du stylisme est ainsi fait mon cher. En général, les modèles ne protestent pas. »  
Il eut un petit sourire, et commença à étaler le fond de teint. Shinya avait la peau très douce, entièrement lisse et sans défaut, un vrai régal pour les doigts.

Il ne protesta plus, fermant même les yeux. Ses doigts étaient vraiment trop doux pour qu'il pense à râler.

Il passa délicatement sur tout son front, descendant le long des tempes, puis de l'arête du nez, remontant de temps en temps pour allonger son visage sans l'affaisser. Puis il descendit le long de son cou, pour que la différence de teinte ne choque pas avec le reste.

Il se maîtrisa pour ne pas soupirer de contentement. C'était réellement agréable de se faire chouchouter, surtout que Miyavi était délicat avec lui.

Il osa jusqu'au décolleté, puis se frotta les mains. Le rendu était pas mal, restait maintenant à mettre la poudre.  
« La peau de Monsieur est-elle satisfaite ? Peut-on passer à la suite ? »

« Je vous prie, faites donc. »  
Il ne put retenir un sourire en coin.

Avec un petit sourire, il prit donc la poudre, en mit soigneusement sur son éponge, et la passa le plus délicatement possible sur la peau de Shinya. S'il râlait parce que c'était désagréable, c'est qu'il le faisait exprès.

« C'est doux, nota-t-il en fermant les yeux. »

« C'est fait spécialement pour les modèles qui râlent, déclara Miyavi en passant bien partout pour ne pas faire de tâches de couleurs différentes. »

« Je serai donc définitivement classé dans les modèles qui râlent ? »

« Il suffit d'une fois pour être catalogué, railla-t-il. Mais peut-être… en faisant des efforts… Miyavi oublierait… »  
Il passait vraiment pour un égocentrique patenté quand il parlait comme ça, pensa Toshiya avec un sourire.

« Et que peut donc faire le petit Shinya pour satisfaire Monsieur Miyavi ? »

« Qu'avez-vous à me proposer ? pouffa-t-il en redescendant du côté du décolleté. »

« Et bien… fit-il en le regardant fixement. Je pourrais peut-être… vous servir de modèle un autre jour ? »

« Tention Miya, il est en train de te faire une proposition louche ! fit Toshiya en rigolant bêtement. »

Shinya rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux – ce qui passa pour un léger rougissement grâce au fond de teint – en fusillant son frère du regard.  
« Tu racontes n'importe quoi, Tochi ! s'exclama-t-il, outré. »

« Mais Toshiya raconte souvent des bêtises, fit Miyavi, l'air de rien. T'inquiète pas, je t'appellerai si j'ai besoin d'un modèle. »  
Et il le gratifia d'un charmant clin d'œil.

Qui n'arrangea pas les rougissements intempestifs de Shinya.

« Alors, si nous passions à vos yeux… »  
Le lapsus sur passion vraiment très mal venu, pensa-t-il avec un sourire.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête en les fermant à nouveau pour le laisser procéder.

Il chercha rapidement son crayon noir, pour tracer la base, et après avoir délicatement posé ses doigts sur le visage de Shinya, il traça doucement les contours de l'œil.

Ses mains sur son visage étaient tellement tendres qu'il en frissonna doucement. La seul autre personne qui osait le toucher au visage était son père, et ces contacts étaient loin d'être aussi agréables, ils étaient plutôt brutaux et violents.

« Désolé si j'ai les mains froides… souffla Miyavi en se concentrant. »  
Il avait senti Shinya trembler un peu.

« Non, ça va, t'en fais pas… souffla-t-il doucement. »

Rasséréné, il termina les contours en pointillé, puis continua ensuite à l'eye-liner.  
« Ne bouge pas, le temps que ça sèche. Sinon tu vas mettre des traces partout. »

« Hm. »  
Et il se figea, ne bougeant plus d'un millimètre.

« Impeccable. »  
Il mit un peu de démaquillant sur un coton, puis vint adoucir les contours un peu trop aigus à son goût. Le noir lui allait bien.

« Tu fais quoi ? demanda-t-il, curieux. C'est frais… »

« Je corrige les contours, pour que ça soit plus rond et plus naturel. Ca adoucira ton visage… expliqua-t-il. »

« Tu as découvert ça comment ? »  
Ce jeune homme était une énigme à lui tout seul et il avait piqué la curiosité de Shinya.

« En faisant les expériences sur moi, rit Miyavi. Quand ça me plaisait, je retenais, quand je trouvais ça horrible… et bien je retenais aussi pour pas recommencer ma connerie… »

Il ne put s'empêcher de cligner des yeux mais se força à les laisser fermer.  
« Comment ça t'est venu cette idée de te maquiller ? »

« Je trouvais ça joli sur certaines filles, j'avais envie de voir ce que ça pouvait donner sur moi. »

« T'es le premier gars qui me dit ça. »  
C'était le premier à lui parler tout court en dehors de son père et son frère.

« Les autres savent pas mettre en valeur ce qu'ils trouvent beau. Ils se trouvent déjà beaux, alors ils disent que c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter. Moi je trouve qu'avec le maquillage, tu peux cacher un défaut, comme sublimer un trait du visage. »

« Ou le rendre moche, pouffa-t-il en pensant à sa mère. »

« Evidemment, si on sait pas l'utiliser… Je vais passer à la deuxième couleur. »

« OK. »  
C'était terrible de devoir garder les yeux fermés et de ne pas pouvoir admirer les traits fins de Miyavi.

Miyavi choisit avec soin la nuance de rouge qui suivrait le mieux avec la couleur de cheveux de Shinya, et s'appliqua à tracer délicatement le long de la bordure du noir avec le crayon.

Il respira le plus calmement possible pour ne pas le déranger dans son travail.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, il s'écarta d'un pas, et demanda à Shinya d'ouvrir les yeux. Il resta un moment à regarder son travail, avant d'émettre le même « Hmmm… » de réflexion que tout à l'heure.

« Je suis un mauvais modèle ? demanda-t-il avec une petite moue. »

« Bouge pas… »  
Il fouilla trente secondes, le temps de mettre la main sur le gloss rose très pâle. Sans un mot, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas trembler, il attrapa doucement le menton de Shinya pour passer le gloss sur ses lèvres.

Il entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres en un souffle pour lui faciliter la tâche.

L'espace d'une seconde, Miyavi fut tenté d'effleurer ces lèvres offertes, pour essayer leur texture, les goûter. Mais il se reprit, c'était le petit frère de Toshiya, et son modèle. Alors il traça avec douceur leur contour, avant de s'écarter de nouveau.

En le sentant s'écarter, il eut comme un vide, mais se donna une claque mentale pour se remettre les idées en place. C'était Miyavi, le meilleur ami de son frère et son styliste. Point barre.

« Etale bien, histoire d'uniformiser, conseilla Miyavi en rangeant ses affaires. »  
Quoique, je l'aurais bien fait moi même…

Il fit ce qu'il lui demandait, même s'il aurait bien aimé qu'il le fasse pour lui…  
« Alors ? demanda-t-il finalement. »

Pour toute réponse, il lui tendit un miroir. Après tout, c'était pour lui qu'il l'avait fait.

Il hésita un instant avant de poser les yeux sur son reflet. Il resta complètement interdit.  
« C'est… moi ? »

« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, on t'a pas greffé une nouvelle tête, railla Toshiya. »

« J'en reviens pas, sourit-il doucement. T'es vraiment un pro, Miyavi. »

« Je sais, merci. »  
Il eut un grand sourire. Miyavi avait toujours été énormément conscient de ses capacités.

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Il avait le plus beau sourire du monde. Et t'es complètement barré mon pauvre Shinya… Il détourna la tête et effleura son reflet du bout des doigts. C'était absolument incroyable.

Miyavi se pencha vers lui, plongea ses yeux dans les siens.  
« Alors, heureuse ? »

Il resta quelques secondes sans bouger, hypnotisé par son regard avant d'hocher légèrement la tête en souriant.  
« Très. »

« Eh ben voilà ! Maintenant, t'as plus qu'à retenir comment faire, comme ça tu pourras te débrouiller tout seul comme un grand. »

Il ouvrit des grands yeux.  
« Mais… c'est… j'y arriverai jamais ! »

« Mais bien sûr que si ! Ca a rien de compliqué, faut juste pas se tromper dans l'ordre. »

« Et… c'est quoi l'ordre déjà ? demanda-t-il, penaud. »

« Retiens bien : fond de teint… poudre… eye-liner… crayon pour finir… Et oublie pas de rectifier les contours. »

« Fond de teint… poudre… eye-liner… crayon… D'accord ! »

« Plus le gloss pour les lèvres, si tu as envie. »  
Et tout cas, avec ou sans… Miya, arrête !

« Hm, c'est noté, sourit-il. »  
Il était particulièrement heureux.  
« Vous avez pas faim, vous ? demanda-t-il en remarquant qu'il était déjà près de quatre heures. »

« Moi si, à mort ! intervint Toshiya. »

« Je vais nous préparer quelque chose, restez-là. »  
Et il s'éclipsa rapidement dans la cuisine, faisant voler légèrement sa jupe dans son empressement.

Toshiya pouffa de rire, et se retourna vers Miyavi.  
« Tant que t'y es, t'aurais dû lui rouler un patin. »  
« J'te demande pardon ? fit Miyavi en rangeant sa trousse de maquillage. »  
« Sérieux, t'es pas discret quand tu déshabilles les gens du regard. »  
« Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais l'être. Il est mignon ton frère. Et puis si je lui avais roulé une pelle, je pense pas que t'aurais apprécié. »  
Toshiya leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire, puis se leva du canapé.

Une fois dans la cuisine, il soupira profondément et sortit trois tasses du placard pour les remplir de lait qu'il mit à chauffer. Puis il sortit un paquet de biscuits, versa du chocolat en poudre dans chaque tasse, posa le tout sur un plateau et retourna dans le salon.  
« Messieurs sont servis, sourit-il en s'inclinant comme une serveuse. »

« T'es adorable Shin-chan, sourit son frère. »  
« Merci mademoiselle ! fit Miyavi en souriant. »

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne soin de deux asperges comme vous, pouffa-t-il en posant son plateau sur la table basse. »

« T'as de la chance de nous avoir quand même, fit remarquer Miyavi. »

Il lui répondit en levant les yeux au ciel, secouant la tête d'un air désespéré.  
Le reste de l'après-midi se passa plutôt calmement, entre crises de fous rires pour les deux plus âgés et haussements de sourcils inquiets pour le plus jeune. Miyavi était un boute-en-train très agréable, et Shinya vint à penser que ça faisait du bien de passer un aussi bon moment avec quelqu'un, autre que son frère. Ce qui était assez étonnant pour quelqu'un d'aussi réservé et asocial que lui. Il allait lui proposer de rester dîner avec eux quand Miyavi reçut un coup de fil. Il décrocha dans le couloir et revint avec une mine dépitée.  
« Désolé les mecs, faut que je me barre. Ma mère m'a tapé une crise parce que je n'étais pas à la maison. »  
« Elle est pas censé être absente ? s'étonna Toshiya. »  
« Si, mais elle appelle tous les jours pour savoir si on est en vie et elle veut parler à chacun de nous. C'est de la dictature… »  
« Ah, ok… »  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée, constatant en l'ouvrant que le temps était réellement pourri.  
« Neige verglacée, commenta Shinya, tu devrais réellement faire attention… »

« T'en fais pas pour moi, il m'arrivera rien, assura Miyavi avec un sourire désinvolte. »

« Si t'as un accident, je me bidonne. »  
Après avoir paniqué.

« Alors je ne te donnerai pas l'occasion de rire, souffla Miyavi avec un clin d'œil. A plus vous deux ! »  
Il frappa amicalement l'épaule de Toshiya, souffla un baiser à Shinya, puis regagna sa moto qui attendait à l'abri. Il enfila son blouson de motard, lança un grand sourire aux deux frères, puis démarra son monstre mécanique. En quelques secondes, il regagna le carrefour, et doublant négligemment les quelques voitures qui attendaient, il se faufila en début de file. Le feu passa au vert, et aux vues de la circulation, Miyavi décida d'emprunter les rues un peu moins fréquentées. Ca serait toujours du temps de gagner. Avec précaution, mais avec au moins autant d'assurance, il s'engagea dans la première rue à droite, complètement déserte. Il accéléra donc l'allure, mais c'était sans compter sur la plaque de verglas insidieusement placée sur son chemin. La roue avant glissa, entraînant le reste de la moto et son conducteur avec elle. Incapable de maîtriser plus longtemps son véhicule, il le fit déraper comme il put pour éviter les obstacles, mais fut cueillit sans douceur par un lampadaire. Miyavi eut juste le temps de rouler à terre, avant que sa moto n'aille glisser plus loin dans un fracas épouvantable.  
Le pire s'était produit : Miyavi avait eu tort. Considérant sa moto d'un œil peu amical, il sortit son portable de sa poche, la mort dans l'âme, pour appeler Toshiya.

Shinya rougit et, une fois Miyavi parti, retourna à l'abri en frissonnant, suivi de près par Toshiya. Ce dernier attrapa sa basse pour la monter à l'étage. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser à redescendre que son portable vibra dans sa poche et il décrocha négligemment sans prendre garde au numéro.  
« Ouais ? »

« C'est moi, maugréa Miyavi, de mauvaise humeur. »

« T'es déjà rentré ? s'étonna Toshiya. »

« A ton avis, est-ce que c'est possible d'arriver chez moi en cinq minutes sans se téléporter… »

Toshiya se tut un moment avant d'éclater de rire.  
« Bon sang, me dis pas que Shin avait raison ? »

« Non, il avait pas raison. J'ai rien du tout… »

« Ah, Miyavi, tu me fais rire. T'es où là ? »

« La première à droite, après le carrefour… »

« Bouge pas, je viens te chercher. Ah, quand mon frère saura ça ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en descendant les escaliers. »

« Tu lui dis ça, et je te jure que je te défigure… »

« Quelle violence ! s'offusqua-t-il. Et je fais comment pour expliquer que je me barre ? »

« Parce que t'es obligé de lui dire ? s'étonna Miyavi. »

« Tu crois tout de même pas que je vais laisser mon petit frère tout seul chez moi sans le prévenir ? »

Miyavi soupira, puis ferma les yeux, résignés.  
« OK, fais ce que tu veux… De toute façon j'ai pas le choix. »

Il pouffa à nouveau, le salua en raccrochant et plongea au salon où son frère était resté, lisant un bouquin sur le canapé.  
« Shinya, je sors ! »  
« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en levant la tête vers lui. »  
« Miyavi a eu un problème, rien de grave t'inquiètes pas ! »  
« J'avais raison, alors, sourit-il. »  
« Faut croire. »  
« Fais attention à toi, et à lui aussi par la même occasion. »  
« D'accord ! A tout' ! »  
Il posa un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête pour ne pas abîmer le maquillage et fila dans le garage pour prendre sa propre bécane. Moins de cinq minutes après, il était aux côtés de Miyavi et constatait les dégâts.  
« Tu l'as pas loupé en plus… »

« Je. N'ai. Rien. Fait. D'accord ? »  
Toshiya ne fit aucun commentaire, quand il avait tort, Miyavi était toujours de mauvaise foi. Et de mauvaise humeur. Surtout qu'il venait de perdre sa moto chérie. Ils appelèrent un dépanneur qui embarqua la pauvre machine, puis Toshiya le ramena chez lui. En faisant attention aux intempéries et au code de la route, bien naturellement.

« Vous voici chez vous, très cher, fit Toshiya en coupant le moteur. »  
Il mourrait d'envie de charrier son ami sur son accident mais se retint de toutes ses forces.

« Ouais, je vais encore me faire incendier par Aoi… »

« Pourquoi donc ? »  
Il se mordit la lèvre mais ne put s'en empêcher et rajouta :  
« Parce que tu sais pas conduire ? »

« Je sais conduire ! s'exclama Miyavi. »

« Quand le climat ne t'est pas défavorable. Tu devrais écouter les conseils avisés de mon petit frère la prochaine fois. »

« Ouais… »  
Il sortit ses clefs de sa poche intérieure, puis ouvrit la porte d'entrée.  
« Salue-le de ma part… »

« Promis, salue tes frères de la mienne. »

« S'ils m'ont pas cassé la gueule avant. A plus ! »

« Bye ! »

Pendant ce temps là, Shinya était confortablement installé dans le canapé, lisant tranquillement un livre avec un petit air de piano pour fond sonore. Quand la clé tourna dans la serrure, il releva la tête pour regarder l'horloge murale. Ça ne pouvait pas être son frère, il n'avait pas pu mettre moins de dix minutes pour reconduire Miyavi chez lui. A moins qu'il ne l'ait ramené ici ?  
« Tochi, c'est toi ? demanda-t-il pour savoir. »  
Le bruit de pas de deux personnes lui parvinrent et il sut de qui il s'agissait avant même de voir son père pousser la porte du salon. Il baissa la tête en se cachant derrière ses cheveux, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure, il le sentait. En effet, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Monsieur Terashi ne remarque l'accoutrement de son fils. Il se précipita d'un pas rapide vers lui et lui arracha son livre des mains.  
« Vas te changer, immédiatement ! ordonna-t-il en hurlant. »  
Sa mère lui jeta un regard hautain avant de ressortir, certainement pour aller vers la cuisine. Il se releva fébrilement, créant un faible mouvement d'air qui vint soulever une légère mèche de cheveux.  
« Qu'est-ce que… commença Monsieur Terashi. Tu te maquilles ?! éructa-t-il en attrapant sa queue haute pour lui faire relever la tête. »  
Shinya vit les traits de son père devenir durs et haineux. Il sentit sa lèvre se fendre sous le coup qu'il reçut dans la mâchoire. Il eut le goût du sang dans la bouche en peu de temps et le râle de colère de son père sembla lui vriller les tympans. Il se fit repousser et tomba durement sur le sol. Monsieur Terashi se pencha vers lui, attrapant son fin menton entre ses gros doigts boudinés. Il frotta le visage de son fils avec sa main, éraflant sa peau de ses ongles au niveau de son cou, étalant le noir et ajoutant du rouge sur la peau d'ivoire de Shinya. Même le fond de teint n'avait pas réussi à lui faire garder un peu de couleur.  
« Tu es la honte de la famille, susurra-t-il, une petite tapette qui n'arrivera jamais à rien dans la vie. »  
Il repoussa sa tête en arrière et se réjouit de l'entendre claquer contre le sol.  
« Tu as de la chance que je n'ai pas de couteau sous la main, tu aurais pu dire au revoir à tes chères boucles ! »  
Il lui asséna un coup de poing dans le ventre et le tira par les cheveux pour le forcer à se redresser.  
« Maintenant, dépêche-toi d'aller te changer et ne descends pas pour dîner ! »  
Shinya baissa de nouveau la tête, essuya sa lèvre en sang et sortit dans la pièce en titubant légèrement sous le rire moqueur de son géniteur.  
Shinya s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, verrouillant les deux portes pour que personne ne puisse entrer. Il savait que leur père était agressif, mais c'était la première fois qu'il levait la main sur lui. Et au fond, il le sentait, pas la dernière. Les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues finissaient de détruire l'œuvre de Miyavi et le sang qui avait séché au coin de ses lèvres formait un petit caillot. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et se roula en boule sous les couvertures en tremblant, refermant ses bras sur son ventre douloureux. Il aurait certainement un bleu.

Pendant ce temps, Toshiya avait réfréné toute envie de rire afin de pouvoir contrôler sa conduite. Il neigeait toujours, rendant l'asphalte glissant. Il gara sa moto dans le garage, rangea son casque, puis ressortit pour rentrer chez lui. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de clef, en lançant un sonore « je suis rentré ! ». Et à sa grande stupéfaction, ce ne fut pas Shinya qui lui répondit, mais sa mère, en lui rappelant de bien retirer ses chaussures dans l'entrée. Intrigué, et peu rassuré à la fois, il entra dans le salon, et y découvrit son père, vautré devant la télévision. Mais… ils étaient rentrés ?  
« Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? balbutia-t-il en l'entrée du salon. Et où est Shinya ? »

« Un problème au boulot, je dois retourner bosser demain alors on est rentré ce soir. Quant à ce vaurien, il est certainement en haut. De toute façon, il est bon à rien ! »

« J'te demande pardon, bon à rien ? »  
Jamais son père ne lui avait paru aussi antipathique.

« T'as bien compris ! s'exclama-t-il en zappant. Il passe son temps à se travestir, il croit peut-être qu'il va gagner sa vie comme ça. Quand il se fera violer, je serai le premier à rire, il l'aura bien cherché ! »

« Nan mais t'es complètement con ou quoi ?! s'exclama Toshiya, incapable de se retenir. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu parles de ton fils !? »

Monsieur Terashi tourna la tête vers lui en serrant les dents.  
« Mon seul fils se tient devant moi ! La petite chose fragile qui est dans sa chambre n'est pas et ne sera jamais mon fils, ce n'est qu'une lavette ! Maintenant monte dans ta chambre te préparer pour le dîner ! »

« Compte pas sur moi pour descendre, répliqua Toshiya d'un ton acerbe. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai un frère… Par contre des parents, je commence sérieusement à en douter… »  
Et il monta à l'étage d'un pas furieux, complètement hors de lui.

« Tu ne diras plus ça dans quelques années, mon fils, susurra Monsieur Terashi pour lui-même en reportant son attention sur la télévision. »

Il finit par arriver devant la porte de Shinya. Il essaya de l'ouvrir, mais sans succès, alors il frappa doucement à la porte, se doutant que son frère s'était enfermé.  
« Shinya, c'est moi ouvre s'il te plaît. »

Reniflant légèrement, il se resserra sous sa couette.  
« Vas-t-en Tochi, tu ne devrais pas me voir comme ça… »

« Je m'en fous de ce que je devrais voir ou pas, ouvre-moi s'il te plaît. »

Se levant lentement, il chancela jusque la porte à laquelle il s'accrocha. Il la déverrouilla ensuite, fit entrer son frère et referma derrière lui, gardant la tête baissée.

Toshiya entra en silence, puis se tourna vers son frère, qui garda résolument la tête cachée derrière ses boucles. Alors avec délicatesse, il lui fit relever le menton, pour voir les dégâts qu'avait causés son père. Il ne restait plus rien de l'œuvre de Miyavi, si ce n'est des traînées noires et rouges, mêlées aux marques que lui avait sûrement infligées son père.  
« Quel genre d'homme peut faire ça à son enfant, souffla Toshiya. »

Shinya détourna la tête, manquant de tomber par la même occasion, et se raccrocha à son frère.  
« Tochi, pourquoi je suis pas comme les autres ? souffla-t-il contre son torse. »

« C'est pas parce que tu préfères être comme une fille que tu n'es pas comme les autres. Je préfère que tu sois comme ça, parce que je sais que tu te sens mieux comme ça, fit-il en le serrant doucement dans ses bras. »

Il courba légèrement le dos pour ne pas appuyer sur son ventre.  
« Tochi… qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer, maintenant ? »

« J'en sais rien. Mais qu'il ose lever encore la main sur toi, et je te jure que j'en fais mon affaire… »

« Ne fais pas ça ! s'exclama-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux identiques de son frère. Ne t'en mêle pas, ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses… »

« Tu crois que je vais le laisser faire sans réagir ? C'est hors de question Shinya. »

« Toshiya, reste en dehors de ça. Que je prenne autant de coups qu'il le décide, je m'en fiche, mais je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à toi. »

« Il ne s'en prendra pas à moi, souffla-t-il. Il a trop besoin de moi pour ses projets d'avenir. Et je crois que si je te laissais tomber, il y a quelqu'un qui m'en voudrait à mort. Et lui me casserait volontiers la gueule. »

Shinya se détacha légèrement de lui.  
« Qui ? s'étonna-t-il. »

« Un mec complètement taré. Et il a beau attacher ses modèles sur une chaise, je crois qu'il n'aimerait pas savoir que je laisse son modèle préféré se faire taper dessus, sourit Toshiya. »

« Miyavi ! s'exclama-t-il soudain. Comment il va, il a rien eu ? Et sa moto ? »

« Sa moto est salement amochée. Mais lui, il est plutôt profondément blessé dans son amour-propre… »

« Ca m'étonne pas de lui… sourit-il avant de faire une grimace, posant une main sur sa joue. »

« Heureusement que je l'ai pas ramené ici, il aurait sûrement tué papa. Et je crois qu'il aurait pas supporté que tu ne puisses pas profiter de son travail plus longtemps. Ca va ta joue ? »

« C'est un peu douloureux. Mais moins que mon estomac. »

« Il t'a vraiment frappé ! s'exclama Toshiya, scandalisé. Montre-moi. »

Il dénia en reculant d'un pas.

« Shinya, comment tu veux guérir si tu ne me laisses pas voir… »

Il se mordit la langue, détourna la tête et ouvrit son chemisier pour lui montrer les dégâts.

La peau était encore marquée de rouge, bleuissant même par endroit, comme pour marquer la trace de la violence de son père, comme un tatouage… Toshiya serra les dents, et s'approcha doucement.  
« Tu devrais passer de l'eau froide dessus. Même si ça ne fera pas disparaître, ça anesthésiera un minimum la douleur. »

« J'ai pas osé regarder le résultat… »

« Ca partira, t'en fais pas. Je peux m'en occuper, ou tu préfères le faire toi-même ? »

« Me laisse pas tout seul, souffla-t-il en attrapant son poignet. »

Il resta un instant silencieux, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Puis il passa une main sur sa joue.  
« Ca, c'est hors de question. »

« Merci, murmura-t-il en tremblant un peu. »  
Comment une journée qui avait si bien commencé pouvait-elle se finir en un cauchemar aussi horrible ?

« Eh, c'est normal… souffla Toshiya en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Je te laisserais pas tomber, d'accord ? »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
« J'ai eu peur Tochi… Le regard qu'il m'a lancé était si haineux… J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer… »  
Les larmes se remirent à couler, les nerfs avaient lâché.

« Pleure pas Shinya, souffla Toshiya en le reprenant contre lui avec délicatesse. C'est qu'un pauvre con, il pourra jamais comprendre le bonheur que c'est de t'avoir près de soi… »

« Je veux pas mourir… Je veux juste… juste être moi-même… Je sais qu'il me déteste… il m'a toujours détesté… mais c'est la première fois… qu'il me frappe… Je veux vivre Tochi, je veux vivre ! »

« Et tu vivras Shinya ! Et de la façon dont tu as envie, je te le promets. Il peut pas te l'interdire… De toute façon, il sait pas dans quelle guerre il vient de se lancer. »

« Ne fais rien d'inconsidéré, s'il te plaît grand frère, ne fais rien qui puisse te nuire, supplia-t-il. »

Il ferma les yeux, et resserra son frère un peu plus contre lui.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis pas tout seul. Et je t'ai avec moi. »

Il hocha la tête et s'accrocha à son frère. Depuis le début, il savait que ça finirait ainsi. Mais jamais il n'avait pensé que ce serait si douloureux.

« Ca va aller, ne t'en fais pas. Maintenant, faudrait qu'on s'occupe un peu de toi tu crois pas ? »

« Hm, tu as raison. »

Toshiya lui offrit un sourire, puis un baiser sur le front, avant de l'emmener à la salle de bain. Une fois là, il mouilla un gant d'eau froide, et l'appliqua délicatement sur le ventre blessé de son frère.

Il retint sa respiration, c'était froid et douloureux.

« J'espère que ça évitera au moins que tu aies un bleu… »

« Je… pense… pas… souffla-t-il en grimaçant. »

« Ca te fait mal ? »

« Oui. »  
Et c'était un doux euphémisme.

« Tu devrais peut-être aller t'allonger. Ton corps doit se remettre du choc… »

« Hm. Tu veux bien… me démaquiller, s'il te plaît ? »  
Dire au revoir au travail de Miyavi de cette façon, sans même avoir pu en garder un souvenir vivant, lui donna la nausée.

Toshiya hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, et avec un léger malaise, il mouilla un coton de démaquillant et retira soigneusement le maquillage du visage de son frère.  
« Au moins, ça te donnera l'occasion de revoir Miyavi… »  
C'était dit sans joie, même si Miyavi serait ravi de le revoir.

« Hm. »  
Quand son frère passa près de sa coupure à la lèvre, il grimaça de nouveau.  
« Mais pas avant un moment. »

« T'inquiète pas qu'avec la tête que tu fais, il viendra te voir, même si c'est pas pour te maquiller… »

Il dénia.  
« Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça. »  
Pas dans un état de faiblesse aussi pitoyable.

« Malheureusement, personne n'y pourra rien. Quand il est décidé à quelque chose… »

Il ne répondit rien mais serra les poings. Le pire, c'est que Miyavi avait une bonne raison de venir. Dans moins de dix jours, il avait quatorze ans. Ridicule !

« T'en fais pas, on aura le temps de te soigner d'ici là. Ca n'a pas l'air trop grave. Tu te sens comment ? »

« En miettes. »

« J'ai terminé, tu devrais aller te coucher. »

« Hm. Merci. »  
Il se leva et repartit lentement dans sa chambre.  
« Bonne nuit, souffla-t-il avant de refermer la porte. »

« Si y a le moindre problème, tu m'appelles d'accord ? »

« T'en fais pas, ça ira. »  
Il se laissa glisser dos contre la porte. Ca irait. Après être resté une bonne demi-heure sans bouger, il finit par se relever, ôta ses habits, enfila son large pantalon de pyjama et se faufila sous la couette pour essayer de dormir. Mais chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il le revoyait lui lancer ce regard haineux. Il crispa ses doigts sur les draps en essayant de chasser son père de son esprit, de le remplacer par Miyavi. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois, mais il lui plaisait indéniablement. Il finit par s'endormir sur cette pensée. Pour se réveiller moins de deux heures plus tard en toussant. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche pour constater qu'il crachait du sang. Il se redressa brutalement, se donnant le tournis, avant de se lever pour filer dans la salle de bain. Un fin filet de sang coulait sur son menton. Il se lava les mains et essuya sa bouche. En vain, puisqu'il se remit à tousser l'instant d'après. Il hésita un quart de seconde avant de se précipiter dans la chambre de son frère.  
« To… chi… appela-t-il en gardant une main devant sa bouche. »

Comme toujours, Toshiya avait du mal à se réveiller. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'entendre.  
« Hm, quoi ? marmonna-t-il. »

Maîtrisant son angoisse, il réussit à formuler une phrase à peu près cohérente.  
« Tochi… je saigne… hôpital ! »

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et après avoir dit à son frère d'enfiler quelque chose, il se rhabilla à tout vitesse, avant de l'emmener au garage. Une fois là, il lui attacha un casque, avant de mettre le sien, et de filer vers l'hôpital le plus proche.

S'accrochant désespérément à son frère, il essayait de contrôler sa toux pour ne pas mettre du sang partout.

Ils finirent par arriver, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, et Toshiya soutint son frère jusqu'au niveau des urgences, où il fut prit en charge. Il essaya de rester avec lui, mais à force d'interdictions, il dut s'installer dans une salle d'attente, seul et désemparé.

On l'emmena faire plusieurs tests, lui posa toutes sortes de questions – Comment vous êtes-vous fait ce bleu ? Je me suis cogné… – et finalement, on alla chercher son frère pour les résultats.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? C'est grave ? s'exclama Toshiya en manquant de bondir sur l'infirmière qui venait de se présenter à lui. »

« Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Venez, je vous donnerai les résultats en même temps qu'à lui, et puis il vous réclame. »

Il hocha la tête et la suivit avec appréhension. Elle avait beau dire que ce n'était pas grave, avoir vu son frère cracher du sang, c'était tout sauf rassurant. Il finit par arriver dans une chambre, où il retrouva Shinya.

Shinya lui fit un sourire un peu tremblant.  
« Bien, installez-vous jeune homme, proposa-t-elle à Toshiya. »

Il resta debout à côté de son frère, évitant de justesse de lui sauter dessus.

« Vous pouvez tous les deux respirer tranquillement, il n'est pas en danger. Le coup qu'il a prit au niveau de l'estomac lui a provoqué de légères lésions internes. Ce sont ces dommages qui lui ont fait cracher du sang, mais ils se résorberont rapidement, il n'y a rien à craindre. Nous le garderons tout de même cette nuit, pour surveiller son état. »

« D'accord, souffla Toshiya en serrant l'épaule de son frère. Je… peux rester avec lui ? »

« Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Cependant, j'aimerais avoir une conversation avec vos parents. »

« Pourquoi ? »  
Le mot était sorti tout seul. Il ne voulait pas donner la moindre satisfaction à son père.

« L'état de fatigue et la maigreur de votre frère sont inquiétants. Pour être franche, son corps est faible et manque de fer et de magnésium. J'aurais aimé en parler avec eux. »

« Je crois pas qu'ils se sentiront concernés par la chose, mais vous pouvez toujours essayer. Comment on peut faire pour soigner tout ça ? »

« Il faudrait qu'il mange et prenne des compléments alimentaires. Pour un adolescent de son âge, qui est en pleine croissance, il est important de bien se nourrir. »  
Shinya attrapa la main de son frère et la serra fort dans la sienne.

« Hm, répondit Toshiya en serrant les doigts de son frère entre les siens. Vous lui conseillez quoi, exactement ? »

« Simplement de manger équilibré. Je vais vous prescrire également deux compléments alimentaires, un pour le fer et un pour le magnésium. Il lui faut également du repos. Profitez de ces vacances pour reprendre des forces. »  
Elle leur fit un sourire.  
« Si vous voulez bien me suivre jeune homme, j'aimerais vous parler, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Toshiya. »

Il rassura Shinya d'un coup d'œil, serra ses doigts une dernière fois, puis suivit l'infirmière dans le couloir.

Elle l'emmena dans son bureau, quelques pas plus loin et lui demanda de s'asseoir en s'installant elle-même derrière son bureau.

« C'est plus grave que ça ? demanda-t-il immédiatement, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. »

« Non. Seulement, il nous a dit s'être cogné pour nous expliquer son état. Cependant, la forme du coup et l'état de sa lèvre me poussent à penser qu'il s'agisse d'autre chose. Votre frère est-il du genre à se battre ? »

« Loin de là, je peux vous l'assurer. Il recherche surtout le calme. »

« A-t-il des ennemis, des gens qui pourraient s'en prendre à lui ? »

« Pas que je sache, non, répondit Toshiya. Il est plutôt solitaire. »

« Que font vos parents ? Sont-ils souvent présents ? »

« Pas vraiment non, on les croise les week-end… Notre père est PDG… »  
Et un sale con.

« Très bien. Se pourrait-il que votre frère vous cache quelque chose ? »

« Quelque chose ? fit-il en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre. »

« Violence scolaire, harcèlement… ce genre de chose. »

« C'est pas le genre à ne rien me dire, et je m'en serais aperçu… »

« Merci, sourit-elle. Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, et puis votre frère doit vous attendre. »  
Elle lui confia une ordonnance.  
« Veillez à ce qu'il dorme bien et qu'il se nourrisse correctement. »

« D'accord, fit-il. Est-ce que… il y a un risque de rechutes ? »

« Non. Sauf s'il se cogne à nouveau. »

« OK. Merci à vous. »

« De rien. Au revoir jeune homme. »  
Elle lui ouvrit la porte du bureau et l'accompagna jusque la chambre de Shinya.

Toshiya s'installa directement sur le bord du lit, et fixa son frère du regard.  
« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Mal. Je veux sortir d'ici. »

« Mais il faut que tu restes ici cette nuit, sinon ça va empirer. »

« Et si les parents se rendent compte qu'on a déserté ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils fassent ? Tu as besoin de soin… »

« Tu vas dormir où ? »

« Dans le fauteuil. Au pire, j'irai demander à une infirmière… »

Il lui lança un regard, fronça les sourcils et se décala dans le lit.  
« Dors avec moi. »

« Hors de question, et si je t'écrase en dormant ! protesta Toshiya. »

« S'il te plaît, supplia-t-il avec de petits yeux brillants. »

« Shinya… »  
Il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça, il le savait, alors il s'assit sur le bord du lit, et retira ses chaussures pour venir s'installer près de son petit frère.

Il lui rendit un joli sourire avant de se blottir contre lui.  
« Merci… »

« De rien. Maintenant, il faut que tu dormes. »

« Bonne nuit. »  
Il posa son front contre le cou de son frère et ne tarda pas à s'endormir, épuisé.

« A toi aussi… murmura-t-il avant de fermer les yeux à son tour. »  
Mais il ne s'endormit pas immédiatement, veillant sur Shinya.

**-**

**A suivre...  
**

**-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **Laissez-moi vivre – Bonus II.

**Auteur :** Rukyoshû & son alpha lecteur qui souhaite garder son anonymat.

**-**

**Bonne lecture !**

**-  
**

III – Où on en apprend un peu plus sur la vie du petit Shinya.

-

Le jour de la rentrée avait sonné. Shinya n'était pas enchanté mais il était pourtant soulagé de savoir que ses parents ne lui feraient plus rien. Il s'était rapidement remis après sa sortie de l'hôpital et son frère faisait attention à ce qu'il puisse manger matin, midi et soir et prenne ses cachets. Il se prépara rapidement, glissa ses cours dans son sac, fit un rapide saut dans la cuisine pour petit déjeuner, vérifia que son frère était bien sous la douche et fila au collège. Les écouteurs profondément enfoncés dans les oreilles, il enfouit le bas de son visage dans son écharpe pour échapper au froid, et glissa ses mains dans les poches de son jean. Depuis l'incident, il n'avait plus remis une seule jupe, optant pour un look pantalon/t-shirt, et s'attachait toujours les cheveux pour que son père ne puisse lui faire aucune remarque sur sa tenue. Soupirant, il voûta les épaules et entra dans la cour du collège pour aller se poser dans un coin en attendant le début des cours. D'un autre côté, il avait réussi à échapper à une fête d'anniversaire. Il trouvait ça débile, et détestait qu'on le lui souhaite. Il s'était tellement bien barricadé dans sa chambre que même ses parents avaient oublié. Seul Miyavi n'avait jamais abandonné l'idée de le voir, date d'anniversaire ou non. Il eut un léger sourire, ça lui faisait tout de même plaisir de savoir qu'il voulait le revoir.

Le jour de la rentrée avait sonné. Et Miyavi ne pensait plus qu'à une chose, revoir Shinya. C'était peut-être injuste pour Toshiya, mais il fallait être honnête, Miyavi brûlait littéralement de revoir son modèle des vacances. Il chercha activement dans toute la cour, se faisant remarquer par la même occasion. Il avait profité des vacances pour changer de coiffure, troquant ses cheveux noirs et lisses pour une crête multicolore, qui seyait beaucoup à sa personnalité. Question fringues, il n'avait pas fait le difficile, optant pour un jean, un t-shirt simple bleu clair, et avait endossé son manteau blanc rayé façon zèbre. C'est génial ! Il finit par repérer Shinya dans un coin, même s'il était beaucoup moins féminin que la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Avec un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, Miyavi s'approcha, puis vint s'installer négligemment sur le banc, à ses côtés, comme s'il visitait son domaine.

Quand il tourna la tête pour voir qui venait le déranger, il n'aperçut qu'une crête multicolore. Il se recula un peu, légèrement surpris, pour découvrir que ces superbes cheveux colorés appartenaient en fait à Miyavi. Il était habillé plutôt simplement pour une fois, la chevelure était de toute façon assez particulière comme ça, tout le monde se tournait vers eux. Shinya haussa les épaules et, tout en se replongeant dans les rythmiques de la batterie du son qui lui vrillait les tympans, il tourna son regard droit devant lui, ignorant royalement son nouvel ami, et repartit sans un mot. Il crevait d'envie de parler avec lui, mais ce serait tâcher la popularité de Miyavi.

Sur le coup, Miyavi bloqua. Complètement figé sur son banc, il regarda Shinya s'éloigner les yeux grands ouverts. Si ça, ce n'était pas le snober... Il eut une grimace, se passa la langue sur les lèvres, et avec un nouveau petit sourire en coin, il se leva pour suivre le fuyard. Arrivé à son niveau, il passa doucement son bras sous le sien, retira l'un de ses écouteurs et lui souffla à l'oreille :  
« Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de m'ignorer toute la journée, princesse… »

Il lui lança à peine un regard, récupéra son bras et reprit son chemin.  
« Ne me suis pas, tu ne sais pas ce que tu risques. »

« Oh, ce sont des menaces que j'entends ? lança-t-il. »

« Non, juste un avertissement. »  
Ce n'était pas lui qu'il devait craindre, mais les autres.

Il le rejoignit en quelques pas, et se planta devant lui.  
« Voyez-vous ça, un avertissement… Et qui devrais-je craindre sur cette planète ? »

Shinya regarda autour de lui et ne mit pas longtemps à repérer les trois gus qui s'en prenaient régulièrement à lui, les yeux rivés vers eux.  
« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. »  
Et lui offrant un sourire triste, il le contourna, prêt à repartir.

« Olà princesse, fit-il en l'attrapant par le poignet, tu crois quand même pas que je vais attendre qu'on me tombe sur le dos ? Et j'ai horreur qu'on m'ignore comme ça. »

« Je ne t'ignore pas, je sauve ta peau, souffla-t-il avec légèreté. Le fait que j'ai eu raison pour le verglas ne t'a-t-il pas suffi ? »  
Il lui fit un petit sourire amusé.

Miyavi leva les yeux au ciel, et soupira.  
« Le verglas, je peux pas lui casser la gueule… Mais avec un humain, c'est beaucoup plus simple. »

Il roula des yeux.  
« T'es têtu, n'est-ce pas ? Mais, sais-tu qu'en plus de mettre ta popularité en jeu, tu mets aussi ma survie ? »  
Chaque mot prononcé était un peu plus dur à sortir. Et chaque regard lancé à Miyavi était un filet en plus autour de son cœur.

« Ma popularité, j'en ai rien à battre sérieux. »  
Puis il fronça les sourcils, resserrant ses doigts autour du poignet de Shinya.  
« Ta survie, un peu moins… »  
Et quel euphémisme c'était. Il suffisait qu'il regarde ce pauvre élève maigrichon pour avoir envie de commettre les pires folies.

« Chaque personne dans ce collège a sa place. Chaque élève sait les limites qu'il ne doit pas dépasser. Je suis désolé, Miyavi, mais ce n'est pas bon pour nous qu'on nous voit ensemble. »  
Il lui lança un regard profondément triste, récupéra son poignet et partit rapidement en direction du couloir des quatrièmes.

De son côté, c'est avec une hargne particulièrement inaccoutumée que Miyavi regagna sa salle de classe. Et pour une fois, c'était Toshiya qui était arrivé en premier. Et celui-ci ne vit pas la nécessité de creuser le sujet, manifestement, Miyavi venait de se faire envoyer bouler par Shinya, et Toshiya ne pouvait rien y faire malheureusement.

Après une journée somme toute banale, Shinya récupéra calmement ses affaires, enclencha sa musique et repartit les mains dans les poches. Traversant la cour d'un pas lent, il finit par sortir enfin du collège. Pour se faire choper par trois gros lascars. Il soupira en sentant son dos entrer violemment en contact avec le mur. Il y était habitué maintenant. Le plus grand, et également le plus baraqué, le maintint immobile en appuyant sur ses épaules.  
« Alors ma belle, on fricote avec Miyavi maintenant ? »  
Il lui lança un regard morne.  
« Pas particulièrement. »  
« Pourquoi donc étiez-vous ensemble ce matin ? Serais-tu devenu son jouet à lui maintenant ? »  
« Pas particulièrement, non. »  
« Arrête de te foutre de nous, on a bien vu vos petits regards, cracha-t-il. »  
Il se prit un coup dans le ventre qui lui coupa momentanément la respiration.  
« C'est drôle, n'est-ce pas ? A croire que les pédales attirent les pédales. Ce doit être dans l'ordre des choses en même temps… »  
Il lui fit un sourire mauvais et fit un signe de tête à ses amis en le relâchant. Ses deux comparses s'approchèrent alors de lui en faisant craquer leurs poings. Shinya ferma les yeux, il savait depuis le départ qu'il finirait par se faire battre.

18h, fin des cours. Miyavi s'étira ostensiblement en faisant craquer son dos, et jeta un coup d'œil à Toshiya, placé de l'autre côté de la salle. Ses indiscrétions coutumières venaient de lui offrir un interrogatoire serré avec le prof. Dans ces cas-là, il était convenu que l'autre n'attende pas, et mû par l'envie de s'expliquer avec Shinya, Miyavi ne se fit pas prier, et se jeta dans le couloir afin de fuir allègrement le bâtiment. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il pourrait retrouver son modèle, il décida donc de se poster à la sortie pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. Et là, il vit. Et ce qu'il vit fit bouillir son sang, à tel point qu'il cessa tout bonnement de réfléchir. Comme mû par une volonté propre, son pied s'éleva dans les airs, pour venir fracasser les côtes du côté gauche d'une espèce de monstre qui menaçait Shinya, SON Shinya, cloué contre un mur.

Rien ne vint. Il entrouvrit un œil et constata avec étonnement que Miyavi venait de débarquer. Le chef eut un rire malsain et se pencha vers Shinya, laissant les deux autres s'occuper de Miyavi.  
« Ose me répéter qu'il n'y a rien entre vous, souffla-t-il à son oreille avant de lui donner un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. »  
Shinya se sentit partir en arrière et se retint de justesse pour ne pas que sa tête entre en collision avec le mur. Puis lançant un regard à la bagarre, il se tourna vers le chef et lui balança son poing dans le nez. Il était absolument hors de question que Miyavi pense qu'il n'était capable que de se laisser faire.

Miyavi avait l'habitude de ce genre de conflit, il y était sans arrêts confronté depuis qu'il s'était fait sa première teinture, son premier piercing, ou son premier tatouage. Certes, il n'avait pas le gabarit le plus imposant qui soit, mais c'était quelqu'un de très sportif, et surtout, à la volonté de fer.  
Il ne rechigna donc pas à la tâche contre deux adversaires, et après quelques esquives, il réussit à en mettre un au tapis, tandis que l'autre prenait la fuite aux vues de la tournure des choses. A force d'énervement, Miyavi avait tellement serré les dents que sa lèvre inférieure saignait un peu, mais rien ne comptait plus que l'état de Shinya.

Le boss grogna en posant une main sur son nez en sang, lui lança un regard glacial et sortit un couteau de son manteau. Shinya fit un pas en arrière tandis que l'autre avançait vers lui. Il lui envoya un coup de pied dans le tibia et sentit la lame déchirer sa veste et frôler la peau de son bras quand le chef tomba vers l'avant. Il lui envoya un nouveau coup de pied, dans la mâchoire cette fois-ci, et se tourna vers Miyavi.

Celui-ci ne perdit pas plus de temps, après un dernier coup de rangers dans le dernier des mecs, il attrapa la main de Shinya et l'entraîna dans sa course, pressé de s'éloigner d'ici. Il courut sans discontinuer, jusqu'à être certain d'être assez loin du collège, puis emmena Shinya dans une ruelle, histoire d'assurer leurs arrières et de souffler un peu.

Il s'appuya sur ses cuisses, se pliant en deux pour récupérer son souffle.  
« Tu n'as rien ? demanda-t-il à Miyavi. »

« Ca va, t'en fais pas pour moi, répondit-il en essuyant sa lèvre du revers de la manche. Et toi ? »

« Disons que j'ai échappé à une défiguration, sourit-il en se redressant pour s'appuyer sur le mur. »

« C'est ça, tes avertissements de ce matin ? demanda Miyavi en reprenant son souffle, les yeux fixés sur Shinya. »

« Peut-être, peut-être pas, souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux. »  
Il ne prit conscience de sa blessure au bras qu'à ce moment-là. Ça pulsait douloureusement.

Miyavi soupira profondément, puis se rapprocha de Shinya pour prendre son visage entre ses mains.  
« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'évertues à ne rien dire… »  
C'était dit sans aucune expression, aucune tonalité. Il voulait juste une réponse.

Il souleva lentement les paupières pour plonger son regard dans les yeux gris de Miyavi.  
« Je t'ai dit ce matin que tout le monde avait une place mais… Je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir une autre que celle de punching-ball. Je ne suis pas fait pour ce monde, et tout ce que j'aurais gagné à m'être défendu est le droit de me cacher à chaque pause pour ne pas subir d'attaques surprises. A quoi cela servirait-il que les gens le sachent ? A quoi cela me servirait-il, à part qu'ils aient pitié de moi ? Je ne veux pas d'une amitié qui serait basée sur la pitié. »

Les sourcils de Miyavi se froncèrent, et son regard durcit légèrement.  
« Tu trouves que je suis le genre à pêcher mes amis dans la pitié ? »

« Je n'ai jamais parlé de toi, Miyavi, répliqua-t-il sans aucune émotion. »  
Il leva les yeux en l'air, essayant d'apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'un simple carré de ciel. Mais tout ce qu'il distinguait étaient des toits, et peut-être un morceau de nuage. Finalement, même le ciel l'abandonnait à son destin.  
« Mais tu ne seras pas toujours là pour me protéger, tu ne seras pas toujours là… J'ai accepté depuis longtemps le rôle qu'on m'a donné. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne serais pas toujours là… »  
Les dents serrées, il savait qu'il commençait à se dévoiler, mais c'était particulièrement agaçant de voir Shinya aussi résigné sur son sort.

« Parce que c'est ainsi. Tu ne peux pas être physiquement à deux endroits à la fois. Tu ne peux pas changer le monde, tu ne peux pas les empêcher de me suivre, tu ne peux pas les obliger à arrêter. Aussi fort que tu puisses être, tu ne seras pas toujours là. Et quoique tu dises ne changera jamais ça. »

Regardant brusquement ailleurs, peut-être même encore plus en colère que pendant la bagarre, Miyavi recula et se retint de justesse de shooter dans la poubelle la plus proche. Comment il pouvait être résolu à ce point ! Comment il pouvait accepter de se laisser faire ! C'était impensable ! Le ton monocorde de Shinya commençait sérieusement à lui mettre les nerfs en boule.  
« Désolé, mais si toi tu acceptes ça, moi non… »

« Je ne l'accepte pas, répliqua-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Je ne l'ai jamais accepté. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Regarde-moi Miyavi, regarde-moi ! Comment crois-tu que je puisse me défendre ? Je n'ai rien d'autre que ma peau qui colle à mes os, je n'ai rien d'autre que mon esprit pour m'emmener dans un autre monde. Ça ne me plaît pas Miyavi, ça ne me plaît pas d'être le souffre-douleur de tout un lycée, ça me fait mal, mais je n'y peux rien. Je ne referais jamais l'erreur de me défendre seul contre tous. »

« L'erreur ? Tu trouves que c'est une… erreur de se défendre ? »  
Ses mots furent plus durs qu'il l'aurait cru, mais cette situation était impossible.

« Si tu savais ce qu'ils sont capables de faire quand tu te défends, tu serais surpris. »  
Il avait retrouvé un ton monocorde.

Miyavi eut un sourire railleur, dépourvu de toute joie.  
« Surpris, vraiment… Peu de choses me surprenne tu sais. »

« Vraiment ? Tu ne seras donc pas surpris si je te dis que je me suis défendu la première fois. Tu ne seras donc pas surpris si je te dis que ça ne leur a pas plu. Tu ne seras donc pas surpris si je te dis qu'ils m'ont choppé à la sortie, qu'ils m'ont traîné jusqu'à une ruelle et qu'ils m'ont roué de coups jusqu'à ce que je les supplie d'arrêter. Tu ne seras donc pas surpris si je te dis que j'ai cru mourir mais que je m'en suis sorti et que j'ai réussi à faire croire à mon frère que je m'étais 'simplement battu avec un camarade de classe'. »  
Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus basse à mesure que la boule dans sa gorge grossissait. Mais il serra les dents, il ne pleurerait pas devant lui.

Miyavi plongea ses yeux dans les siens, se retenant de ne pas le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer à l'en étouffer.  
« Non je ne suis pas surpris, parce que je sais ce que c'est. OK, peut-être que j'ai toujours eu assez de force, ou assez de bol, pour m'en sortir sans me faire casser quelque chose. OK, maintenant j'ai la vie tranquille. Mais je sais ce que c'est. Et c'est bien pour ça que je n'ai pas envie que ça recommence pour toi, Shinya. »

Il détourna la tête.  
« C'est trop tard Miyavi. Et si tu t'en mêles, ça ne finira bien pour aucun d'entre nous. »  
Une larme dévala sa joue.  
« Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. Ni à toi, ni à Tochi. »

« Mais Toshiya n'est pas au courant, donc ne t'en fais pas pour lui. Et c'est un grand garçon. Reste moi. Et moi, j'ai vraiment pas l'intention de me laisser faire. »  
Il approcha de son modèle, et essuya la larme du bout des doigts.  
« Et je ne compte pas fermer les yeux sur ça. Je ne peux pas. »

Il releva ses grands yeux humides vers lui.  
« Alors garde-les grand ouvert, parce que tu en auras besoin. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que je vais m'endormir ? sourit Miyavi. C'est hors de question princesse. »

« Tu parles d'une princesse… »

« Tu sais, il paraît que la Belle au Bois Dormant était très moche au réveil, même avec son maquillage. Alors bon, je crois que t'as encore de la marge. »

« En même temps, après avoir dormi cent ans, qui serait encore beau ? »

« Moi, avoua Miyavi sans complexe, un grand sourire aux lèvres. »

« Hm, ça reste à voir… »

« Oh, vous en doutez très cher ? »

Pour toute réponse, il lui offrit un regard par-dessous ses longs cils et un petit sourire en coin.

Miyavi lui lança un regard éclatant, et prit son visage entre ses doigts délicats.  
« Allez, je suis un styliste exigeant. Je veux un grand sourire de mon modèle préféré. »

« Je… Je sais pas si… »  
Ses doigts étaient toujours aussi doux et il se retint de fermer les yeux pour profiter de ce moment. Maintenant que la situation était redevenue normale, il recommençait à faire attention à Miyavi et seulement à Miyavi.

« Et moi je suis sûr que si, assura Miyavi, qui donnait l'impression d'avoir de petits ronronnements cachés dans la gorge. »  
Un peu comme quand il réfléchissait.

Rougissant à l'avance, il étira les coins de ses lèvres en un beau et doux sourire.

« Hey, c'est mieux comme ça, sourit Miyavi. Je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux, mais c'est un bon début. »

« C'est trop embarrassant, souffla-t-il en baissant la tête. »

« Embarrassant ? Mais y a rien de plus facile ! »  
Et pour lui prouver, il lui releva doucement le visage et lui offrit un de ses plus éclatants sourires.

Ebloui un instant, il ne réagit que quelques secondes plus tard.  
« Je ne sais pas sourire comme ça. »

« En quoi c'est si dur ? »

« J'en sais rien… C'est… Je sais pas. »  
Miyavi le troublait au point où ça en frisait le ridicule.

Il eut un petit rire, et passa délicatement un doigt sur les lèvres de Shinya, sans aucune arrière-pensée.  
« Pourtant, avec une aussi jolie bouche, on devrait pouvoir faire de grands sourires… »

Il rougit vivement mais ses yeux pétillèrent comme jamais. Il baissa la tête et frissonna.  
« Tu dois attendre Tochi ou on peut y aller ? »

« Je sais pas combien de temps notre prof va le retenir en otage, alors… je peux toujours te raccompagner si tu veux, proposa-t-il d'un ton léger. »

Il accepta en le remerciant généreusement. Il ne se sentait pas la force de rentrer seul chez lui.

« Parfait. Alors en route princesse ! »

« Hm. »  
Il lui fit un sourire et se mit à marcher, resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou et croisant les bras pour se protéger du froid. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur quand il appuya sur son bras blessé.  
« T'inquiète pas, répliqua-t-il avant toute intervention de Miyavi. Ça ira. »

« T'es sûr, tu veux pas que je regarde ? »

« Pour le moment, je veux juste rentrer chez moi, j'ai trop froid. »  
Et il accéléra un peu l'allure.

« Ok, on verra ça plus tard… soupira Miyavi en allongeant ses pas pour revenir à son niveau. De toute façon, si c'est plus grave, Toshiya s'en occupera… »

« Je ne lui dirai rien du tout. Et ne t'avise pas de lui avouer quoique ce soit, menaça-t-il. »

« Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? railla Miyavi en souriant. »

« Non, mais j'ai un moyen de pression, sourit-il mystérieusement. »

Miyavi haussa un sourcil, étonné.  
« Un moyen de pression… »

« Je peux toujours te menacer de te trouver un autre modèle. »  
Et, lui tirant la langue, il eut un rire léger en partant en courant.

« Hey, tu peux pas me faire ça ! protesta Miyavi en partant à sa suite. Shinya, reviens ici ! »

« Tu m'auras pas si facilement, pouffa-t-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil avant de bifurquer à gauche. »

Complètement interloqué, Miyavi accéléra l'allure et suivit Shinya à gauche.  
« La prochaine fois, je t'attache ! prévint-il. »

« Je me laisserai pas faire ! »  
Leur grande maison finit par apparaître dans son champ de vision et il accéléra également.

« Tu rêves princesse, je t'enfermerai dans un donjon, et je te laisserai sortir que pour mes expériences ! s'écria Miyavi en gagnant du terrain. »

« Ouh, la vilaine sorcière ! »  
Il rit à nouveau et s'engagea dans l'allée de chez lui. D'ailleurs, il ne se souvenait pas que l'allée était aussi longue que ça d'habitude.

En quelques pas, Miyavi finit par rejoindre le fuyard, et le stoppa en l'attrapant délicatement par les hanches.  
« Trop tard princesse, la sorcière a gagné ! »

« Ah non, c'est pas possible, la sorcière gagne jamais dans les contes. »  
Essoufflé, il lui fit son sourire le plus rayonnant et, profitant de l'hébétement de Miyavi, fuit jusque chez lui.  
« Perdu ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. »

« Hey, t'as triché ! protesta Miyavi. »  
Puis il eut un sourire en coin.  
« Mais joli sourire, avoua-t-il. »

« Tu n'avais pas précisé que je n'avais pas le droit de sourire. Tu entres ? proposa-t-il en ouvrant la porte. »

« Tant qu'il n'y a pas de bûcher à sorcière qui m'attend à l'intérieur… »

« Seulement une cheminée pour nous réchauffer et un chocolat chaud si tu es sage. »

« Ca sera dur, mais… je veux bien faire un effort, sourit-il en entrant à sa suite. »

Il referma la porte derrière lui et ôta ses chaussures en constatant avec soulagement que ses parents n'étaient pas là. Puis il lança son sac au bas de l'escalier, enleva son écharpe et sa veste avant de se diriger vers le salon, disant à Miyavi de le suivre. Il alluma la cheminée rapidement et indiqua le canapé à son ami.

Même s'il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait rester, Miyavi retira ses chaussures, et vint se lover dans le canapé, plongeant son regard dans les jeunes flammes de la cheminée. Il avait l'impression de se contempler ainsi. Shinya avait sur lui des effets non prévisibles…

« Un chocolat chaud ou un thé ? demanda Shinya en penchant la tête devant lui. »

Miyavi recula légèrement sous cette apparition soudaine.  
« Choco s'il vous plaît mademoiselle, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin pour masquer sa surprise. »

« Tout de suite monsieur, pouffa-t-il en se dirigeant gracieusement vers la cuisine. »  
Il prépara rapidement deux chocolats chauds, glissa un paquet de gâteaux dans sa poche et retourna au salon où il posa les tasses et les gâteaux sur la table basse.  
« Et voilà ! »

« Tu ferais une parfaite maîtresse de maison, dis donc, fit remarquer Miyavi avant de se rendre compte du mot qu'il venait d'employer. »

Shinya haussa les épaules en se contrôlant pour ne pas rougir.  
« Peut-être. »

« En tout cas, tu sais parfaitement t'occuper des invités, sourit-il pour dévier la conversation. »  
Bizarrement, c'était bien la première fois qu'un mot en particulier le dérangeait avec quelqu'un en particulier.

« Je fais de mon mieux, fit-il en s'asseyant. »

« C'est un honneur, sourit Miyavi en prenant une gorgée sans lâcher une seconde Shinya du regard. »

Il prit une gorgée également, reposa sa tasse, ôta sa chemise à présent trouée et releva légèrement la manche de son t-shirt pour analyser sa blessure. C'était superficiel, rien de bien méchant. Il faudrait qu'il pense à la désinfecter et ça irait.

Délicieusement mince, pensa Miyavi en le regardant retirer sa chemise sans gêne aucune. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de ses pensées, et ne manque de s'étrangler avec son chocolat.

« Ca va ? s'inquiéta Shinya en entendant Miyavi tousser. »

« Impeccable, assura Miyavi en reprenant sa contenance habituelle. »  
Mais bon sang, quel crétin tu fais…

« Au fait, pourquoi mon frère a été retenu par un prof ? »

« Parce qu'il est pas assez discret quand il fait autre chose qu'étudier en cours, pouffa Miyavi. »

Shinya eut un petit rire.  
« M'étonne même pas de lui. »

« S'il était aussi discret que moi, souffla Miyavi d'un air pseudo désespéré. »

« J'ai beaucoup de mal à t'imaginer discret… »

« Que veux-tu, j'ai beaucoup de talents cachés… »  
Il reposa sa tasse, et étala ses bras sur le dossier du canapé avec un sourire.

« Comme quoi ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil. »

« Des tas de choses, éluda-t-il sans entrer dans le vif du sujet. »

« Mouais… Il en a pour longtemps ? »

« J'en sais rien du tout, admit-il. Pourquoi ? »

« Pour savoir ce que je lui fais à manger. »

« OK. Tu veux que je lui envoie un message ? »

« Non, c'est rien. Je verrais bien. Au pire, je lui ferai des pâtes. »

« Je suis sûr que t'es un pro en cuisine. »

« Je me débrouille, répondit-il. Oh, ils vont pas être inquiets de ne pas te voir revenir chez toi ? »

« Mes frères, ils seront tranquilles, railla-t-il. Mais ma mère va hurler… »  
Il poussa un soupir. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer.

« Nos parents rentreront tard, tu peux appeler chez toi pour manger avec nous si ça te dit. »

Sur le coup, Miyavi bloqua, et ne put retenir le grand sourire qui naquit sur ses lèvres.  
« Si ça te dérange pas, avec plaisir. »

« Ca mettra un peu d'ambiance à la maison. Je te laisse appeler, tu peux utiliser le fixe si ça te dit, je suis à la cuisine. »

Il approuva d'un signe de tête, s'étala de tout son long sur le canapé et attrapa le combiné. Il était venu tellement de fois voir Toshiya qu'il connaissait la maison par cœur. Pour son bonheur, ce fut Aoi qui décrocha, et il ne fit pas le difficile. Au contraire, il serait débarrassé de son cadet pour la soirée. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Miyavi raccrocha.

Shinya avait décidé de cuisiner un plat qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Il se lava les mains, les essuya sur son jean, refit sa queue de cheval pour que ses cheveux ne le gênent pas et sortit les ingrédients. Il coupa le poulet en morceaux, suivirent les poivrons et les poireaux. Puis il ajouta le lait de coco et fit mijoter le tout en assaisonnant. Il espérait que Miyavi apprécierait. Il adorait le mélange de toutes les saveurs sur sa langue.

« Tu cuisines quoi ? demanda Miyavi en arrivant dans la cuisine, attiré par l'odeur. »

« Surprise ! s'exclama-t-il en remuant le tout. »

Il eut une moue mi-agacée mi-impatiente, et s'approcha de Shinya, essayant de deviner ce qu'il faisait en regardant par dessus son épaule.

« Oh, Monsieur n'aimerait-il pas être tenu dans l'ignorance ? fit Shinya, particulièrement amusé. »

« Absolument, Monsieur aime tout savoir, répliqua Miyavi. Alors tu avoues, ou je dois te torturer ? »

« Tu ne sauras rien de ma bouche ! »

L'espace d'un instant, Miyavi fut tenté de glisser ses mains sur les hanches de Shinya pour venir le chatouiller, mais il s'en abstint. Au contraire il recula même. Se connaissant, il était capable de faire n'importe quoi.

« Tu abandonnes ? pouffa-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas, Tochi reconnaîtra l'odeur et se précipitera dans la cuisine à son retour. »

« Y a intérêt… souffla-t-il en s'adossant à un meuble, les bras croisés. »

« Oh, Monsieur boude, se moqua-t-il. »  
Puis il goûta sa cuisine, fit une petite moue et donna une cuillère à Miyavi.  
« Dis-moi ce que tu en penses. »

Sans se faire prier, Miyavi posa ses doigts sur la main de Shinya, et goûta délicatement la cuillère. C'était…  
« Génialissime ! fit-il en ouvrant de grands yeux. »

« Tu trouves ? J'ai pourtant l'impression qu'il manque de quelques choses. »

« Un rien d'épices je dirais, fit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. »

« Des épices ? Quel genre d'épices ? »  
Il ne pouvait pas assortir n'importe quoi.

« Hey, c'est pas moi le cuisinier ici, sourit Miyavi. Invente ! »

Il poussa un gémissement plaintif, se tourna vers son repas, goûta, réfléchit un instant, ajouta un peu de curry et de poivre, goûta de nouveau et, satisfait du résultat, tendit une autre cuillérée à Miyavi.

Celui-ci goûta de nouveau, et un sourire éclaira son visage.  
« Parfait, aussi doux que piquant. »

« Je suis content, alors. »

« Tu as appris à cuisiner tout seul ? »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête en retournant touiller dans son mélange et baisser un peu le feu.

« Félicitations, c'est super ! approuva-t-il avec un sourire. »

« Merci, ça me fait plaisir. »

« De rien. »  
Il souffla un instant, puis sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, son regard dériva vers son hôte. Le long de ses longues et fines jambes… Contournant ses hanches… Glissant dans le creux de sa taille… Effleurant les courbes à peine marquées de son dos… Remontant sur ses épaules… Frôlant sa nuque… Intriguant, mystérieux, et attirant.

« Je me demande ce que mon frère peut bien faire, questionna-t-il en surveillant de près la cuisson. »

« Hm… répondit-il à peine, plongé dans ses divagations. »  
Ses cheveux flottaient au rythme de sa respiration… C'était reposant. Sa voix grave, en totale contradiction avec son physique… Envoûtante. Sa peau pâle et si fine… Attirante, très attirante.

Oubliant légèrement la présence de Miyavi et se concentrant sur ce qu'il faisait, il se mit à fredonner doucement un air calme. A cet instant précis, en dépit de ce qu'il s'était passé il y a près d'une heure, il se sentait serein.

Gagné par la plénitude, Miyavi perdit tout sourire, son visage se détendant à mesure que Shinya chantonnait. C'était plaisant de le voir comme ça, et pour rien au monde Miyavi ne l'aurait dérangé. Il aimait bien le voir cuisiner.

« S'il ne se dépêche pas, ça finira par être trop cuit, bougonna-t-il. »  
Il soupira doucement, haussa les épaules, baissa un peu plus le feu et se remit à fredonner.

« Tant pis pour lui… souffla Miyavi d'un air un peu absent. »

Shinya sursauta en se retournant.  
« Pardon ! s'exclama-t-il en s'inclinant. J'étais tellement pris dans ce que je faisais que j'avais oublié que j'avais un invité. Je suis vraiment confus, ajouta-t-il en rougissant. »

« Quoi ? s'étonna Miyavi en reprenant pied sur terre. Oh, c'est rien t'inquiète pas ! »  
D'autant qu'il l'avait maté sans retenue depuis tout à l'heure… Mieux valait qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué.

« Tant mieux, sourit-il. Tu veux bien surveiller la cuisson pendant que je mets la table ? »

« Avec plaisir princesse. »

Il le remercia d'un sourire en lui tendant la cuillère en bois et se dirigea vers les placards pour sortir des assiettes et des couverts. Comme d'habitude, les assiettes creuses étaient légèrement trop hautes pour lui, ne servant que très peu, et il dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour les attraper, soulevant son t-shirt. Il frissonna légèrement en sentant un courant d'air sur la peau de son ventre et de son dos et se dépêcha de sortir les assiettes du placard, prit les couverts et alla disposer le tout sur la table. Puis il prépara un grand plat pour le repas et retourna auprès de Miyavi.

« Tu t'es pas fait manger par le placard ? demanda Miyavi avec un sourire. »

« C'est pas drôle ! protesta-t-il en lui donnant une tape amicale sur la tête. »

« Hey, je l'ai vu ! C'est un pervers ton placard, j'en suis sûr ! »

« Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, je vais finir par croire que t'es pire que mon frère ! »

Miyavi pouffa de rire.  
« Mais je suis pire que lui, mon pauvre Shinya ! »  
« Ca, pour être pire, je te le fais pas dire ! s'exclama alors le concerné d'une voix joyeuse en rentrant dans la cuisine. »

« Tochi ! s'écria Shinya en allant lui faire une bise. Tu tombes bien, c'est cuit ! »

« Je suis trop balèze ! »

« C'est l'appel de ton estomac, surtout. Ça s'est bien passé avec ton professeur ? demanda-t-il en versant le dîner dans le plat. »

« Ouais, juste les sermons habituels, il m'a donné des lignes de règlement à copier et tout, soupira-t-il. »  
« Sérieux ? pouffa Miyavi. »

« J'espère que ça t'apprendra à être plus discret, à défaut d'être plus sérieux. »

« Mais, c'est de la faute de Miya en plus ! »

Shinya haussa les sourcils en posant le plat sur la table et se tourna vers le concerné.  
« Ah bon ? »

« La balance, c'est totalement faux ! nia ce dernier avec aplomb. »

« Si vous ne m'expliquez pas ce qui se passe, je vous prive de dîner ! »

« Nan, tu peux pas faire ça ! protesta Toshiya. Miyavi ! »  
« OK, je lui ai juste envoyé un message pendant le cours… »

« Et ? »

« Mon portable… »  
« … a sonné. »

« C'est pas vrai, soupira Shinya. On t'a jamais dit qu'on met son téléphone sur silencieux en cours ? »

« Hey, c'est lui qui fait la connerie, c'est moi qu'on engueule ! »

« Et toi, s'exclama-t-il en pointant un index accusateur sur Miyavi, tu devrais avoir honte de faire des choses aussi stupides ! Et maintenant asseyez-vous pour manger ! »

« La princesse se rebelle, railla Miyavi en s'exécutant tout de même. »

« Il faut bien vous remettre dans le droit chemin, bande de chenapans ! rigola-t-il en s'asseyant. »

Toshiya lui tira la langue, puis enchaîna avec un grand sourire.  
« On peut se servir ? »

« Vas-y, espèce d'estomac sur pattes ! »

« Merci ! »  
Il se servit donc copieusement, avant de passer le plat à son frère.

« Faut tout t'apprendre à toi, les invités d'abord ! »  
Et il tendit le plat à Miyavi.

« Merci princesse, sourit-il, alors que Toshiya manquait de s'étrangler. »  
« Depuis quand tu l'appelles princesse ??! »

« C'est vrai ça, depuis quand tu m'appelles princesse ? demanda-t-il avec un clin d'œil amusé. »

« Et depuis quand vous vous faites des clins d'œils ???! »  
« Eh, d'abord je fais pas de clins d'œil. Et j'en sais rien moi, c'est venu comme ça. »

Shinya pouffa en ébouriffant les cheveux de son frère.  
« Laisse tomber Tochi, et mange avant que ce soit froid. »

« Mouais, ché bijarre quand même, mâchonna-t-il en fixant Miyavi. »

« On parle pas la bouche pleine, mal élevé ! rouspéta Shinya en se servant une petite assiette. »

« Et toi mange. »  
« Ca m'a l'air animé les repas ici, dites donc, fit Miyavi avec ravissement. »

Il leur tira la langue à tous les deux, attrapa ses couverts et prit une bouchée.

« Shinya, on tire pas la langue, c'est mal élevé, fit négligemment Toshiya. »  
« Et c'est pas digne d'une princesse. »

Il ne daigna pas répondre ni même lever la tête de son assiette et se contenta de continuer à savourer son repas.

« Tu nous boudes ? demanda Miyavi de sa voix ronronnante. »

Il se concentra de façon à rester indifférent et à ne surtout pas le regarder avec un sourire. C'était à la fois très désagréable et impressionnant de se sentir ainsi hors de contrôle dans son propre corps.

« Shin-chaaaaan, dis quelque chose ! fit Toshiya en venant le chatouiller. »

Il avala de travers avant de rire en toussant.  
« Ah, tu triches, arrête ! »

« Olala, t'es sensible ! Retiens Miyavi ! »  
Celui-ci pouffa de rire, comme si c'était la remarque la plus incongrue qu'il ait jamais entendu. Mais mentalement, il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire…

« Tss, dis-moi pas que tu l'ignorais, imbécile ! protesta-t-il en repoussant son frère. »

« Bah si, dit-il innocemment. »

« Crétin, répliqua-t-il en lui donnant une tape sur le front. Retourne manger et laisse-moi tranquille ! »

« Comment t'es méchant avec Princesse, souffla Miyavi. »  
« Même pas vrai, bouda Toshiya. »

« Mince, j'ai oublié mes médicaments, s'exclama-t-il brusquement en se levant. Je reviens, ne vous entretuez pas, ce serait sympa. C'est moi qui fais le ménage ! »  
Et il fila rapidement dans sa chambre pour prendre ses boîtes de cachets.

« Du caractère, apprécia Miyavi en souriant. »  
« Franchement t'abuses, je te donne plein d'occasions, tu les saisis même pas, soupira Toshiya. »  
« Quoi des occasions ? »  
« Pour vous rapprocher, ce genre de choses… Tu crois que je suis aveugle ? »  
« Mais n'importe quoi… »  
« Pourquoi tu nies l'évidence, sourit Toshiya. »  
« Tu joues les entremetteuses, je te jure que je t'arrache la tête. »  
« Bah fais quelque chose alors. »  
« Mais arrête un peu avec ton délire Tochi… »

Il fouilla dans sa table de chevet, sans résultat, pas de trace non plus sur son bureau. Il soupira. Où les avait-il mis ?

« Mais avoue qu'il te plaît… »  
« Tochi, on dirait que tu veux me le vendre, c'est pathétique. »  
« Mais nan ! Mais il a besoin de quelqu'un, et toi aussi. »  
« Et toi alors, t'es toujours célibataire à ce que je sache. »  
« C'est pas pareil… »  
« Si. Alors fous-moi la paix avec tes conneries, sinon je te mords. »  
« Essaye tiens. »

Ah si, dans le salon. Il descendit en vitesse et se précipita dans la pièce. Mais, après avoir fouillé, il ne les avait pas plus trouvés que dans sa chambre.  
« Fait chier ! »

« Je suis sûr que t'as passé la fin d'après-midi à le mater, t'as profité que j'étais pas là. »  
« Tochi… »  
« Et si ça se trouve, vous avez même profité ! »  
« Toshiya, merde ! »  
« Mais Miya, t'es lourd quand même ! Agis ! »  
« J'y crois pas, c'est toi qui me traites de lourd ! »

Retournant dans la cuisine, il ne leur dit pas un mot et fouilla partout. Manquant de se casser la figure en se prenant les pieds dans son jean trop long, il se rattrapa de justesse au plan de travail et remarqua quelque chose d'étrange dans la poubelle.  
« Oh non, putain ! s'exclama-t-il en se prenant la tête à deux mains. »

« Diantre, mon cher frère, quel langage employez-vous donc ! fit semblant de s'offusquer Toshiya. »  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il récupéra sa boîte de cachet et la lança sur la table.  
« Voilà ce qu'il se passe ! »

« Et ça veut dire quoi ça ? »

Il eut un rire sinistre.  
« Ca veut seulement dire qu'en plus de s'en prendre à moi moralement, mes parents feront tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour me détruire physiquement. »

« Ils pourront pas faire ça, contra Toshiya. Tu prendras tes médicaments, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. »

« Et je fais comment maintenant qu'ils sont dans la poubelle ? »  
Il était prêt à s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre. C'était trop en une journée. Il ne manquait plus que leurs parents arrivent pour clore la soirée…

« On ira en chercher demain, t'en fais pas pour ça. Je les garderai dans mes affaires, ils les trouveront pas. »

Il inspira profondément et se passa les mains sur le visage.  
« Hm, tu as raison. Tout ira bien. »

Toshiya lui prit la main, et la serra doucement.  
« Ils te feront rien, c'est promis. »  
Miyavi fronça un sourcil.

« Hm, je te fais confiance. »

« Un problème ? fit Miyavi, perplexe. »

Shinya dénia de la tête et revint s'installer à sa place, la tête baissée.

Miyavi soupira, mais n'ajouta rien. Il avait déjà eu assez de mal tout à l'heure, pas la peine de réessayer maintenant. De toute façon, vu le regard que lui lança Toshiya, il saurait bien tôt ou tard.

Reniflant piteusement, Shinya frotta ses yeux et finit de manger en silence.

Miyavi en fit de même, gardant un silence total pour se concentrer. Il se passait trop de choses pas claires pour qu'il n'ait pas envie de passer à côté. Il s'en mêlerait, quoi que puisse dire Shinya. Son heure viendrait…

Sans relever la tête, il se mit debout.  
« Je suis désolé, je vais vous laisser, je suis fatigué. Merci pour tout à l'heure Miyavi, bonne nuit à tous les deux. »  
Il fit un petit signe de main et partit rapidement.

Toshiya le laissa partir, et après un coup d'œil entendu à Miyavi, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps d'en rester là aujourd'hui. De toute manière, ils se verraient le lendemain, ce serait l'occasion de mettre les choses au clair.

**-**

**A suivre...**

**-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : **Laissez-moi vivre – Bonus II.

**Auteur :** Rukyoshû & son alpha lecteur qui souhaite garder son anonymat.

**-**

**Bonne lecture !**

**-  
**

IV – Où on se venge en détruisant une voiture à coups de batte et de canif.

-

Deux semaines. Ca faisait seulement deux semaines que Shinya évitait consciencieusement son frère et Miyavi. Il s'en était plutôt bien sorti jusqu'à maintenant. Mais ça devenait de plus en plus dur. Chaque fois qu'il apercevait Miyavi quelque part, il crevait d'envie d'aller le saluer, rien que pour le plaisir de le voir sourire. Indéniablement, il se sentait attiré physiquement et mentalement par cet hyperactif surprenant. Et ça lui faisait un peu peur tout de même. Shinya soupira en roulant sur son lit pour s'installer sur le ventre. C'est fou ce qu'il pouvait s'ennuyer. Etant samedi soir, Toshiya était parti dormir chez Miyavi. Il avait d'ailleurs pris soin de laisser son téléphone portable dans la salle de bain avec un petit mot qui disait simplement « En cas de problème, appelle Miya. », court mais précis. Jetant un coup d'œil à son réveil, il se leva pour aller manger. Normalement, ses parents n'étaient pas là. Il enfila rapidement une chemise par-dessus son jean et descendit, portable en poche. Une fois la porte de la cuisine poussée, il se dit que finalement, il aurait mieux fait d'attendre encore un peu. Son père était installé à table, se goinfrait d'amuse-gueule et buvait ce qui ressemblait à du rhum. Il releva brusquement la tête vers lui et ses traits devinrent durs. Shinya fit un pas en arrière alors que son père se levait.  
« Qu'est-ce tu fous là, tapette ? Dégage ! »  
Les vapeurs d'alcool arrivèrent jusqu'à lui et il recula à nouveau, manquant de tomber par la même occasion.  
« Et puis c'est quoi cette tenue, tu pourrais t'habiller convenablement pour te présenter devant ton père, bon à rien ! »  
Il fit quelques pas hésitants vers son fils alors que celui-ci continuait de s'éloigner dans le couloir.  
« Tu as peur hein ? Ca sent la terreur à plein nez ! »  
Shinya dénia de la tête en déglutissant avec difficulté. Il se demanda combien de chances il avait d'échapper à son père en se retournant pour s'enfuir. Certainement plus qu'à marcher ainsi à reculons en le regardant s'approcher dangereusement. Il se retourna alors vivement et courut jusqu'à la porte menant au hall d'entrée. Malheureusement, le ciel était contre lui et sa chemise se prit dans la poignée de la porte. Il se libéra hâtivement, mais son père arriva rapidement et il lui attrapa la cheville alors qu'il commençait à peine à monter les escaliers. Shinya perdit alors l'équilibre et tomba durement contre les marches sous le rire moqueur de son père qui l'entraîna au salon en le tirant par les cheveux. Il le lâcha ensuite brutalement avant de lui asséner un coup de pieds dans le ventre.  
« Tu n'es qu'une merde, vaurien ! »  
Shinya accusa le coup avec difficulté, se roulant en boule pour reprendre son souffle et attendre les autres coups. Mais son père, aussi saoul soit-il, n'en était pas devenu stupide. Il attrapa son fils par sa chemise et le força à se redresser avant de lui porter une rafale de coups de poing là où il pouvait l'atteindre. Essayant de se protéger tant bien que mal, Shinya se sentit comme un misérable chaton qu'on tue à la naissance, alors qu'il est sans défense et tout chétif. Lui envoyant son genou dans la mâchoire, son père partit vers le petit meuble dans le coin de la pièce. Shinya essaya de ramper vers la sortie, sonné, le nez en sang et le corps en morceaux. Mais Monsieur Terashi fut plus rapide que lui et lui balança son pied dans les côtes.  
« Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. Tu finiras par ressembler à un homme ! »  
Les larmes aux yeux, Shinya releva la tête vers son géniteur et remarqua avec horreur la paire de ciseaux qu'il avait dans les mains. Puisant dans le peu de forces qu'il lui restait, il réussit à le repousser vers les canapés et à se traîner rapidement jusque la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit précipitamment avant de s'enfuir. Tout son corps protestait, mais il fallait qu'il s'en aille le plus loin possible.  
« Crève bâtard ! entendit-il son père hurler. »  
Puis un claquement de porte, et Shinya s'effondra en sanglots sur le trottoir. Il sortit alors le portable de son frère, qui avait survécu aux coups reçus, et chercha d'une main tremblante le numéro de Miyavi avant d'appuyer sur la touche d'appel.

A moitié vautré sur son lit, les yeux fermés, Tochi jouant de la basse juste à côté de lui, Miyavi ne regarda même pas le numéro qui s'afficha sur l'écran de son portable. Il décrocha machinalement.  
« Allô… »

Inspirant difficilement, Shinya trembla un peu plus fortement.  
« A… l'aide… articula-t-il dans un sanglot. »

« Shinya ? fit Miyavi, attirant immédiatement l'attention de Toshiya. T'es où ? »

« Devant… la maison… indiqua-t-il en essayant de se relever. »  
Malheureusement, il chuta à nouveau, le portable s'échappant de ses doigts.  
« Miya… appela-t-il en se roulant en boule sur le sol. »

Gardant l'appareil collé à l'oreille, Miyavi se leva brusquement pour sortir de la chambre, faisant signe à Toshiya.  
« Magne, on décroche d'ici. »  
Sans attendre, ils dévalèrent la maison pour sortir la moto de Miyavi du garage, et confia son portable à Toshiya au cas où, alors qu'il démarrait en trombe. Vingt minutes plus tard, et sans réfléchir aux limitations de vitesse malgré l'obscurité et le temps, ils arrivèrent près de la maison, et Miyavi se gara presque en dérapage, Toshiya appelant son frère.

Frigorifié, et couvert de sang, il mit un moment à comprendre qu'on l'appelait.  
« Tochi ? souffla-t-il en tentant de se redresser. »

Toshiya ne tarda pas à le retrouver, et se jeta près de lui.  
« Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! s'exclama-t-il. »

« Pa… pa… murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux. »

« Faut appeler une ambulance, souffla Miyavi en essayant de ne pas perdre son sang-froid et de commettre un meurtre. Jamais on pourra le transporter dans cet état. »  
« OK… »  
« Fais-le, je vais m'occuper de lui, d'accord ? »  
Toshiya faillit refuser, mais il avait confiance en Miyavi, il ne commettrait pas d'impair.  
« Shinya, souffla-t-il en posant une main sur sa joue glacée. »

Fronçant les sourcils, il se força à soulever les paupières et mit quelques secondes à faire le point.  
« Miya… J'ai mal… »

« Je sais princesse, force pas. On va s'occuper de toi. »

Il chercha sa main à tâtons et la serra légèrement entre ses doigts, grimaçant un peu sous la douleur.  
« Désolé… de t'avoir fui… »

« Chut… souffla-t-il en posant les doigts de sa main valide sur les lèvres tremblantes de son modèle. Ne parle pas, garde tes forces. »

Il toussa et du sang glissa le long de son menton. Sa respiration sifflait légèrement et il crispa ses doigts sur ceux de Miyavi.

« Ils arrivent, souffla Toshiya en s'approchant de son frère. »  
« Tiens bon princesse, fit Miyavi en resserrant ses doigts sur ceux de Shinya. »

« Je… je suis pas… un bâtard… ni un vaurien… articula-t-il. »

« Bien sûr que non, siffla son frère en fronçant les sourcils. »

« Alors pourquoi… il me bat ? demanda-t-il en toussant pour cracher le sang qui s'accumulait dans sa bouche. »

« Parce que c'est qu'un abruti, répliqua sèchement Miyavi. Un type qui n'a aucune conscience… »

« Hm… J'ai froid… souffla Shinya en fermant à nouveau les yeux. »

Toshiya retira alors sa veste, Miyavi étant coincé par la prise de sa main, et la posa doucement sur le corps de son petit frère.  
« Les secours arrivent, tiens bon. »

Son torse se soulevait de plus en plus difficilement, et Shinya avait du mal à continuer de lutter, ses doigts se desserrant de plus en plus autour de la main de Miyavi.

Finalement, l'ambulance finit par arriver, et Miyavi dut consentir à lâcher la main de Shinya pour que les ambulanciers puissent s'en occuper. Avec une infinie douceur, ils installèrent Shinya dans une espèce de coquille, pour ne pas aggraver de supposées fractures, puis l'emmenèrent à l'intérieur de l'ambulance. Toshiya grimpa avec lui, et Miyavi suivit à moto jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Les médecins lui donnèrent les premiers soins dans le véhicule et, une fois à l'hôpital, l'emmenèrent directement en bloc opératoire pour hémorragie interne.

Miyavi rejoignit Toshiya dans la salle d'attente, et incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, il explosa.  
« Je vais le tuer… siffla Toshiya. »  
« Attends que Shinya soit remis avant de faire des conneries. Ca me démange aussi, mais la priorité, c'est ton frère. »  
« Qu'il ait pu profiter de mon absence… »  
« Hey, calme toi OK. C'est un lâche, tu le sais depuis longtemps. Et c'est pas ta faute. Tout ce qu'on doit faire, c'est attendre… »  
Et c'est ce qu'ils commencèrent à faire dans un silence religieux, et agaçant, véritablement éprouvant pour les nerfs.

Au bout d'une petite heure, un jeune chirurgien sortit du bloc. Il avait déjà vu quelques cas de coups et blessures, mais jamais à une telle échelle. Ce gosse avait dû réellement souffrir.

« Alors, il va bien ?! s'exclama Toshiya en voyant un médecin arriver dans la salle, sans même savoir si c'était lui qui s'était occupé de son frère. »

« Si vous parlez du jeune garçon battu, oui. Il devra rester en observation, mais il est tiré d'affaires. »

Toshiya souffla, et se laissa tomber sur le banc le plus proche.  
« Combien de temps il devra rester ici ? demanda alors Miyavi. »

« Une semaine, le temps de voir si son état se stabilise correctement. »

« Et selon vous, quel est le pronostic ? »

« C'est un battant. Il a résisté jusqu'à ce qu'on l'emmène au bloc, alors il s'en sortira. »

« OK… »  
Maintenant, il pouvait respirer tranquillement. Shinya s'en sortirait.

« On l'a transféré dans une chambre. Vous pourrez aller le voir d'ici une vingtaine de minutes. Vous pourrez demander le numéro de chambre à l'accueil. »

« D'accord, soupira Toshiya. Merci de vous en être occupé. »

« Je n'ai fait que mon travail. »  
Il les salua d'un sourire et s'apprêtait à partir avant de se tourner à nouveau vers eux.  
« Ce gosse est vraiment courageux. Protégez-le bien. »  
Et il s'en alla sans autre commentaire.

Miyavi et Toshiya passèrent les minutes qui suivirent à faire le point en silence, évitant de se parler ou quoi que ce soit. Shinya était sauf, c'était l'essentiel. Le reste viendrait plus tard, et c'était inutile d'en débattre maintenant. Mais les choses ne pourraient pas poursuivre de cette manière, c'était hors de question. Si ça continuait ainsi… mieux valait ne pas y penser.

Quelques temps plus tard, une infirmière vint les prévenir qu'ils pouvaient aller voir le jeune blessé. Ils se levèrent le plus calmement possible que leur permettait leur impatience, et ils gagnèrent la chambre de Shinya.

Shinya était paisiblement endormi. On pouvait apercevoir plusieurs ecchymoses sur sa peau laiteuse, et il était si fin qu'il passait presque inaperçu dans ce grand lit blanc. Mais il semblait serein et c'était le plus important.

Avec lenteur, Miyavi partit s'installer dans un fauteuil de la chambre, laissant à Toshiya le loisir de veiller son frère d'un peu plus près. De toute manière, mieux valait qu'il ne se réveille pas maintenant. Il avait trop à récupérer et à encaisser. Le réveil serait sûrement dur, autant le repousser le plus possible, le temps que son corps se remette du choc.

Toshiya s'approcha du lit de son frère et prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne. Elle était froide. Il serra les dents.  
« Je te jure qu'il va payer… »

« Reste calme, sinon tu vas le réveiller… souffla Miyavi. C'est pas le moment de t'énerver. Moi aussi j'ai envie d'aller lui péter les dents, mais ça attendra. »

« Pourquoi il faut qu'il rentre chaque fois que je suis absent ? soupira-t-il en se laissant tomber dans la chaise près du lit. »

« C'est pas ta faute Tochi. »

Se passant une main dans les cheveux, il posa son regard sur son frère avant de le reporter sur Miyavi.  
« Peut-être que si… C'est moi qui l'ai encouragé à être comme il est. »

Miyavi fronça les sourcils.  
« Et alors… Il a pas à se priver d'être comme il est le mieux à cause d'un abruti. »

« Peut-être, mais il serait pas en train de crever sur un lit d'hôpital… »  
Il poussa un profond soupir.  
« Je vois pas où a eu lieu le bug. Je comprends pas ce qui a pu se passer pour que nos parents deviennent ces espèces de crevards… »

« Cherche pas, y a des choses qui s'expliquent pas. T'auras tout le temps de creuser, crois-moi… Mais faudra faire quelque chose, parce que ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. »

« Je refuse qu'il retourne à la maison. Mes parents s'en prendront jamais à moi, sont trop cons pour ça, mais il est hors de question qu'il remette les pieds là-bas. »

« Il peut toujours venir chez moi… »

Il haussa un sourcil.  
« Et tu vas le caser où ? Avec tes frères, ça va pas être la galère ? »

« Ils sont peut-être chiants, mais ils comprendront. Il peut toujours dormir dans ma chambre, et de toute façon, c'est pas la place qui manque chez moi. »

« Dans ta chambre ? Seul avec toi ? Hm… Faudra que je pense à installer de caméras de surveillance partout ! plaisanta-t-il. »

« Quoi, t'as peur qu'il me saute dessus ? demanda Miyavi d'un ton innocent. Je le croyais pas comme ça… »

« Il osera jamais, mais toi… j'en suis pas si sûr… »

« Tochi, tu sais bien que je suis pas comme ça voyons… »

« Je ne le sais pas justement. Je suis sûr que tu serais capable d'en profiter. »

« Ton manque de confiance m'attriste, mon cher ami… »

Il allait répliquer quand il sentit les doigts de son frère bouger entre les siens. Il reporta son attention sur lui et le vit papilloter des paupières un moment avant de finalement ouvrir ses yeux sur le monde.  
« Tochi ? »

« Je suis là, tout va bien, sourit-il en serrant doucement ses doigts sur les siens. »

Il referma les yeux un moment, respirant difficilement sous la douleur de son corps.  
« Miya ? demanda-t-il faiblement. »

« Chuis là aussi princesse. Mais force pas, t'es pas en état. Tu devrais plutôt essayer de dormir. Tout va bien maintenant. »

« Hm. »  
Il lui fit un sourire plus que tremblant et fragile avant de se laisser à nouveau glisser dans l'inconscience.  
Toshiya serra les dents.  
« Tu appelles tes parents de suite pour savoir s'il peut venir à sa sortie ? demanda-t-il à son ami. On pourra aller chercher ses affaires chez moi, en espérant que je ne tombe pas sur sa face de gros con sans quoi il passera un très mauvais quart d'heure. »

« Ouais, je vais m'en occuper. Tu restes ici pour pas le laisser tout seul, je passe dans le couloir. »  
Il se leva en silence, et après un dernier regard à Shinya, il referma la porte en sortant son portable de sa poche. Il laissa sonner un moment, et comme souvent, ce fut Aoi qui décrocha. Il était préposé au téléphone ou quoi ? Il n'eut cependant pas besoin de lui expliquer la situation deux fois. Après avoir parlé un moment avec sa mère, il fut convenu que Shinya pourrait s'installer chez eux dès sa sortie de l'hôpital. Ses parents ne posèrent aucune question superflue, il devait bien leur reconnaître ça. Shinya dormirait dans sa chambre, il y avait bien assez de place pour ça. Après… et bien après ils verraient comment évolueraient les choses.  
« C'est OK, souffla-t-il en rentrant dans la chambre. »

« D'accord. Ça te dérange que je vienne dormir chez toi ce soir ? Je vais pas tenir sinon. Surtout qu'il doit y avoir du sang partout, ça va me foutre les boules. »

« Nan t'inquiète, je te l'aurais proposé de toute manière. J'ai pas envie que tu déprimes tout seul dans ton coin. »

Toshiya le remercia d'un signe de tête et reporta son attention sur son frère.  
« On pourra aller chercher ses affaires ce soir, comme ça se sera fait. Puis, à défaut de casser la gueule à notre géniteur, on pourra pourrir sa voiture, sourit-il méchamment. »

« Yeah, je suis partant… siffla Miyavi avec un sourire en coin. Dommage que ça soit pas ton père, mais on pourra bien se contenter de sa bagnole pour l'instant. »

« Je pense que le plus dur pour mon frère sera de se passer de sa batterie chérie et adorée. Mais on trouvera bien un moyen. Au pire, je louerai un petit studio pour lui. »

« Hm, tu peux toujours la mettre chez moi, c'est pas la place qui manque. Et ça permettra à ton frère de mieux s'intégrer. »

« Sérieux ? »

« Bah oui. Tu crois quoi, que je vais le laisser se morfondre tout seul chez moi ? »

« Non, mais t'es sûr que vous avez la place pour sa batterie ? Elle est imposante quand même… »

« Et alors, moi aussi, et on a toujours fait avec. T'inquiète pas je te dis. Maintenant, vaut mieux se bouger pour aller chercher ses affaires… »

« T'as un bout de papier pour qu'on puisse lui laisser un mot ? »

« Je dois avoir… »  
Il fouilla un instant ses poches de blouson, avant de retrouver enfin un vieux tract dont le verso était blanc, et un crayon. Il lui écrivit un mot pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, puis passa le relais à Toshiya.

Celui-ci l'attrapa vivement, expliqua qu'il était parti installer ses affaires chez Miyavi et qu'ils reviendraient aussi vite que possible.

Ils sortirent de la pièce en silence, puis Miyavi reprit sa place de conducteur sur sa moto, et Toshiya s'installa derrière lui comme tout à l'heure. Ils mirent à peu près une vingtaine de minutes pour regagner la maison, et Miyavi jeta un regard sadique à la voiture garée dehors.  
« Avant ou après ? »

« Après, comme ça on pourra bien se défouler avant de partir. »

« Sans problème. On monte à deux, ou tu préfères que je monte la garde en bas ? Même si je suis pas sûr de pouvoir me retenir si je croise ton père… »

« Viens avec moi, j'ai peur de ne jamais ressortir sinon. »

« OK. »  
Il resserra son manteau autour de lui, comme pour contenir sa rage intérieure, puis ils finirent par rentrer. Ils montèrent directement à l'étage sans un bruit, et se faufilèrent dans la chambre de Shinya. Tout semblait tellement mort sans sa présence pour faire briller chaque objet, songea Miyavi.  
« On prend quoi ? »

« Des fringues, les baguettes de sa batterie, ses produits de soin. J'irai chercher ses médicaments en bas après. Prends tout ce que tu peux ici, je m'occupe de la salle de bain. »  
Il sortit un sac d'en dessous du lit et lui laissa avant d'entrer dans la pièce annexe.

Sans réfléchir, il ouvrit tous les placards, et jeta pêle-mêle tous les vêtements qui tombaient sous sa main sans chercher à comprendre. Bientôt, le sac fut rempli à ras bord de tout un tas indistinct de vêtements. Chaque armoire et commode avaient été vidées de son contenu, et Miyavi avait tenté vainement de réfréner quelques idées égarées en tombant sur les sous-vêtements de Shinya. Mais peu importe, il n'était pas là pour fantasmer sur sa demoiselle en détresse, mais pour la sauver. Alors il finit de tout vider, et passa sa tête dans la salle de bain.  
« J'ai fini, je fais quoi ? »

Toshiya récupéra un sac dans sa propre chambre pour pouvoir y mettre tous les produits de Shinya : gel douche, shampoing, brosse, peigne, pinces, cire, et tout ce qui n'était pas à lui. Puis il croisa son reflet angoissé et il s'arrêta brusquement. Il avait le même air que son frère. Et ça lui faisait peur. Depuis combien de temps Shinya était-il sujet à tant de stress ? Que lui cachait-il ? Il serra les dents et se passa de l'eau sur le visage, ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser.  
« J'ai fini, je fais quoi ? demanda alors subitement la voix de Miyavi. »  
Il se tourna vers lui brutalement, récupéra le sac et revint dans la chambre.  
« On va chercher ses médocs, on sort de cette baraque, on bousille cette putain de caisse et on rentre chez toi. »

« Le programme me plaît, ça marche. »  
Chacun endossa le sac dont il avait la charge, et ils redescendirent à pas de loup pour aller gagner le salon. Et ce qu'il vit fit serrer les dents à Miyavi, ses doigts se crispant sur la lanière de son sac.  
« Je te jure que je vais le buter… »

Toshiya ne put qu'acquiescer d'un vague mouvement de tête. Il avait envie de vomir. Le tapis qui se trouvait à leurs pieds était tâché de petites gouttes de sang par endroit, par de grosses traînées carmines à d'autre. Il arrivait très facilement à imaginer la scène et il dut détourner les yeux pour ne pas se mettre à tout détruire, voire même à sangloter. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la bibliothèque et en sortit les cachets de son frère de derrière des livres. Seul endroit où ils étaient sûrs que leurs parents n'iraient pas chercher. Puis il retourna en vitesse grand V jusque Miyavi, l'attrapant par le bras.  
« On se casse d'ici au plus vite. »

Et Miyavi ne se fit pas prier, il n'avait pas envie de rester une seconde de plus dans cette maison emplie de l'odeur du sang. Il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention en arrivant, mais maintenant c'était flagrant. A moins que ce ne soit son esprit qui lui joue un sale tour. Mais qu'importe, ils ne devaient pas rester ici. Ils déposèrent les sacs près de la moto, puis Miyavi se tourna vers Toshiya.  
« Comment on détruit la bagnole ? »  
Il était évident qu'ils n'allaient pas se contenter de simples rayures.

Toshiya sortit son canif de sa poche.  
« Avec ça, dit-il en lui mettant dans les mains. »  
Puis il contourna la voiture pour passer de l'autre côté de la maison. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres, brandissant une batte de baseball.  
« Et ça, cracha-t-il presque. »

« Ca me plaît, sourit Miyavi en testant la pointe de la lame sur la portière la plus proche de lui. »  
La peinture ne résista pas longtemps, elle s'écailla même avec une facilité déconcertante. Et c'était d'autant plus agréable. Même si la pauvre voiture crissait désespérément de toute sa carcasse.

Toshiya fit rouler ses épaules, empoigna fermement sa batte, et la balança de toutes ses forces dans la fenêtre du côté passager. Elle n'opposa qu'une vague résistante et explosa en petits morceaux. Il eut un large sourire.  
« Tu veux essayer ? Ca défoule un max. »

Miyavi approuva avec un sourire démoniaque, et ils firent l'échange des armes.  
« Tu veux que je te laisse le pare-brise ? demanda-t-il dans un élan de bonté. »

« Vas-y, je me chargerai de défoncer la carrosserie. »

« Cool… »  
Il empoigna la batte avec un plaisir presque dérangeant, et c'est avec un émerveillement de gosse complètement cinglé qu'il fit voler le pare-brise en éclat, complètement indifférent au fracas que cela causa.

Toshiya eut le réflexe de s'éloigner pour échapper aux bouts de verre et entreprit de saccager toute la peinture sur l'arrière de la voiture.

« Ca me fait presque pitié pour la voiture, siffla Miyavi en s'acharnant sur le capot. »

« Mais non, dis-toi que tu la sauves d'un mec aussi pitoyable que mon paternel. »

« Mouais, mais bon, c'est dommage pour la voiture, pouffa-t-il en finissant par dégager toute la carrosserie à l'avant à coups de pieds. »

« Hm, mouais. Ma bécane me suffit, sourit-il en lui chipant la batte pour défoncer les portières et le coffre. »

« Au fait, sont sourds tes voisins ou quoi ? demanda-t-il vaguement en récupérant le canif pour rayer les parties encore miraculeusement intactes. »

Ce fut ce moment-là que choisit leur vielle voisine pour sortir la tête de chez elle.  
« C'est quoi ce grabuge ? Dégagez bande de sales mômes ! »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu disais, déjà ? taquina Toshiya. »

« Rien pourquoi ? répondit Miyavi en donnant un dernier coup de pied avant de rejoindre sa moto en vitesse. Tu montes ? »

« Bien sûr, sourit-il en prenant soin de bien garder sa batte. T'as rangé mon canif ? »

« Ouais, dans ma poche. Accroche-toi, on se casse, fit-il en démarrant sa bécane. »

Toshiya ne se fit pas prier et noua ses bras à la taille de son ami. A présent, il pourrait s'occuper entièrement de son frère. Et que son connard de père ne lui adresse plus la parole avant un bon moment ! Une fois garés, ils montèrent les affaires de Shinya dans la big chambre de Miyavi après avoir salué ses frères et ses parents.  
Le lendemain, ils s'occupèrent de la batterie, après avoir fait un peu de place dans le débarras, rendant visite à Shinya entre temps. Il avait meilleure mine que la veille mais semblait toujours aussi perdu dans ses grands draps blancs. Il paraissait faible et perdu, et Toshiya et Miyavi faisaient tout leur possible pour le rassurer. Il fut d'ailleurs extrêmement soulagé – du moins, d'après ce qu'ils purent en juger – lorsqu'ils lui apprirent qu'il vivrait avec Miyavi.  
Quand Shinya put sortir de l'hôpital, il longea les murs en lançant des regards effrayés un peu partout et refusa de mettre les pieds dehors.

« T'as plus envie de sortir ? s'étonna Miyavi avec de grands yeux étonnés. »

« Je… J'ai peur… Et si… s'il était… là, souffla Shinya en reculant d'un pas. »

« Je peux t'assurer qu'il ne viendra pas. Il sait même pas que t'es ici, rassura Toshiya. »  
Et de toute façon, il a plus de voiture…

« T'es… sûr ? »

« On en est certain, fit Miyavi en lui tendant la main. Allez, on va chez moi maintenant, t'as rien à craindre. »

Il attrapa sa main en tremblant légèrement et se boudina contre lui pour échapper à tout ce qui pourrait lui être néfaste.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres sous le regard ironique de Toshiya, Miyavi passa un bras autour des épaules de Shinya. Béni soit le ciel, enfin une occasion de l'approcher sans devoir se justifier. Non Miya, c'est pas le moment d'en profiter ! Il essaya donc de traîner Shinya dans le hall sans l'effrayer. Et la tâche fut rude.

Il traîna les pieds, résistant légèrement et respirant plus vite. Puis il finit par inspirer profondément et cacha son visage dans l'épaule de Miyavi en se laissant entraîner.

« Allez, ça va aller, on est bientôt dehors. Et puis c'est moi qui vais te conduire. T'as confiance en moi hein ? demanda-t-il une fois arrivé au palier. »

« Oui, souffla-t-il en agrippant ses vêtements. »

« Alors on y va. »  
Il le mena sans encombre vers sa moto, lui attacha son casque avec attention, puis lui fit signe de bien s'installer derrière lui.  
« Prêt Tochi ? »  
« Ouais. »  
« Alors on y go. »  
Et il démarra doucement sa moto pour ne pas brusquer Shinya.

Il enroula immédiatement ses bras à sa taille et se colla à son dos pour éviter de tomber. Ils rejoignirent sans mal la maison de Miyavi et Shinya eut du mal à se décrocher de lui.

« Désolé princesse, mais on va avoir du mal à monter si tu me lâches pas un minimum, sourit Miyavi en essayant de descendre de sa moto. »

« Pardon ! s'exclama-t-il en décrispant lentement ses bras. »  
Il descendit de moto et vacilla légèrement sur ses jambes avant de se stabiliser.

Naturellement, Miyavi passa un bras à la taille de Shinya, et rejoignit Toshiya en deux trois pas. Puis ils entrèrent dans la maison, heureusement vide de toute présence.  
« Bon bah j'espère que ça va te plaire, fit Miyavi en resserrant son bras. »

Shinya hocha d'un signe de tête en bâillant légèrement. Puis il prononça enfin une phrase entière sans bégayer.  
« Je suis sûr que ça me plaira. »

« Mais ouais, si Miyavi décide pas de te manger… fit Toshiya en pouffant. »  
« Mais n'importe quoi, où t'as pêché que je mangeais mes modèles ? Allez, on monte, sans quoi la Belle au Bois Dormant va s'endormir. »  
Et il entraîna doucement Shinya vers l'escalier, en prenant bien garde que les marches ne le fassent pas trébucher. Et c'était tout un art.

Shinya s'agrippait ferment aux vêtements de Miyavi, faisant blanchir ses jointures tant il était crispé. Il avait encore un peu de mal à tenir debout sans en ressentir une vive douleur dans tout le corps, alors monter les escaliers était une épreuve de force.

« Miya, porte-le, il a mal, déclara Toshiya en essayant de garder son sérieux. »  
Miyavi lui lança un regard noir pour la forme, mais comment cacher à son meilleur ami que c'était une chose qu'il brûlait de faire depuis leur sortie de l'hôpital ? Avec délicatesse, il attrapa Shinya dans ses bras avec un petit sourire, et commença à monter les escaliers, pour le conduire jusqu'à sa chambre. Miyavi, on dirait ta nuit de noces…

Shinya passa ses bras autour de son cou et laissa sa tête reposer sur son épaule en rougissant. Il était fatigué, certes, mais il était encore assez conscient pour se rendre compte de la situation. Il ferma doucement les yeux en respirant calmement.  
« Merci, murmura-t-il. »

« De rien Princesse. Tu vas bien te reposer, et tu vas bien te remettre, OK ? »

« Hm. »  
Du moins, il l'espérait. Il se laissa entièrement aller contre le torse de Miyavi et s'endormit en sursaut.

Miyavi soupira profondément, envoya bouler Toshiya qui commençait à rire dans son dos, puis installa délicatement Shinya dans son lit. Avec concentration, pour ne pas dériver malgré la présence de son ami, il retira les chaussures et chaussettes de son endormi, ainsi que sa veste, puis repoussa une mèche de cheveux. Ca irait bien, maintenant qu'il vivrait chez lui. Il s'en remettrait…

**-**

**A suivre...  
**

**-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : **Laissez-moi vivre – Bonus II.

**Auteur :** Rukyoshû & son alpha lecteur qui souhaite garder son anonymat.

**-**

**Bonne lecture !**

**-  
**

V – Ou comment un cauchemar dérive en un échange passionnel et passionné.

-

Cela faisait presque deux mois et demi qu'il vivait chez Miyavi. Physiquement, il s'était parfaitement remis de ses blessures. Psychiquement, il en était loin. Un rien le faisait sursauter et il était plus renfermé que jamais. Un soir sur deux, il dormait mal, et l'autre, il cauchemardait. Il se réveillait souvent en appelant Miyavi, terrorisé, emmêlé dans ses draps, et couvert de sueur froide. Cette fois-là, son père s'en prenait à son ami, le torturant de manière abjecte, et il ne pouvait rien faire, attaché à un poteau métallique. Il hurlait mais ça ne faisait que rire plus fort son père. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'en prendre à Miyavi, à celui qui faisait tant pour lui, jusqu'à faire battre son cœur plus vite et plus fort. Quand son ami poussa un cri puissant de douleur profonde en recevant de l'acide sulfurique sur le corps, Shinya se réveilla brutalement, au bord des larmes. Se dépêtrant des draps, il se leva souplement et alla jusqu'au lit de son ami pour vérifier qu'il s'y trouvait bien. Les faibles rayons de lune lui permirent de constater que ses yeux étaient paisiblement fermés et, prit d'une crainte horrible, il posa sa main sur son épaule pour le secouer doucement.  
« Miyavi, appela-t-il timidement, de peur que son impression ne fut juste. »

Plongé dans son sommeil, Miyavi ne se rendit pas compte que Shinya essayait de le réveiller. Et très sincèrement, il n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Il était en train de rêver. Malheureusement – ou heureusement – ses visions étaient très floues, mais suffisantes pour ne pas avoir envie que Toshiya l'apprenne. S'il savait qu'il rêvait de son frère, probablement peu vêtu aux vues de ses épaules nues, il viendrait immédiatement l'enlever pour le soustraire à ses griffes de pervers. Non… non, il n'était pas pervers. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il rêvait de Shinya, ou qu'il le matait à la dérobée qu'il était pervers, si ?

Non ! Non, il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner ainsi… Otant fébrilement la couverture, tremblant et inquiet, il souleva rapidement son t-shirt pour vérifier son état. Mais il n'y avait pas une seule marque, juste sa peau lisse et délicate d'une blancheur laiteuse.  
« Miya… appela-t-il à nouveau. »  
Retenant tant bien que mal des larmes de désespoir, il le secoua un peu plus fort, ses longs doigts fins s'enfonçant sans le vouloir dans l'épaule de Miyavi.

Décidément, quelqu'un semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le tirer de ses rêves interdits… Quelqu'un l'appelait. Et ce n'est qu'au bout d'une fraction de secondes qu'il tilta que ça ne pouvait être que Shinya. Forçant son cerveau à se réveiller, il papillota un instant des paupières, avant de réussir à faire le point sur le visage de son protégé, juste en face de lui. Plusieurs choses lui parurent alors anormales : sa main crispée sur son épaule, et le fait que son ventre soit largement découvert. Oui il y avait un réel problème, ou alors son rêve s'était transposé de façon extrêmement bizarre dans la réalité.  
« Shinya ? souffla-t-il, comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien réveillé. »

« Miyavi, sanglota-t-il presque de soulagement en se jetant à son cou. »

« T'as encore fait un cauchemar ? demanda-t-il en essayant de faire abstraction de leurs deux corps trop découverts, et trop proches pour que ça ne soit pas frustrant. »

« Hm, meurs pas, supplia-t-il en resserrant son étreinte. »

Alors là, s'il mourrait maintenant, ça serait vraiment trop con.  
« T'inquiète, je meurs pas, je suis là, y a aucun problème… »  
Si ce n'est qu'il avait du mal à ne pas profiter de la situation.

« Je veux pas te perdre Miya, le laisse pas te faire de mal. Sans toi, je suis plus rien… »  
Puis lentement mais sans réelle hésitation, il grimpa sur le lit pour se coller contre lui.  
« Me laisse pas tout seul… »

« Eh, t'inquiète pas, j'en ai pas du tout l'intention… assura-t-il d'une voix douce pour le calmer. Tu crois que je suis du genre à me laisser faire ? »

Il dénia de la tête en posant une main sur son ventre.  
« Mais il est fort… »

Pourquoi la tentation arrive toujours au plus mauvais moment…  
« Moi aussi je suis fort. Il m'arrivera rien, et à toi non plus. »

« Tu avais… »  
Il déglutit difficilement. C'était la première fois qu'il lui racontait un de ses cauchemars.  
« Il te versait de l'acide sulfurique sur le torse et le ventre et… tu hurlais… Et avant, il te… tailladait avec une lame émoussée et… y avait plein de sang et… tes gémissements de douleur emplissent encore mes oreilles… »  
Il remonta sa main sur son torse comme pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait réellement aucune trace.

Le laissant faire, il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas préféré subir toutes ces horreurs, plutôt que de se faire tripoter par Shinya sans pouvoir en profiter.  
« J'ai rien, et jamais ça n'arrivera. Je te le promets, rien n'arrivera… »  
Et il passa une main qu'il voulait purement amicale sur sa joue.

Soupirant doucement, il plongea son regard dans le sien. Ciel d'orage contre ciel de pluie.  
« Miya, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Capté, non, pas possible ! Je suis censé dire quoi maintenant ? ! Oui, non, peut-être, comme un frère, comme un ami, comme un dingue ? Ca paraissait une bonne réponse… Mais comment il le prendrait ? Oh, et zut, il en avait trop envie, et Shinya avait besoin de réconfort.  
« Oui je t'aime, comme un dingue… souffla-t-il en répondant à son regard, totalement immobile. »

« Sincèrement ? demanda-t-il en sentant son cœur battre plus vite. »

Il eut – enfin – son petit sourire charmeur, et laissa glisser ses doigts dans son cou.  
« Sincèrement, et à un point pas possible. »

« Montre-le moi, souffla-t-il alors. »

Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour briser la barrière de sa retenue. Avec souplesse, Miyavi se redressa légèrement, passant son autre main dans la nuque de Shinya, et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ces lèvres si douces qu'il avait maquillées à chaque occasion, sans pouvoir les atteindre réellement. C'était un pur délice.

Se laissant faire avec bonheur, il se rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Hésitant sans bien savoir quoi faire, il entrouvrit les lèvres pour mêler son souffle à celui de Miyavi.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Miyavi fit confiance à son instinct quand à la suite. Avec douceur, mais sensiblement, il passa les lèvres de Shinya pour aller à la découverte de sa langue, ses mains se resserrant doucement dans sa nuque, et ses jambes se contractant sous l'envie.

Un peu timide tout de même, Shinya alla à la rencontre de la langue de Miyavi avec retenue, la caressant doucement de la sienne. C'était doux et ça avait quelque chose d'exaltant. Avec soin, il finit par se mettre à califourchon sur le ventre de son ami pour intensifier l'échange. Sans comprendre ce qui le poussait à agir ainsi, il sentait qu'il voulait plus.

Et ce n'était pas Miyavi qui allait s'en plaindre, bien au contraire. L'une de ses mains finit par glisser le long d'une de ses épaules, longeant son dos pour finir dans le creux de ses reins, flattant l'arête de sa hanche au passage. Il devait le rassurer, mais ne pas se montrer trop entreprenant non plus, du moins pas sans son accord explicite.

Frissonnant violemment, il glissa une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Miyavi, l'autre partant caresser ses côtes. Il appuya un peu plus le contact de leurs langues pour plus de sensations, essayant de lui faire comprendre d'aller plus loin.

S'il le demandait, il n'avait aucune hésitation à avoir. Repliant légèrement ses jambes, il laissa sa deuxième main rejoindre la première sur ses hanches, puis elles glissèrent sous le t-shirt de Shinya, parcourant la peau fine avec envie, sans plus se cacher sous une retenue feinte. Calquant son rythme sur le sien, il l'embrassa avec passion.

Gémissant doucement en sentant les doigts de Miyavi caresser ses côtes, il mordilla doucement sa langue avant de s'écarter pour reprendre son souffle, partant rapidement explorer son cou de ses lèvres. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi peu maître de lui.

Commençant à se laisser emporter par ses envies naissantes, et ses ressentis, il commença à relever totalement le vêtement, pris de l'envie de parcourir un peu plus son torse fin. Sous les actions de plus en plus volontaires de Shinya, il pencha la tête en arrière pour lui laisser tout le loisir d'explorer son cou à sa guise.

Respirant un peu plus vite, il laissa un moment son souffle courir sur sa peau avant d'y apposer ses lèvres. Il traça une colonne de baisers de la base de son cou à son oreille, puis refit le chemin à l'aide de sa langue.

Miyavi finit par soupirer le nom de Shinya au creux de son oreille, alors qu'il parcourait inlassablement son corps de ses mains de plus en plus aventureuses. C'était compliqué de faire plus dans cette position, mais c'était également délectable de se laisser découvrir ainsi.

Il frémit entre ses bras et se redressa légèrement pour pouvoir le regarder. Il avait chaud et les mains de Miyavi ne cessaient de l'enflammer toujours plus.  
« Donne m'en plus, supplia-t-il. »

Un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres, il s'empara du bas de son t-shirt, et quelques secondes plus tard, il gisait à côté du lit, et commença à embrasser son torse frêle si convoité, passant sa langue de temps à autre pour goûter à cette peau si fragile et si délicieuse.

Son souffle se fit plus saccadé et il sentit une boule de chaleur se loger dans son bas-ventre. C'était excitant et délicieux, et il rejeta la tête en arrière en soupirant.

De plus en plus en confiance, Miyavi se redressa totalement, poussant Shinya à s'installer sur ses cuisses, et remonta pour prendre possession de son cou avec avidité, ses mains partant explorer ce corps si fin de plus en plus bas.

Passant ses bras autour de ses épaules pour se retenir, il se laissa explorer un moment, soupirant et ne restant pas insensible à toutes ces attentions. Puis, ne voulant pas rester inactif, il ôta rapidement le t-shirt de Miyavi pour parcourir sa peau également.

Absolument ravi, il ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir violemment, parcouru par un plaisir nouveau et particulièrement attrayant. Le souffle de plus en plus court, il commença à longer le bord de son boxer, ses envies devant de plus en plus précises à mesure qu'ils échangeaient caresses et baisers.

Impatient de sentir ses mains sur le reste de son corps et de libérer son éveil, il se déhancha sensiblement contre lui en une supplication muette de continuer. Il était grisé par toutes ces nouvelles sensations, et n'avait qu'une envie : en ressentir davantage encore.

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, il passa ses mains sous le dernier vêtement de Shinya et étouffa un soupir sous son déhanchement pour pouvoir se contenir encore un peu. Il avait véritablement faim de lui. Il ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'à lui, les yeux baignés de son image, et son corps raisonnant sous ses doigts.

Fermant les yeux en se collant contre lui, il savoura intensément les mains douces de Miyavi sur la peau plus sensible de son corps. Donnant un nouveau coup de bassin, il poussa un profond soupir de bien-être mêlé d'envie.

Miyavi laissa s'échapper un gémissement de plaisir, tant les actions de Shinya étaient plaisantes. Il découvrait une autre facette de sa personnalité, beaucoup moins timide, et beaucoup plus sensuelle. Ses lèvres partant retrouver son cou découvert, il le mordilla légèrement en commençant à abaisser la barrière de tissu.

Penchant la tête pour lui laisser plus d'espace, il se figea en entendant des coups donnés à la porte.  
« Miya, c'est Aoi, j'ai besoin de la guitare, rends-la moi ! »  
Plantant son regard dans celui de Miyavi, Shinya posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres pour intimer le silence.  
« Miya, tu dors ? »  
Shinya eut un petit sourire malicieux. Ah ça non, il ne dormait pas à en juger l'érection naissante qu'il sentait sous ses doigts.

Furieux contre son frère, Miyavi prit le parti de ne pas répondre. Il l'interrompait, tant pis pour lui, il ne lui rendrait pas sa guitare. D'autant plus que son attention était plutôt concentrée sur les doigts de Shinya qui dérivaient dangereusement plus bas sur son corps.

« Shinya ? appela alors Aoi. »  
Celui-ci eut un sourire un peu plus grand, et appuya son contact sur le membre de Miyavi, gardant son autre main sur ses lèvres pour les caresser sensuellement.

C'était bien la première fois que Shinya le maintenant sous son emprise de façon aussi… directe. Essayant de contenir son plaisir pour ne pas se trahir, il se mordilla l'intérieur des lèvres, avant de reprendre de lentes caresses appuyées sur les fesses de Shinya.

Retenant de justesse un gémissement, il ôta ses doigts des lèvres de Miyavi pour les remplacer par les siennes, l'embrassant tendrement pour contraster avec les lents mouvements qu'il entreprit d'exercer sur son membre.

Il n'était pas loin de penser que Shinya était un peu sadique sur les bords, cependant, vu le plaisir intense que cela lui procurait, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Répondant au baiser en essayant de retenir sa passion trop grande, il se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, impatient de le déshabiller totalement.

« Fais chier, grommela Aoi. »  
Des bruits de pas leur indiquèrent qu'il partait, et Shinya mit finalement plus de passion dans le baiser en glissant sa main sous le boxer de Miyavi pour s'occuper de son plaisir sans plus de frontière.

Enfin, Aoi était vraiment acharné par moment. Il approfondit le baiser avec ardeur, boosté par les actions véritablement plaisantes de Shinya, et sans vraiment y réfléchir, il s'approcha de son intimité, montrant maintenant plus que clairement ses intentions, alors qu'il était sûr de ne plus être dérangé.

S'arrachant brutalement au baiser, cessant ses attentions en même temps, il attrapa ses épaules en se laissant doucement tomber en arrière pour s'allonger tout en étant dominé par Miyavi, s'offrant entièrement à lui.

Profitant de l'occasion, Miyavi retira entièrement le boxer de Shinya, et le souffle court, il parcourut son torse de mordillements légers, embrassa ses hanches avec passion, ignorant volontairement la zone plus sensible, et caressa doucement ses cuisses du bout des doigts.

La respiration hachée et poussant des gémissements non contenus, il se cambra doucement en écartant les cuisses, lui demandant inconsciemment d'aller plus loin.

Avalant avec difficulté sous l'émotion, Miyavi releva les yeux, partit mordiller son épaule fine, et poussé par une envie de plus en plus dévorante, il entra un doigt en lui, caressant ses flancs de l'autre.

Fronçant les sourcils en geignant d'inconfort, il ondula légèrement du bassin pour s'habituer plus rapidement à cette présence bizarre mais pas désagréable.

Miyavi se sentit rongé par une envie plus dévorante que jamais devant la volonté de Shinya. Même sous lui, il affichait clairement ses intentions. Ils partageaient les mêmes, mais mieux valait ne pas aller trop vite. Se penchant vers lui pour lui mordiller les lèvres, il ajouta un deuxième doigt avec un long et lent mouvement de poignet. Il était désirable comme jamais.

Poussant un petit cri de douleur, il écarta ses cuisses au maximum en respirant le plus lentement possible et en plongeant son regard noir dans le gris de Miyavi. Ca faisait mal, mais il en voulait toujours plus.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il entreprit de légers mouvements en lui, à la fois pour le détendre et pour accéder à sa demande muette, mais non moins explicite. Il lui tardait d'aller plus loin encore, mais sûrement pas en faisant mal à Shinya.

Son corps s'habitua bien vite à cette intrusion et il se remit à gémir son plaisir. Puis, impatient de recevoir Miyavi, il rassembla ses idées pour former une phrase cohérente…  
« Préservatif… tiroir… hm… boxer… »  
… ou pas.

Non, il avait fouillé ses tiroirs ?! Il connaissait mieux sa chambre que lui ! Bon, ce n'était absolument pas le moment de se poser trop de questions, il avait largement mieux à faire. Les gémissements de Shinya l'incitaient bien plus à autre chose. Alors il retira ses doigts, trouva son bonheur en suivant les indications floues de Shinya, retira son boxer, et une fois prêt à assouvir son désir, il rejoignit son aimé sur le lit. Après un long échange de retrouvailles, il s'empara doucement de ses hanches pour le surélever légèrement, et entra en lui avec le plus de douceur possible, se mordant la lèvre pour retenir son plaisir.

Retenant un cri, il poussa un râle de plaisir et de douleur mêlés, fermant les yeux pour savourer l'extase du moment. Il avait l'impression d'être déchiré en deux, mais jamais rien n'avait été aussi jouissif.

A la fois rongé par un plaisir intense qui ne demandait qu'à continuer, et par la peur de faire trop mal à Shinya, Miyavi cessa de bouger un instant, préférant attendre qu'il se fasse à sa présence. Relevant la tête, il embrassa et suçota l'arête de sa mâchoire, ses mains caressant ses hanches pour le détendre.

Tournant légèrement la tête pour attraper ses lèvres, il entoura sa taille de ses jambes et se déhancha doucement pour lui demander explicitement de commencer. Il crevait d'envie de se noyer plus encore dans un océan de plaisir, d'atteindre le nirvana et de décrocher les étoiles pour les offrir à son amant.

Resserrant ses mains sur les hanches de Shinya, l'embrassant avec toute sa passion, il commença à bouger, gémissant sous le plaisir de partager quelque chose d'aussi intense avec Shinya. C'était tellement bon de se mouvoir en lui qu'il ne tarda pas à aller un peu plus vite, un peu plus loin, lui faire ressentir le plaisir extrême.

Accompagnant ses mouvements, il sentit un liquide chaud couler sur ses cuisses mais il ne s'en soucia guère, suppliant Miyavi d'aller encore plus loin et plus profond. Il voulait qu'il le marque comme sien et sentir qu'il le dominait entièrement. Il voulait être à lui comme jamais.

Répondant à sa demande sans attendre, mourant sous le plaisir de sentir Shinya à lui, totalement offert, il accentua ses coups de reins, sentant l'extase prendre possession de ses sens et de son corps, alors qu'il gémissait sans se retenir. Tout était trop fort pour pouvoir cacher ce qu'il ressentait.

Criant son plaisir à chaque coup de rein, Shinya s'arqua un peu plus. Miyavi toucha alors un point encore plus sensible et il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler alors que sa vue se brouillait sous le plaisir.  
« En… core… articula-t-il. »

Son Shinya semblait posséder de multiples facettes bien distinctes, toutes plus plaisantes les unes que les autres, et c'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'il continua de voluptueux va et vient, profonds et intenses. Les cris de son amant raisonnaient délicieusement à ses oreilles. Il voulait l'entendre encore crier son plaisir sous ses coups de hanches.

De plus en plus perdu, des millions de décharges électriques parcourant son corps, de la lave en fusion à la place du sang, Shinya rejeta la tête en arrière en criant plus encore. Miyavi lui faisait ressentir tant d'émotion, touchant de plus en plus sa prostate, qu'il eut l'impression de ne plus toucher terre.

Enivré de tant de plaisir et d'émotion, il accéléra encore, cherchant à atteindre le summum de l'extase, et d'emmener Shinya avec lui pour toujours. Insidieusement, il sentait sa fin approcher, et c'est avec un cri de délice qu'il déchargea ses derniers coups de reins en Shinya, sentant son amant trembler de tout son être.

Sentant Miyavi se relâcher, il eut l'impression que tout son corps explosait, que son âme s'échappait de lui en même temps qu'il se libérait entre eux en un puissant cri de plaisir. Pantelant et tremblant, il se sentit merveilleusement bien et les petits papillons de son ventre allèrent caresser son cœur de leurs ailes.

Le souffle court, Miyavi essaya de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal, avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait absolument rien y faire, et il se laissa rouler aux côtés de Shinya, tremblant encore un peu. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'ils avaient fait. Mais cela le plongeait dans une félicité sans bornes.

Gardant les yeux fermés pour rester le plus longtemps possible dans cet état de plénitude totale, il se réfugia tout de même tout contre Miyavi, laissant ses doigts glisser avec légèreté sur son torse, sans aucune arrière-pensée.

Par réflexe, Miyavi attrapa la main de Shinya et la serra entre ses doigts. Il sentait le sang de son amant pulser dans ses doigts, au même rythme que son cœur fou. Complètement vanné, il ferma les yeux, et laissa au temps le soin de lui faire reprendre un état normal. Si un jour il pourrait redevenir normal.

Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus calme, son esprit se remit à fonctionner de plus en plus normalement, et Shinya frissonna un peu en se resserrant contre son amant sans rien dire. Il ne dirait rien de plus ce soir, par peur ou par honte de ce qu'il venait de montrer à Miyavi.

Avalant avec difficulté, il finit par passer ses bras autour de Shinya pour le serrer contre lui. Il devait avoir froid, après le feu ardent qui venait de les consumer. Lui était complètement grillé en tout cas, grillé d'amour.

Frottant ses yeux d'une main, Shinya cala sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Miyavi et se laissa doucement emporter par Morphée. Il espérait ne pas refaire de cauchemar, et se dit qu'avec ce qu'il venait de vivre, ce serait vraiment un manque de chance total.

En le sentant s'appuyer contre lui un peu plus fort, Miyavi se douta que Shinya n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir. Alors autant le laisser flotter, avant de le replacer correctement pour pas qu'il ne prenne froid.  
« Dors bien. Je t'aime Shinya, souffla-t-il. »

Sans rien répondre, il s'endormit calmement en s'agrippant un peu plus à Miyavi, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne s'envole pendant son sommeil.

Les yeux grands ouverts, Miyavi fixa le plafond un instant. Il s'était attendu à une réponse, il ne pouvait pas se le cacher. Mais Shinya s'était endormi, ce qui était en soi quelque chose de compréhensible. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un petit pincement au cœur. Avec douceur, il prit Shinya contre lui sans le réveiller, et s'arrangea pour le replacer dans le sens du lit, avant de rabattre le drap sur lui, et de se glisser à ses côtés. Il était trop fatigué pour aller prendre une douche de toute manière. Il appréhendait légèrement le lendemain…

Un rayon de soleil à travers les rideaux vint caresser ses paupières et Shinya bougea légèrement pour y échapper, manquant de s'arracher un bras. Il se décida alors à ouvrir les yeux pour constater que le bras en question était en réalité coincé sous le cou de Miyavi. Il mit bien cinq minutes à se souvenir de la veille et vira au rouge brique.  
« Merde ! jura-t-il tout bas. »  
D'accord, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être vulgaire, mais il avait fait une énorme connerie. Miyavi lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, il aurait dû sauter au plafond. Malheureusement, il se sentait réellement mal face à cette réalité. Il aurait préféré essuyer un refus. Passant sa main libre sur ses yeux avant de la faire glisser dans ses cheveux, il se demanda comment il allait se sortir de cette situation…

Miyavi finit par s'endormir profondément, malgré toutes ses appréhensions. Le sommeil le happa sans concession, l'assommant comme un marteau. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû accepter le « défi » de Shinya. Il n'était pas vraiment bien en ce moment, et ça se comprenait. Mais là… Ils avaient quand même… Enfin bref, peut-être que ça avait été une erreur. Même si lui aimait Shinya, peut-être que lui ne le considérait que comme un ami. Un ami très proche, vu les circonstances… Mais juste un ami.

Réfléchir calmement. S'il avouait à Miyavi qu'il l'aimait, il se ferait deux fois plus emmerder qu'avant, et Miyavi devrait subir également toute cette pression. S'il mentait à Miyavi en lui disant qu'il ne le considérait que comme un ami, il y avait de forte chance pour qu'il blesse à jamais Miyavi et que lui-même tombe en dépression. Shinya soupira. En plus, son bras commençait à lui faire mal.

Miyavi bougea un peu dans son sommeil, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il était bien là. Il n'avait pas envie de se réveiller. Il n'avait pas envie que Shinya lui dise qu'il n'était qu'un ami. Même un meilleur ami. Il l'aimait. Et il voulait que Shinya l'aime à son tour. Ca faisait un peu chantage, mais il savait très bien qu'il vivrait très mal un amour à sens unique.

Shinya profita de ce léger mouvement de la part de Miyavi pour récupérer son bras. Des fourmillements désagréables coururent sur toute sa longueur et il le massa doucement, cherchant toujours une solution à son problème. Et s'il n'en reparlait pas ? C'était peut-être ça, la meilleure chose à faire. Se comporter comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

Miyavi soupira. Et s'il rouvrait les yeux maintenant ? Il avait sentit Shinya bouger, il devait être réveillé. Est-ce qu'il lui dirait ? Et est-ce que lui devait aborder le sujet ? Peut-être que Shinya attendait de lui qu'il le guide… Oh que c'était galère, Miyavi, depuis quand tu te poses des questions existentielles ! T'es un fonceur non ? Alors fonce ! Et il rouvrit les yeux, pour tomber sur le visage enchanteur de Shinya. Malgré le sommeil encore présent sur ses traits, il était angélique. Et Miyavi en perdit la parole. Il a encore des progrès à faire, le démon hyperactif…

En entendant Miyavi soupirer, Shinya avait refermé les yeux, posant ses bras sur son ventre. Faire le mort, et attendre que ça passe. Il n'avait toujours pas décidé du comportement à adopter et se disait qu'il aurait préféré que rien ne change jamais. Rester le jeune homme craintif, chétif et harcelé par les autres. Il s'y était habitué et savait comme se conduire. Mais pour le coup, il était perdu.

D'une main douce, Miyavi replaça une mèche de Shinya, puis déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Et en plus il était romantique. Avec un nouveau soupir, il lui caressa une nouvelle fois le visage, puis s'extrada des draps. Il fallait qu'il prenne une douche, qu'il s'éloigne un peu de l'objet de son amour pour refaire le point. Il se rhabilla vaguement, puis sortit de la chambre.

Shinya soupira en entendant la porte se refermer et se tourna sur le ventre pour enfouir sa tête dans l'oreiller, se rendant compte par la même occasion qu'il avait franchement mal aux reins et aux fesses. Cherchant une position un peu plus confortable, il finit par se rouler en boule au milieu des draps, serrant le coussin de Miyavi entre ses bras pour s'abreuver de son odeur. Se redressant légèrement, il constata avec une boule dans la gorge qu'une tâche carmine s'étalait sur les draps. Il se mordit la lèvre et passa sa main sur ses cuisses, recouvertes de traces de sang, et sur son ventre souillé de son propre sperme séché. Et sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il se mit à pleurer comme un petit enfant abandonné.

Le cœur lourd, Miyavi s'enferma dans la salle de bain avec l'envie de frapper quelque chose. Il n'aimait pas ce sentiment d'insatisfaction, ce goût d'inachevé. Shinya n'allait pas bien. Qui pouvait savoir si ce qu'ils avaient fait la nuit précédente ne l'enfoncerait pas un peu plus dans le marasme de la déprime ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir profité de lui…

Se casant dans un coin du lit, il gratta avec vigueur son ventre pour enlever les résidus de leur nuit. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Miyavi, il ne pouvait pas lui voler sa liberté. Sanglotant de plus belle, il enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau, cherchant désespérément un moyen d'échapper à sa douleur.

Progressivement, Miyavi monta la température de l'eau, comme pour se laver de ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. Il était censé le protégé, pas… Toshiya allait le tuer s'il apprenait ça. Après tout, même s'il avait engagé Miyavi à se déclarer à son frère, il n'empêchait qu'il ne serait pas forcément heureux de savoir qu'il avait touché à son petit frère.

Il finit par sentir quelque chose de poisseux sur ses doigts. S'apercevant que c'était du sang, il hoqueta et se releva pour aller chercher un mouchoir. Il se prit les pieds dans les draps et se cassa la figure en descendant du lit. Puis il se releva et tituba jusqu'à son sac. Ses jambes tremblaient violemment et il essuya les fines lignes rouges qui barraient à présent son ventre.

Soupirant sous le jet d'eau, Miyavi finit par couper l'eau, et sortit pour se sécher et se rhabiller correctement. Il n'avait envie de rien. C'était désespérant… Après s'être sommairement coiffé, il sortit de la salle de bain sans croiser personne, et hésita. Chambre, ou petit déj ? Peut-être que Shinya s'était réveillé. Sous un nouveau soupir, Miyavi ouvrit la porte de chambre, et remercia son sang-froid qui l'empêcha de crier.  
« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant Shinya en sang, sur le sol. »

Relevant la tête vers lui, Shinya lui lança un regard humide.  
« C'est… par… parce que… je… t'aime, sanglota-t-il. »

Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu, ne panique pas. Surtout ne panique pas. Miyavi ferma brièvement les yeux pour se reprendre, et vint s'agenouiller près de son Shinya abandonné.  
« Je vais m'occuper de toi, souffla-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras. Et quand ce sera fait, et que tu seras plus calme, je veux que tu me le redises, d'accord ? »  
Egocentrique patenté !

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, incapable de faire autre chose. Tout s'effritait doucement, sa colère, ses peurs, sa haine… Tout, à condition que Miyavi soit là.

Miyavi répondit d'un bref signe de tête entendu, puis amena Shinya dans la salle de bain, où il le déposa avec douceur dans la baignoire. Puis après avoir vérifié la température de l'eau, il ajouta une bonne dose de gel douche, et laissa la mousse caresser la peau de Shinya. Ca piquerait sûrement, mais il fallait bien ça pour soigner ses blessures.

« Ca pique, souffla Shinya en essuyant de protéger son ventre de ses bras. »

« C'est normal. Laisse filer, ça va passer. Si ça pique, c'est que ça soigne. »

Il hocha la tête et glissa contre le bord de la baignoire pour s'installer plus confortablement et soulager ses reins brûlants. Il frotta ensuite ses joues puis chercha à attraper une main de Miyavi.

Main que Miyavi n'hésita pas à lui offrir. Après tout, maintenant, il n'avait plus aucune raison de râler. Il devait juste prendre soin de Shinya. C'était ça, le plus important. Que Shinya s'en sorte.

Attrapant un gant de toilette d'une main tremblante, Shinya alla délicatement nettoyer ses cuisses, ne réalisant pas bien la situation. Il était encore fatigué et ne voulait pas réfléchir. Du moins, plus pour le moment…

« Tu as mal ? demanda Miyavi en s'installa au bord de la baignoire. »  
Il se doutait bien que la première fois n'était jamais sans conséquences.

Il affirma d'un signe de tête. Mais ce n'était pas grave, ça finirait par passer. Toutes les douleurs finissent par disparaître.

« OK. Enfin… hésite pas à le dire. »  
Il voyait mal ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre. Protéger les gens, il savait faire. Mais les soigner… c'était une autre paire de manches.

« Hm, d'accord. »  
Fermant les yeux en se laissant glisser un peu plus encore dans l'eau tiède qui le réchauffait doucement, il bâilla légèrement.  
« J'suis fatigué, marmotta-t-il en posant sa joue sur le céramique blanc. »

« Ca peut se comprendre, sourit Miyavi du côté de son oreille. »

« Mmh, miaula-t-il. »

« T'endors pas Princesse. »

« Si, dodo, ronronna-t-il avec une moue gamine. »

« Très bien, à ta guise, pouffa Miyavi en resserrant sa main sur la sienne. Bonne nuit. »

« Hmpf, soupira Shinya en se forçant à rouvrir les yeux, je suis pas lavé, et je vais me noyer. »

« Tu te noieras pas si je suis là. Je veille. »

Shinya se redressa en grimaçant et récupéra son gant pour se nettoyer, insistant particulièrement sur ses cuisses et son ventre.

« Besoin d'aide ? proposa Miyavi. »  
Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose. Il ne savait pas si Shinya accepterait ou apprécierait. Mais il avait envie de s'occuper de lui.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en le regardant un moment sans réagir, avant d'hocher timidement la tête.

Avec un sourire en coin, Miyavi s'empara du gant de Shinya, et commença à passer doucement sur ses blessures, avec lenteur, comme s'il avait envie de les effacer. Il s'était vraiment bien arrangé tout à l'heure. Et s'il n'était pas arrivé, qu'est-ce qui se serait passé ?

Baissant la tête pour se cacher derrière ses cheveux, rougissant légèrement, Shinya se mordilla la lèvre. Et si Miyavi n'était pas arrivé ? Aurait-il repris de plus belle après avoir essuyé le sang de son ventre ? Serait-il passé à ses cuisses ? Aurait-il lacéré autant de peau qu'il en avait pour tout oublier ? Il n'en savait rien, et pourtant il était persuadé que ça aurait été le cas.

« Ca te gêne ? demanda Miyavi en captant les rougissements – adorables – de Shinya. »  
Il fallait dire qu'après la passion dont ils avaient fait preuve la veille, rougir pour ça aurait été paradoxal. Mais l'amour en lui même était paradoxal. Ils ne se ressemblaient en rien. Mais chacun avait avoué, à des intervalles très larges, leurs sentiments pour l'autre.

« Je… Pas vraiment… murmura-t-il. »  
Il avait simplement peur de ce qui aurait pu se produire. Mais il ne l'avouerait jamais, il enfouirait ces pensées honteuses au fond de son esprit et ne les sortirait plus jamais, les oublierait peut-être même. Et tout irait pour le mieux, puisque Miyavi serait là.

« T'es certain ? Je veux dire… t'as pas vraiment l'air dans ton assiette. »  
Il adoucit encore ses gestes. Mieux valait ne pas le brusquer, et les gestes parlaient parfois beaucoup mieux que les mots.

« Tu crois que… je suis dérangé ? »  
Il n'osa pas le regarder en prononçant ces mots, penchant davantage la tête pour échapper à sa vue.

Miyavi haussa un sourcil, perplexe.  
« Non pourquoi ? »

« Se faire du mal… c'est pas… normal. Je… Peut-être que je suis… malade… Ou… peut-être même que… je recherche… cette douleur… Quoiqu'il en soit, je… ne suis pas… normal. »

Oh mon dieu, on était dans les grandes profondeurs de la psychologie, songea Miyavi en se mordillant la lèvre.  
« Shinya, t'es tout sauf malade. Si tu « recherches » une douleur quelconque, c'est pour pouvoir t'y habituer, pour ne plus la ressentir, et pour la maîtriser. Ca n'a rien d'anormal. C'est juste très effrayant. Et c'est temporaire. »  
Du moins, il l'espérait.

« Et si ça ne l'est pas ? Si ça continue ? Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? questionna-t-il en relevant la tête. »

« Ca n'arrivera pas parce que je serai là pour l'en empêcher, quoi que tu en penses, et quoi que tu en dises, affirma Miyavi. »

« Et si on nous sépare ? »  
Il n'y pouvait rien, lui, s'il était terrorisé…

« On ne nous séparera pas. C'est promis, et juré. Je serai toujours près de toi. »

Se mettant à genoux comme il put, grimaçant sous la douleur de ses muscles, il se mit face à Miyavi.  
« Merci, souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser doucement. »  
Jamais il n'avait eu confiance en quelqu'un d'autre que Toshiya, mais il était prêt à confier son corps, son cœur et son âme à Miyavi, il savait qu'il en prendrait soin.

Complètement fondu, Miyavi en oublia sa tâche première pour passer ses bras autour du corps fin de Shinya, et le serra comme il le put contre lui pour presser délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Quand il disait que les gestes étaient plus parlants que les mots, il n'avait pas tort…

Entourant son cou de ses bras, Shinya approfondit tendrement l'échange, sans brusquerie. Il voulait juste qu'il sente à quel point il l'aimait. Même s'il serait sans doute distant au collège, même s'il l'éviterait probablement la majeure partie du temps. Il l'aimait. Et toutes les mutilations du monde n'y changeraient rien.

Avec un léger sourire dans le baiser, Miyavi caressa doucement la peau humide de Shinya sous ses doigts. Il allait devenir vite complètement cinglé. Il l'était déjà, mais avec les douces et délicates attentions de l'homme qu'il aimait – sa Princesse – ça ne pouvait qu'empirer. Il le laissa mener la danse à sa guise, ne voulant pas le brusquer.

Shinya finit par séparer leurs lèvres et enfouit son visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur. Il se blottit autant que possible contre lui, imbibant ses habits d'eau mais s'en fichant comme de sa première chemise. Il voulait juste ressentir sa présence chaleureuse contre lui, garder son point d'accroche pour ne pas vaciller davantage et s'éloigner du bord du gouffre.

« Ca va aller Princesse, je suis là, souffla-t-il en l'accueillant avec plaisir. »

« Si tu es là, tout va bien, approuva-t-il. »

« Hm. Et comme je serai toujours là, tout ira toujours bien. »  
Et il en était fermement convaincu. Plus jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un faire du mal à Shinya. Un mot de travers, et il ferait un malheur.

« Hm. »  
Fermant les yeux en frissonnant doucement, il chercha à se coller un peu plus encore contre lui.  
« J'ai froid, murmura-t-il dans un bâillement. »

« Je sens que tu vas aller continuer ta nuit toi, sourit Miyavi. Tu vas finir de te laver, et j'irai te recoucher dans ton lit, d'accord ? »  
Il en profiterait pour changer les draps du sien… Mieux valait ne pas laisser de traces, au cas où sa mère et ses frères passeraient dans le coin.

« Toshiya doit venir, aujourd'hui ? »

« Dans l'aprèm. Tu auras le temps de dormir un peu comme ça, il est encore tôt. Je suis sûr qu'il préférerait te voir bien reposé. »

« Hm, tu as raison. »

Il se mordilla la lèvre en fronçant les sourcils.  
« Ne lui dis pas… pour les griffures… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je sais très bien rendre Toshiya aveugle quand il le faut. Je ne dirais rien. »

« Tu… Tu veux… lui dire… pour nous ? demanda-t-il en baissant la tête, les joues brûlantes. »

Miyavi se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.  
« Euh… tu sais… je préférerais qu'il s'en rende compte lui-même. Je me vois mal lui annoncer… »  
Il serait capable de croire qu'il avait profité de la situation.

Shinya rougit un peu plus encore.  
« Pas ça… Mais que… enfin… qu'on sort ensemble ? »  
Puis il eut une moue inquiète.  
« A moins que… qu'on est pas… enfin que tu considères que… qu'on est pas… »  
Il n'arrivait pas à se décider à dire le mot.  
« Un couple, chuchota-t-il. »

Miyavi ouvrit de grands yeux, avant de faire face à Shinya.  
« Bien sûr que si ! Princesse, depuis que je t'ai vu, je crève d'envie qu'on soit ensemble ! Alors maintenant… que c'est… officiel… Jamais je ne dirais le contraire. »

Shinya resta en bug un moment, surpris par la force des sentiments de Miyavi, avant d'attraper sa main pour la serrer entre les siennes.  
« Merci… »

« De rien ma Princesse. On est ensemble pour toujours maintenant, et rien ni personne ne pourra y changer quoi que ce soit. »

Il lui offrit un léger sourire avant de s'écarter un peu plus de lui.  
« Il faudrait… que je finisse de me laver. »

« Hm. Je te laisse faire ou… ? »

Shinya rougit délicatement une nouvelle fois en hochant la tête.  
« Tu devrais mettre tes draps dans la machine à laver. Ils sont… tâchés… de sang… »

« Hm, j'ai vu, souffla-t-il. Je vais m'en occuper. Toi… soigne-toi bien, je reviens vite. »

« Hm. Et prends… des habits… s'il te plaît… »

« OK, ne t'en fais pas, fit-il en posant un baiser sur son front. »  
Il se redressa doucement, et regarda Shinya un instant.

Il attrapa le gel douche et entreprit de se nettoyer calmement. Il se serait bien lavé les cheveux, mais ne s'en sentait pas le courage, et puis se mettre debout dans la douche lui semblait être une épreuve insurmontable. N'entendant pas la porte se refermer, il leva les yeux et se rendit compte que Miyavi n'avait pas bougé.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il… y a ? demanda-t-il alors en contrôlant un rougissement. »

« Je te trouve magnifique, souffla-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. »

Prenant une jolie teinte cramoisie, Shinya eut un léger sourire.  
« Moins que toi. »

« Oh que non. Moi je suis un clown. Toi tu es une princesse. »

Il pouffa, légèrement gêné.  
« Tu n'es pas un clown, fit-il sérieusement. Tu es un chevalier. »

Miyavi eut un petit rire en ramassant le drap traînant à terre.  
« Peut-être un peu des deux alors… »

« Hm. »  
Et il lui fit signe de déguerpir au plus vite.

Miyavi lui souffla un baiser, puis fila dans sa chambre afin de pouvoir s'occuper de son lit. Il ne fit aucun tri, virant tous les draps qui passaient, et descendit tout mettre dans la machine à laver. Puis il passa reprendre des draps propres, et déposa le tout dans sa chambre.

Une fois Miyavi parti, Shinya retrouva une expression douloureuse. Il baissa la tête vers son ventre. Les griffures n'étaient pas si profondes qu'il le pensait, mais bien présentes. Ramenant ses genoux contre lui, les entourant de ses bras, il appuya son menton dessus. L'eau autour de lui commençait à refroidir et il avait la chair de poule. Mais peu importait. Il n'était pas aussi rassuré qu'il avait laissé Miyavi le croire. Ce qu'il s'était fait n'était peut-être qu'un désir inconscient, refoulé depuis trop longtemps. Peut-être ne pourrait-il s'empêcher de recommencer encore et encore, jusqu'à y laisser sa dernière goutte de sang. Sa dernière parcelle de vie. Fermant les yeux en se tassant un peu plus encore sur lui-même, il poussa un léger soupir. Miyavi ne le laisserait jamais faire. Du moins, il l'espérait du plus profond de son âme.

Avec application et rapidité, Miyavi changea tous les draps, veillant à ne laisser aucune trace derrière lui, puis partit fouiller un instant dans le tiroir réservé à Shinya. Il lui choisit quelques habits pour tout à l'heure, qu'il posa sur son propre lit fraîchement changé, puis piocha t-shirt et boxer pour qu'il puisse aller se recoucher. Une fois tout préparé, il vérifia la chambre une dernière fois, puis repartit en direction de la salle de bain. Il frappa doucement, puis entra pour voir Shinya toujours recroquevillé dans la baignoire.  
« Tout est prêt ! sourit-il en approchant. »

Relevant vaguement la tête vers lui dans un bâillement, il hocha la tête.  
« Merci. »

« De rien Princesse, à votre service. Tu as besoin d'aide pour quelque chose ? demanda-t-il doucement. »

« Je peux avoir une serviette ? demanda-t-il en se redressant légèrement. »

Sans un mot, avec un sourire, Miyavi en prit une dans l'armoire de la salle de bain, et la tendit à son amant.  
« A vos ordres mademoiselle, fit-il dans un clin d'œil. »

Shinya se mit debout en rougissant et s'empressa de cacher sa nudité dans la serviette que son amant lui tendait. D'accord, ça semblait un rien paradoxal suite à la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer de se montrer si pudique, mais il ne put s'en empêcher. Ses jambes tremblèrent sous lui quand il entreprit de sortir de la baignoire et il se rattrapa de justesse au lavabo.

Miyavi s'approcha doucement de lui, un sourire amusé ourlant ses lèvres, et s'arrangea pour passer ses mains à la taille de Shinya.  
« Je serais toi, je me laisserais faire Princesse. Sauf si ça te dérange ? »

Il dénia de la tête en plongeant son regard dans celui de Miyavi.

« Parfait, ronronna-t-il en posant un baiser sur son front. »  
Avec douceur, il entreprit de sécher Shinya sans le lâcher des yeux, un sourire en coin et un brin enjôleur sur les lèvres. On ne le changerait pas, il jouait les maîtres du monde en permanence. Seuls ses gestes trahissaient sa douceur envers sa Princesse.

Se laissant faire sans rechigner, Shinya luttait contre le sommeil qui refaisait surface au grand galop. Il bâilla grandement, une main devant la bouche, et de petites larmiches vinrent se perdre au coin de ses yeux.

« Je connais quelqu'un qui brûle d'envie de nous jouer la Belle au Bois Dormant, sourit-il Miyavi. Me trompe-je ? »

Se battant contre la fatigue qui lui ordonnait de fermer les yeux, il affirma d'un signe de tête avant de dénier, un peu perdu quant à ce qu'il était censé répondre à Miyavi.

Miyavi pouffa de rire, et termina de le sécher en constatant qu'il était vraiment en phase de se rendormir.  
« Je te laisse t'habiller, avant de t'enlever ? »

« Hm. »  
Il attrapa ses habits, manqua de tomber, enfila son t-shirt à l'envers et galéra à passer ses jambes dans son boxer.

« Je t'ai connu plus doué, taquina Miyavi en l'aidant à s'habiller correctement. »  
Il avait l'impression d'avoir un charmant bébé devant lui, et une fois qu'il fut prêt, il le porta dans ses bras. Comme la Princesse qu'il était.  
« Mademoiselle la Belle au Bois Dormant est-elle prête à rejoindre son lit ? »

Sans rien répondre, Shinya cala sa tête contre l'épaule de Miyavi et s'endormit sans demander son reste. Avec un peu de chance, il ne ferait aucun cauchemar. Avec un peu de chance, l'amour de Miyavi lui avait permis de se libérer un peu de ses doutes et de ses craintes. Avec un peu de chance…

Sans un mot, juste un sourire, Miyavi sortit de la salle de bain en vérifiant que personne ne traînait dans le couloir, puis emmena Shinya dans leur chambre. Il le déposa avec précaution sur son matelas, et rabattit doucement la couverture sur lui pour qu'il n'ait pas froid. Et avec un soupir, il s'agenouilla pour le regarder dormir un moment.

Et, inconsciemment, Shinya attrapa son coussin entre ses mains et le serra fortement entre ses doigts, comme pour garder contact avec la réalité, pour ne pas se perdre entièrement dans le pays des rêves.

**-  
**

**A suivre...**

**-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : **Laissez-moi vivre – Bonus II.

**Auteur :** Rukyoshû & son alpha lecteur qui souhaite garder son anonymat.

**-**

**Bonne lecture !**

**-  
**

VI – Où le grand frère découvre la chose à cause d'un déchet mal camouflé.

-

Toshiya, de son côté, hésitait entre appeler Miyavi pour lui demander s'ils mangeaient tous les trois ensemble ce midi, et attendre l'heure normale du rendez-vous en stressant inexorablement pour son frère. D'accord, Shinya était un grand garçon, mais il avait bien remarqué ses cernes et son état de déprime. C'était angoissant… Alors il choppa son portable et composa le numéro de son ami.

Surpris par la vibration de son portable dans sa poche, Miyavi partit s'asseoir sur son lit, et décrocha.  
« Oresama vous écoute, simple mortel, souffla-t-il en se vautrant. »

« Le simple mortel t'emmerde, Miya, répliqua Toshiya en s'installant lui aussi sur son lit. »

« Blasphème, tu seras foudroyé pour ton audace. Comment ça va ? »

« Bah, comme un dimanche venteux, seul chez moi, répondit-il. Et toi ? »

« Comme un dimanche venteux, avec ton frère en train de dormir à côté de moi, pouffa-t-il. »  
Rester comme d'habitude serait encore le meilleur moyen de ne pas paraître suspect.

« Tiens, il dort encore ? s'étonna Toshiya. Il n'a pas fait de cauchemars ? »

« Négatif mon commandant. Il a dormi comme un loir. »  
Excepté le pré-sommeil et le post-sommeil…

« C'est une excellente nouvelle qu'il faut à tout prix fêter ! On mange ensemble ce midi ? »

« Si t'as le courage de te traîner jusqu'ici, sourit-il. Au fait, t'es déjà réveillé ! »

« Et oui… Parfois, les miracles arrivent. »

« Suspect ce miracle, pouffa-t-il. Tu peux me le dire, si t'es tombé du lit. »

« Non. Mon père est rentré ivre et a failli tout bousiller dans la maison, apprit-il en serrant les dents. »

« Cool. Faudrait lui piquer ses clefs de maison, il aurait glandé dehors comme ça. Sérieux, pourquoi tu viens pas à la maison comme Shinya ? »

« Parce que je ne serais pas capable de vous regarder vous tourner autour sans rien faire. Et, dans l'espoir futile que vous soyez ensemble, je ne serais pas en mesure de vous regarder vous papouiller sans cesse. »

« Oh, monsieur est un grand sensible ! T'as qu'à te trouver quelqu'un pour tourner autour. »

« Merci. Mais non merci. Bon, je viens pour quelle heure ? Et ça va pas déranger que je m'incruste pour manger ? »

« Bah non pourquoi ? Tu t'incrustes quand tu veux. Vers midi, ça te va ? »

« Perfect ! »  
Il se redressa souplement à l'aide de ses abdos et se remit debout.  
« A tout à l'heure alors ! »  
Il passa dans la salle de bain.  
« Oh, et veille bien sur Shinya ! Pas trop de cochonneries ! »  
Il n'attendit pas de réponse et raccrocha vivement en riant.

Miyavi poussa un énorme soupir, et raccrocha à son tour. Mentir au téléphone, c'était trop facile. Il verrait l'impro pour tout à l'heure. C'était encore pire qu'un examen…

Toshiya alluma le petit chauffage électrique et s'engouffra dans la cabine de douche. Il n'aimait pas avoir trop chaud, mais le fait de rentrer dans une salle de bain froide, sans la vapeur d'eau laissée par son frère sur les miroirs et les vitres, avait quelque chose de douloureux. Il lui arrivait souvent de s'arrêter à un endroit précis dans une pièce précise et de se rappeler d'un moment précis à une heure précise. La voix grave et douce de son frère qui le réveillait calmement à sept heures, son rire joyeux provenant de la cuisine qui réchauffait son cœur quand il rentrait des cours vers dix-sept heures… Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais il était nostalgique de la vie qu'il menait moins d'un an auparavant.

Miyavi s'étala de tout son long, et ferma brièvement les yeux. Comment il allait pouvoir dire à Tochi qu'il sortait avec son petit frère chéri et adoré… C'était insensé… Bien que Toshiya plaisante toujours à ce sujet, c'était certain que ça n'allait pas le rendre indifférent. Profitant de l'accalmie, il en profita pour prévenir le reste de la maison que Toshiya venait, afin que tous se tiennent sur leurs gardes. Les monstres seraient de nouveau réunis.

Shinya se retourna légèrement et poussa un gémissement alors que ses reins le brûlaient. Il se força cependant à ne pas se réveiller immédiatement, profitant encore un peu de son semi-sommeil réparateur.  
Toshiya finit par sortir de la douche, crevant de chaud, et alla couper le chauffage. Il prit une serviette qu'il noua autour de sa taille et passa dans sa chambre pour sortir des habits de son placard. Il opta pour un jean et une chemise noire. Ce serait parfait.

Princesse sur le réveil, souffla la conscience de Miyavi, qui se redressa sur son lit pour le regarder. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés, mais il bougeait un peu. Il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller complètement, mais Miyavi ne força pas le destin. Il l'admira juste.

S'installant en position fœtale pour soulager sa douleur, Shinya poussa un soupir en enfouissant sa tête dans le coussin. Non, il ne voulait pas se réveiller.  
Enfilant rapidement ses habits, Toshiya descendit jusque la cuisine pour prendre un grand verre de jus d'orange. Puis il vérifia qu'il avait bien ses clés et son portefeuille, choppa ceux de son père avec un sourire un poil psychopathe, et se dirigea vers le garage pour récupérer sa bécane.

En silence, Miyavi se coula jusqu'au bord du lit de Shinya, et posa ses bras sur la couverture pour pouvoir y poser son menton. Il n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, le bel ensommeillé, constata-t-il avec un sourire.

Fronçant les sourcils, Shinya déplia avec lenteur ses jambes et se tourna à nouveau pour s'installer sur le ventre, les mains toujours crispées sur l'oreiller.

Pouffant légèrement, Miyavi allongea son bras, et vint glisser ses doigts dans le cou de Shinya. Plus pour l'engager à se réveiller en douceur que pour l'embêter.

Miaulant de mécontentement, il bougea un peu son bras pour attraper et chasser ce qui l'empêchait de continuer à essayer de se rendormir.

« Debout, souffla Miyavi en se penchant à son oreille. Sinon grand frère sera déjà arrivé sans que tu sois prêt. »

Soupirant, il ne consentit pourtant pas à ouvrir les yeux.  
« M'en fous. »

« Quel langage pour une princesse. »

« Chu rebelle, répliqua-t-il en se cachant sous le drap. »

« Tant pis, ça sera grand frère qui viendra te lever, pouffa-t-il en s'éloignant. »

« Reste ! protesta-t-il d'une voix étranglée en enroulant ses doigts autour de son poignet. »  
Il s'était légèrement redressé pour plonger son regard inquiet dans celui de Miyavi.

« Sincèrement, où veux-tu que j'aille ? Tu crois que c'est mon genre de te laisser tomber comme ça ? »

Il dénia de la tête en le relâchant sans un mot, baissant la tête de honte et de gêne.

« Shinya, je te laisserai pas. Tu as déjà suffisamment de problèmes pour ne pas t'ajouter celui-là, d'accord ? »

Il acquiesça vaguement en se frottant les yeux, se redressant entièrement pour s'asseoir douloureusement sur ses pieds.

« Allez, on se lève, sourit Miyavi. Toshiya vient manger ici, il doit arriver vers midi s'il se perd pas. Ca te dérange pas ? »

« Hm, répondit-il simplement en s'étirant un peu. »  
Il évita cependant de croiser le regard de Miyavi et se releva lentement.

« OK. Je te laisse t'habiller, je vais aller voir si je dois aller préparer un truc en bas. Et je me ferai sûrement engueuler par Aoi pour hier. Tu me rejoins en bas ? demanda-t-il en se levant. »

« Hm, d'accord. »

Profitant de son air peu réveillé, Miyavi posa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, puis quitta la chambre. Il descendit ensuite à la cuisine, et décida – une fois n'est pas coutume – de jouer les bons petits garçons, et il aida sa mère à faire la cuisine. Il espérait que Shinya aille mieux que tout à l'heure.

Inspirant profondément en s'asseyant sur le lit, Shinya regarda la porte se refermer sur le dos de Miyavi. Il se laissa tomber dos contre le matelas en gémissant de douleur et posa un bras sur ses yeux. Si son frère ne remarquait pas qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, c'est qu'il était fichtrement aveugle. Se redressant avec lenteur, il avisa un petit tas d'habits à lui et eut un sourire en coin. Miyavi pensait à tout. Il se déshabilla lentement, enfila calmement un boxer blanc, une jupe à volant de couleur blanche également, et piocha malicieusement dans le placard de Miyavi pour lui piquer un débardeur noir trop large pour lui. Puis il sortit calmement de la chambre, s'efforçant de marcher le plus normalement possible, et se glissa dans la salle de bain pour attacher ses cheveux simplement et se maquiller légèrement. Et enfin, il prit une grande bouffée d'air et se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussée, descendant précautionneusement les escaliers. Ses jambes trop fines flageolaient légèrement sous lui, mais il arriva indemne dans le couloir le menant à la cuisine.

Tout occupé à ses préparations, Miyavi ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de Shinya, et ce fut sa mère que le vit en premier.  
« Bonjour Shinya, sourit-elle. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? »  
Miyavi se retourna alors, et leva les yeux au ciel en regardant sa mère.

Il lui fit un léger sourire en hochant la tête.  
« Merci. Et vous ? se surprit-il à demander. »

« Très bien merci, répondit-elle. J'espère que mon fils n'a pas trop ronflé. »  
« 'Man, je ronfle pas ! s'insurgea Miyavi. »

Shinya eut un léger rire en secouant négativement la tête.  
« Il est calme quand il dort. »

« C'est bien le seul moment, fit-elle en ébouriffant ses cheveux. »  
Miyavi se dégagea en feignant la bouderie, puis s'en retourna ostensiblement à sa cuisine.

Shinya alla se placer à ses côtés pour le regarder faire.  
« Tu prépares quoi ? »

« Quelque chose, souffla-t-il mystérieusement. »

« J'espère que c'est mangeable, taquina-t-il. »

« Bien sûr que c'est mangeable ! N'as-tu pas confiance en le talent culinaire de Miyavi ? »

« Bah… Pour être franc… Pas tant que ça, avoua-t-il malicieusement. »  
Doucement, il recommençait à s'ouvrir, ce qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis son « accident ».

« Tsss, tu sais pas ce que tu loupes, fit-il en mélangeant sa sauce. »

« Si ça ressemble à ce que me cuisine parfois Tochi, vaut mieux que je le loupe. »

« Mais Tochi est nul en cuisine, déclara Miyavi comme s'il énonçait une vérité flagrante. Ca m'étonne même qu'il essaye. »

« Il a pas le choix quand je suis absent. »  
Il se pencha un peu vers le plat de Miyavi.  
« Ca m'a l'air douteux… »  
Puis il trempa un doigt dedans et le porta à sa bouche en riant.

« Douteux ! Tu blasphèmes en plus ! T'es bien comme Tochi… bouda-t-il. »

Lui offrant un petit sourire en coin, il planta un bisou sonore sur sa joue et s'occupa de mettre la table.  
« En parlant de Tochi, je pense qu'il s'est perdu. Ou alors il dort encore. »

« Rendormi je dirais, pouffa-t-il. S'il s'était perdu, il m'aurait appelé. »

« Sauf si son orgueil, parfois aussi énorme que celui de Monsieur Oresama, ne l'en ait empêché. »

« Moi, orgueilleux ? Tu dois te tromper de personne, sourit-il. »

Shinya allait répliquer quand la sonnerie retentit.  
« Ah bah, il est finalement arrivé. Je devrais peut-être lui dire que c'est toi qui as cuisiné, qu'il ait le temps de s'enfuir, se moqua-t-il. »

« Non, le grand Tochi sera vaillant et fort ! Il affrontera ma cuisine comme un grand ! Sinon c'est qu'un dégonflé… »

« Mon frère est un dégonflé, railla Shinya en souriant. »  
La sonnette résonna à nouveau.  
« Et il s'impatiente. »

« Tsss, aucune maîtrise de lui, soupira Miyavi. Je vais aller ouvrir, surveille le monstre de la casserole. Te fais pas manger, je reviens. »  
Et il quitta la cuisine pour aller ouvrir.

S'approchant du meuble, Shinya s'appuya dessus pour ne pas tomber et touilla doucement le mélange qui cuisait tranquillement. Contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait dire pour charrier son désormais petit ami, ça sentait extrêmement bon.  
Toshiya salua son ami d'un grand sourire en entrant, posant son casque de moto sur le meuble de l'entrée.  
« Ca va toujours ? »

« Ton frère dénigre ma cuisine, bouda-t-il. On croyait que tu t'étais perdu. »

« Shinya ? Dénigrer ta cuisine ? Quelle drôle d'idée ! »  
Puis il haussa un sourcil.  
« Ca fait plusieurs années que je viens ici, je vois pas comment j'aurais pu me perdre. »

« Sait-on jamais, sourit-il. Dès fois que tu aurais rencontré l'amour en route, taquina-t-il. »

Toshiya lui lança un regard noir et passa devant lui pour rejoindre la cuisine, vexé.

« Mais boude pas ! s'exclama Miyavi en se jetant à son dos. »

Toshiya manqua de se casser la figure mais se rattrapa brillamment.  
« Si, je boude ! T'es trop méchant avec moi. »

« Nan c'est faux, chuis pas méchant ! J'essaye de te pousser dans la bonne voix ! »

« Quelle bonne voix ? Celle de la débauche et de l'égocentrisme ? J'espère que t'inities pas mon frère, sans quoi je te casse les dents. »

« Oh, quelle violence ! s'exclama Miyavi. La débauche et l'égocentrisme, tout de suite… Et ton petit frère chéri adoré est assez grand, il a pas besoin de mon avis. »

« Mais je sais à quel point tu es persuasif. »  
Shinya, commençant à trouver le temps long, finit par venir voir ce qu'ils faisaient après avoir baissé le feu sous la casserole. Ses jambes avaient toujours un peu de misère à le porter et il avait toujours mal aux fesses, mais ça passait doucement.  
« Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il. »

« Tochi dit que je suis méchant ! se plaignit Miyavi. Dis lui que c'est faux ! »

« Je ne peux nier ce qui est vrai, souffla-t-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil discret. »  
« Ah, tu vois ce que je disais ! s'exclama Toshiya. »

« Pfff, vous êtes que des traîtres de toute façon, dit-il en lâchant Toshiya pour aller se réfugier en cuisine. »

Toshiya vint encercler les épaules de son frère pour l'entraîner à sa suite.  
« Nous ne sommes pas des traîtres ! s'offusqua-t-il. »  
Shinya eut un petit sourire et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, histoire de laisser ses jambes se reposer.

« Si vous êtes des traîtres ! Vous êtes ligués contre moi, maugréa-t-il en leur tournant le dos. »

« C'est même pas vrai ! protesta Toshiya en croisant les bras sur son torse. »  
« Qu'est-ce qui est pas vrai ? demanda Kanon en arrivant à son tour. »  
« On est pas des traîtres. »  
« Si vous voulez… On mange bientôt ? »

« Ouais. Aoi descend bientôt ? demanda Miyavi avec un petit sourire. »

« Je vais le chercher, proposa Kanon. Essayez de régler votre conflit en attendant. »  
Et il fila hors de la salle.

« Y a pas de conflit. Vous êtes juste trop méchants avec moi… »

Shinya eut une petite moue chagrine que Toshiya remarqua immédiatement.  
« Oh non, Miya t'es trop cruel, tu vas faire pleurer Shinya ! »

Zut.  
« Mais pleure pas ! se récria-t-il, évitant de se jeter à son cou pour ne pas paraître plus suspect qu'il ne l'était. »

« Je suis pas méchant, murmura-t-il. »  
Toshiya vint passer ses bras autour de ses épaules, remarquant par la même occasion un fait des plus étranges.  
« Depuis quand tu portes les fringues de Miya ? demanda-t-il en se redressant, les yeux comme des soucoupes. »

Miyavi se retourna brusquement.  
« C'est vrai ça, c'est à moi ce truc ! s'exclama-t-il. Le pire c'est qu'il te va bien… »

« T'avais même pas remarqué ? se scandalisa Toshiya alors que Shinya retenait mal un sourire. Tu me déçois très cher… »

« Bah écoute non j'avais pas vu. Et alors, il a pas le droit de mettre mes fringues ? »

« Si. Je suis juste étonné, répondit bêtement Toshiya en s'asseyant à son tour. »  
« Je… j'avais envie de changer un peu, précisa Shinya en rougissant délicatement. J'espère que… ça te dérange pas. »

« Du tout. Je pique bien les fringues d'Aoi de temps en temps, alors tu peux taper dans mon armoire si tu veux. »

« Et elles sont pas trop petites pour toi ? demanda Toshiya en haussant un sourcil. »

« Bah ça dépend quoi. Pourquoi, tu me trouves trop gros c'est ça ? fit-il en feintant d'indignation. »

Shinya leva les yeux au ciel.  
« Gros, pas le moins du monde, mais disons que comparé à tes frères, t'es un peu plus grand quoi, répondit Toshiya. »  
« Pas la peine d'enfoncer le clou, soupira Aoi en entrant. »  
« Bah moi, j'aime bien ma taille, se défendit Kanon en venant s'asseoir à côté de Shinya. »

« Ouais, moi je les aime bien mes nains de frères ! s'exclama Miyavi en venant leur ébouriffer les cheveux. »

Ils grognèrent en cœur.  
« Pas touche sinon fais gaffe à toi, menaça Kanon. »

« Oh, je dois avoir peur, petit frère chéri ? »

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, susurra-t-il sérieusement. »  
Toshiya échangea un regard avec son frère et tous deux se retinrent de pouffer de rire.

Miyavi pouffa de rire, et s'en retourna à ses casseroles.  
« Moi aussi je t'aime Kanon ! »

« C'est ça ouais, grommela-t-il. »  
« On mange bientôt ? s'enquit finalement Toshiya. J'ai la dalle. »

« Nan, en fait on mange dans une heure, je vous ai juste appelé pour vous emmerder. Oui on mange bientôt, morfal ! »

« J'ai faim aussi, souffla Shinya. »  
Il ne disait pas ça pour bafouer la parole de Miyavi, il constatait seulement un fait qui était pour le moins peu ordinaire. Depuis deux mois, il touchait à peine à ses plats, et si personne ne le forçait à manger, alors il ne mangeait pas. Alors, sentir la faim lui grignoter l'estomac, c'était trop étrange pour qu'il le garde pour lui.

« Oho, vite Tochi, écrit le sur le calendrier ! fit Miyavi avec un sourire éclatant destiné à Shinya. Je me dépêche, un peu de patience. »

Toshiya eut un sourire pour son frère, ravi qu'il reprenne vie. Mais d'un autre côté, il se demandait ce qui lui valait ce revirement de situation, alors que la veille encore, il était renfermé sur lui-même et rechignait à manger ne serait-ce qu'un morceau de pain.

« Bon, maman va revenir, alors soyez sage les enfants, fit alors Miyavi en commençant à poser les plats sur la table, avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Toshiya. »  
Il se voyait mal se lover près de Shinya maintenant, devant tout le monde.

Ce dernier lui lança un sourire et un regard par-dessous ses longs cils.  
« On est pas des gosses, se vexa Kanon. Puis t'es pire que nous ! »  
« Laisse tomber Kanon, soupira un Aoi blasé. »

« D'abord, OK chuis pire que vous, mais t'es encore un gosse mon p'tit Kanon ! »

« Gnagnagna, geignit-il d'une voix boudeuse. »

« Tu vois, même pas capable de faire un commentaire constructif, pouffa Miyavi. »

Shinya posa une main délicate sur l'épaule de Kanon, l'empêchant de protester, et se pencha à son oreille pour lui souffler discrètement qu'il n'en serait pas capable non plus. Kanon pouffa de rire en approuvant vivement et Shinya eut un petit sourire pour Miyavi.

« Naaaaaaaaaan, Shinya, pourquoi tu m'abandooooooooonnes ! se lamenta Miyavi en voyant Kanon rire. »

« Je ne t'abandonne pas, répliqua-t-il, je rétablis la vérité. Et j'essaie juste de calmer la brise avant qu'elle ne se transforme en ouragan. »

« Bah de toute façon c'est toujours la tempête à la maison, bouda-t-il. »

« De la faute à qui, riposta Aoi. »

Pour toute réponse, Miyavi lui tira la langue, alors que leur mère revenait dans la cuisine.  
« Bonjour Toshiya, sourit-elle sans même accorder un brin d'attention aux gamineries de son fils. »

« Bonjour ! salua-t-il joyeusement. Vous allez bien ? »

« Très bien, si seulement mes fils arrêtaient de se chamailler sans arrêt. »  
« Mais je chamaille pas ! protesta Miyavi. »

« Menteur, c'est toujours toi qui commences, protesta Kanon. »

« Chut le nain, les petits n'ont rien à dire ! »

« Enfoiré, persifla Kanon. »  
Shinya lança un regard réprobateur à son petit ami avant de tourner la tête vers Kanon.  
« N'écoute pas ce qu'il dit, souffla-t-il tout bas, plus c'est grand, plus c'est bête. »  
Il hocha la tête en le remerciant d'un petit sourire.

« Et fier de l'être ! s'écria Miyavi. Vous êtes que des nains de toute manière. »

Toshiya toussota légèrement.  
« Je serais toi, je ne me mettrais pas les « nains » à dos, fit-il en signant les guillemets de ses doigts. Et puis, je suis aussi grand que toi, alors arrête tes conneries. »

« Bah je t'ai pas compté dans les nains mon Tochi, pouffa Miyavi. Pourquoi, tu t'es senti concerné ? »

« Non, mais je croyais que « vous » regroupait la table complète. »  
« Et si on mangeait ? demanda Shinya. »

« Oui, on mange ! s'exclama Miyavi. Filez vos assiettes ! »

Kanon fut le premier à réagir, suivi de Toshiya. Finalement Aoi lui tendit son assiette avec un soupir et Shinya fut le dernier.

Que des morfals, pensa Miyavi en commençant à les servir en essayant de ne pas en mettre partout. Il prit bien soin à être attentif aux réactions de Shinya quand il le servit, histoire de ne pas en mettre trop, mais prenant garde à ce que Toshiya ne remarque rien. Il pouvait lui faire avaler des couleuvres, mais pas à ce point.

Shinya lui offrit un sourire avec un petit signe de tête pour lui dire que c'était suffisant. Il avait faim, mais il fallait qu'il réhabitue son corps à se nourrir petit à petit.

Le reste du repas se passa dans une bonne humeur et un calme maintenus d'une main de fer par la mère des trois Ishihara. Elle était l'exact opposé de Miyavi dans le tempérament, Aoi et Kanon lui ressemblant plus, mais tous les quatre avaient une volonté de fer. Une fois le repas terminé, Miyavi bondit de sa chaise et emmena son meilleur ami et son amant dans sa chambre, désireux de retrouver une atmosphère qui lui ressemblait plus. Ses frères partirent chacun dans leur chambre, et la paix retomba sur la maison.

« C'est toujours un plaisir de manger chez toi, pouffa Toshiya en se laissant tomber sur le lit de Miyavi. »

« Hey, qu'est-ce que tu crois, c'est un restau quatre étoiles ici ! »

« Je parlais de l'ambiance. Niveau cuisine, désolé si je te vexe, mais je préfère celle de mon frère, avoua-t-il. »

« Tsss, t'es qu'un vendu ! Est-ce que je défends mes frères moi, non ! »

« Je défendrai toujours mon frère, et rien ne changera ça. Désolé mon grand, sourit Toshiya. »  
Shinya, assis sur son lit, eut un léger rougissement à cette énonciation.

« Hmpf, fit Miyavi en s'asseyant sur son lit. »  
Oh, la belle preuve de commentaire constructif !

Toshiya pouffa de rire en se redressant. Son regard se posa alors sur un truc brillant, échoué sur le sol. Il l'attrapa du bout des doigts et chercha à savoir ce que ça pouvait être. Ça semblait légèrement humide et une odeur de latex lui arriva dans le nez. Il ouvrit alors de grands yeux tout ronds en se tournant brutalement vers son meilleur ami.  
« Qu'est-ce que ça fout là ?! »

« Qu'est-ce que quoi fout là ? demanda Miyavi en tournant la tête vers lui, avant de refermer la bouche. »  
Oho… Miyavi, tu n'es qu'une tâche… Dieu que tu fais bien disparaître les traces.

Il lui balança le déchet à la figure en se relevant brutalement, s'essuyant vigoureusement les mains sur son pantalon.  
« J'y crois pas… J'y crois pas, souffla-t-il en faisant les cents pas. »  
Shinya rougit vivement, se tassant sur lui-même face aux ondes négatives que renvoyait son frère.

« Oh Tochi, tu te calmes d'accord, fit Miyavi en éjectant l'emballage dans la poubelle la plus proche. Qu'est-ce que ça a de dramatique d'abord ? OK, c'est ton petit frère, OK je suis ton pote, OK je dois le protéger quand il est chez moi, mais je vois pas où est le mal. »

« Où est le mal ? Bordel Miya, Shinya a même pas quinze ans ! Et vous avez fait ça… ici… comme ça ? »  
Il se prit la tête entre les mains.  
« Oh p'tain, j'y crois pas… »

« Quoi comme ça ! fit Miyavi. D'abord t'y étais pas, et si tu crois que les choses se font « comme ça », t'as encore des choses à apprendre. Tu crois quoi, que j'ai abusé de la situation ? ! »

Shinya déglutit difficilement avant de prendre la parole d'une voix tremblante.  
« Je… C'est moi qui… qui ai recherché… ce genre de contact… »

« Tu penses quoi Tochi ? Que s'il n'avait pas voulu, je l'aurais forcé ? »

« J'ai jamais dit ça ! s'exclama-t-il brutalement, sourcils froncés. Mais imagine une seule seconde qu'à votre place, c'était moi et Kanon, comment t'aurais réagi, hein ? »

« Je t'aurais sûrement pété les dents, d'abord. Après j'aurais causé. Et puis Kanon m'aurait cassé la gueule… Et on se serait tapé dessus des années durant jusqu'à ce qu'on soit obligé de porter un dentier. Content ? »

« Très, ça me fait un bien fou. »  
Il se laissa tomber au sol, en tailleurs.  
« Mais j'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Bon sang, c'est trop… trop… My god, je vais pas en dormir de la nuit ! »

« Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, ronchonna Miyavi. Tu m'incites à me déclarer, et après tu cries. Faudrait savoir… »

« A te déclarer, pas à lui sauter dessus, bougonna-t-il. »

« Hey, je lui ai pas sauté dessus ! »

« Mouais, fit-il dubitatif. C'était une façon de parler, de toute façon. »

« Alors sinon, ça te fait quoi de m'avoir comme beau frère ? pouffa-t-il en venant s'asseoir près de Shinya qui restait silencieux. »

« Bah… Disons que je sais à quoi m'attendre au moins. Mais c'est pas le fait que vous soyez à deux qui me choque, c'est le fait que vous soyez passé à l'acte ! »

« Tu trouves ça trop… direct ? »

« Un peu. J'avoue que ça me regarde pas mais… merde, c'est mon petit frère quoi ! »

« OK, c'est bon, je sais, calme toi deux minutes, tempéra-t-il. »

« Je suis calme. »  
Shinya ne bougeait plus, clignant à peine des yeux. Comment avait-il pu ignorer que son frère le prendrait mal ? Comment avait-il pu ne serait-ce qu'un peu oublier sa réaction ? Il n'avait pensé qu'à son bien-être, et son frère semblait tellement retourné…

« Arrête, on dirait que tu vas imploser. Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ? »

« Rien. Juste que… je trouve ça jeune, c'est tout. »

« Hm. Mais l'important, c'est pas l'âge… »  
Du moins, il s'efforçait de ne pas culpabiliser là-dessus.

« Hm. »  
Toshiya s'allongea entièrement sur le sol, passant une main sur son visage, et poussa un profond soupir.

« Tu me fais flipper Tochi… »

« Pourquoi ? fit-il en haussant un sourcil. »

« A t'inquiéter comme ça. OK, c'est légitime, mais c'est flippant. »

« Tu me stresses à me dire que je m'inquiète. Je m'inquiète pas. Et je suis parfaitement calme. »  
Ouh, le menteur ! chatonna sa conscience. Toi, ferme-la !

« Nan mais c'est rien… soupira Miyavi. »  
Puis il adressa un regard à Shinya qui ne disait rien.

Shinya qui s'était décalé doucement vers le bord du lit, et avait coincé ses mains entre ses cuisses pour s'empêcher de faire une chose regrettable. Ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer, Toshiya semblait le prendre plutôt bien.

« Ca va Princesse ? insista-t-il. »

Relevant la tête vers lui, il cligna tout juste des yeux pour lui répondre, tétanisé. Et s'il disait quelque chose qui empirerait la situation ? Quelque chose que son frère prendrait mal ? Et si Toshiya savait que c'était lui qui s'était presque jeté sur Miyavi ? Qui l'avait supplié d'aller plus loin ?

« Eh, c'est pas dramatique, souffla-t-il en se penchant vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Tout va bien. »

Il lança un regard inquiet à son frère tout en refermant ses doigts sur les vêtements de Miyavi. Au moins, il était sûr de ne rien faire de fâcheux.

« Alala Tochi, regarde, faut rester zen, après tu fais peur à Shinya, fit Miyavi en resserrant un peu plus sa petite princesse dans ses bras. »

« Si ça se trouve, c'est toi qui le traumatises, répliqua Toshiya en boudant. »  
« Je… je n'ai pas… peur, souffla Shinya. »

« Tu trembles Princesse. »

« Pardon. »  
Et il se concentra pour ne plus bouger, cachant son visage dans le cou de Miyavi.

« Shinya, c'était pas un reproche, souffla Miyavi à son oreille. Laisse-toi aller si ça peut te faire du bien, mais tout est OK maintenant, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

« Mais… mais Toshiya… m'en veut, murmura-t-il très bas, la voix étouffée par les habits de son petit ami. »

« Pas du tout Shinya, tu te trompes complètement, répondit-il avec douceur. »

« Il se passe quoi ? s'inquiéta Toshiya. »

« Ton petit frère pense que tu lui en veux, alors que tu ne fais que t'inquiéter pour son bonheur. Me trompe-je ? sourit-il. »

« Mais non ! Je t'en veux pas du tout Shinya, comment tu peux penser ça ?! »  
Et il vint se mêler à leur câlin.

« Ouais, câlins ! s'exclama Miyavi en les serrant tous les deux dans ses bras. Je vous aime ! »

« Moi aussi, je vous aime ! renchérit Toshiya. »  
« Hm… moi aussi, souffla timidement Shinya. »

« Alors tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes non ? fit joyeusement Miyavi. »

« Allright ! s'enthousiasma son ami. »  
Son amant se contenta d'hocher la tête, même s'il n'était pas certain qu'il aille vraiment bien.

Miyavi s'écarta légèrement du câlin, pour venir poser brièvement ses lèvres sur celles de Shinya.  
« T'en fais pas Princesse. »

« Hm, ça va. »  
« Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer d'où est-ce que ça vient Princesse ? demanda Toshiya en se réinstallant sur le sol. »  
Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à s'installer sur le lit où son meilleur ami et son frère avaient échangé leurs premières caresses.

« Bah c'est évident, soupira Miyavi. On dirait que t'as jamais vu ton frère… »

« Mais si ! Mais non, quoi ! »  
Shinya s'installa confortablement entre les bras de Miyavi et pencha la tête sur le côté en regardant son frère.

« Sérieux Tochi, mais sors un peu… Shinya a tout d'une princesse ! La beauté, la grâce, la féminité, la timidité, la douceur… Et il est mieux en plus, parce que lui en plus il a du caractère. Mais il a besoin qu'on l'aime. »

Toshiya ouvrit de grands yeux sous les rougissements de son frère.  
« T'es sacrément entiché quand même ! »  
Il eut ensuite un profond soupir.  
« Et dire que t'as jamais voulu m'écouter pour te lancer… »

« Tsss, il y a des choses qui doivent fleurir d'elles-mêmes ! lança-t-il d'un ton dramatique. »  
Et que oui, il l'aimait son Shinya.

Shinya eut un petit rire en s'appuyant entièrement sur Miyavi.  
« Mouais… Dites, je peux vous poser une question ? fit Toshiya avec un air malicieux. »

« Parce que tu crois que t'as besoin de notre avis pour le faire ? »

« Bah, pour celle-ci, oui, pouffa-t-il. »

« OK, je t'accorde ma bénédiction, demande à ton frère maintenant. »

« Tu peux y aller. »  
Toshiya ravala à grand mal un énorme sourire.  
« C'était comment ? »

Miyavi ouvrit de grands yeux scandalisés.  
« Tochi, je retire ma bénédiction. Fouine ! »

« Oh, allez, soyez sympa ! »  
Shinya, aussi rouge qu'un champ de coquelicots, se cacha le visage dans ses mains.  
« Tu devrais… avoir honte, protesta-t-il de derrière ses doigts. »

« C'est clair, bonjour la discrétion, fit Miyavi en tirant la langue. »  
Quoique s'il avait appris que Tochi avait une aventure avec quelqu'un, il ne se serait pas gêné pour poser la question.

« Tu peux parler, rétorqua son ami. T'as pas trop mal ? demanda-t-il ensuite à son frère. »  
« Tochi, arrête ! s'exclama Shinya, aussi rouge qu'il lui était donné de l'être. »

« Ouais allez, tu vois bien que ça le gêne. On en reparlera plus tard. Un jour. Peut-être. »  
Sûrement, il ne pourrait pas tenir sa langue indéfiniment.

« Miya ! protesta ladite Princesse en se redressant vivement. Vous êtes vraiment… sans aucune gêne ! »  
Toshiya le regarda en penchant la tête.  
« Ben nan, juste curieux ! »

« C'est pour ça qu'on a besoin de toi pour nous dire stop, sourit Miyavi. »

« C'est censé être… quelque chose de personnel. Parler de ça, c'est… rompre la magie du moment partagé… entre deux personnes qui se sont aimées plus fort que tout. C'est gênant et… antiromantique… »

« Toi, à notre place, tu le dirais ? demanda Miyavi à son ami. »

« Ca dépendrait de la personne avec qui je l'aurais fait… et de la personne à qui je le dirais. »

« Je suis sûr que tu dirais tout à Shinya. »

« Non. Il serait mal à l'aise et je n'aime pas mettre mon frère mal à l'aise. A toi, sans doute. »

« Merci, sourit-il. »

« Vous êtes… vous êtes vraiment… »  
Ne trouvant pas de mot assez fort, Shinya fronça les sourcils en se levant, se dirigeant rapidement vers la porte.

« Tu vas où ? s'étonna Miyavi. »

« Voir ma batterie ! »  
Il tourna la poignée et se tourna vers eux, une moue mécontente aux lèvres.  
« Vous devriez avoir honte ! »  
Et il sortit précipitamment.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »  
Passe pour un rustre.

« Aucune idée, répondit Toshiya en fixant la porte avec un air ahuri. »

« Tu crois qu'on devrait aller voir, ou qu'il vaut mieux le laisser se calmer ? »

« Bah, je l'ai jamais vu réagir comme ça. La Princesse se rebelle, pouffa-t-il. »

« Ouais bah c'est pas drôle… bouda Miyavi. »

« Oh, allez, c'est rien. Prends ta guitare, on va aller l'accompagner, sourit-il en se levant. »

« Si tu veux, mais tu rentres d'abord, j'ai pas envie de me prendre une baguette dans la gueule. »

« Pas de problème. »  
Et il bondit joyeusement sur le dos de son ami.  
Pendant ce temps, Shinya s'était lentement dirigé vers la salle qui recueillait sa batterie. Sa tête lui tournait désagréablement et il avait l'impression que le sol allait se dérober sous ses pieds à chacun de ses pas. Entrant dans la pièce, il pressa l'interrupteur et alla récupérer ses baguettes dans le coin où il les avait laissées. Seulement, en se relevant trop brusquement, il vit des étoiles et se sentit partir en arrière. Puis le trou noir.

Avec un peu de réticence, Miyavi finit par prendre sa guitare, et suivit Toshiya dans le couloir. Il avait l'intime conviction d'avoir blessé Shinya. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça aurait été jusqu'à le découvrir allongé sur le sol, évanoui près de sa batterie. Immédiatement, il se jeta près de lui, et posa ses mains sur ses joues.  
« Princesse… »

Sentant des mains fraîches sur son visage, il se força à rouvrir les yeux.  
« Mi… ya… souffla-t-il en essayant de faire le point visuel. »  
Toshiya avait juste eu le temps de récupérer la guitare de son ami pour la poser dans un coin et les regardait de loin pour laisser plus d'air à son frère.

« Respire, ne force pas, je suis là, souffla-t-il avec douceur. »

Inspirant et expirant calmement, Shinya tendit doucement la main vers le visage de Miyavi et la posa sur sa joue avec un léger sourire.

« J'aime bien quand tu souris. »

« Merci. J'ai mal… partout… »

« C'est la fatigue. On va aller te recoucher, et tu vas te reposer. »

« Et Tochi ? »

« Lui et moi on va veiller sur toi, t'en fais pas. »

« Désolé… de vous causer… des soucis. »

« C'est rien, ça va s'arranger Princesse. C'est promis. »

« J'ai droit… à un bisou ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire un brin malicieux. »

Miyavi glissa une main dans ses cheveux pour le soutenir, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Passant avec difficulté un bras autour du cou de Miyavi, Shinya savoura leur chaste baiser sans chercher à aller plus loin. Il n'en avait pas la force.

Il s'écarta tendrement pour le laisser respirer, puis le prit délicatement dans ses bras pour le soulever du sol. Mieux valait un lit pour dormir plutôt que le plancher.

S'appuyant contre lui, trop épuisé pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Shinya referma les yeux en respirant calmement.  
Toshiya lança un regard inquiet à Miyavi, se rongeant les ongles pour gérer le stress.

Miyavi lui répondit d'un petit sourire. Ca irait mieux, son petit frère était juste exténué. D'un signe de tête, il l'invita à les suivre, puis il ramena Shinya à leur chambre, où il le déposa dans son lit avec douceur, prenant garde à ne pas lui faire de mal.

Il se laissa faire sans rechigner, cherchant des mains quelques choses à serrer contre lui pour dormir.  
Toshiya eut un petit rire et lança un regard à Miyavi pour savoir ce qu'il allait lui donner. Il imaginait mal son ami avoir un doudou dans sa chambre.

Miyavi songea tout d'abord à aller mettre un coussin dans les bras de son amant, mais son ego lui dicta plutôt de venir prendre Shinya dans les siens en venant s'allonger à ses côtés. Puis, après un clin d'œil, il demanda à Toshiya s'il voulait venir.

Haussant un sourcil, il eut une moue pensive alors que Shinya se boudinait contre le torse de son petit ami. Puis il finit par se jeter à leur côté, se collant au dos de son frère pour le tenir au chaud.

Miyavi eut un grand sourire, et ferma les yeux à son tour.  
« Reposez-vous bien… »

« Toi aussi. »  
« Miu, répondit Shinya en agrippant les habits de Miyavi. »

Miyavi ne tarda pas à s'endormir, au chaud tout près de son amant et de son meilleur ami. Pouvait-on rêver d'un meilleur sommeil ?

Shinya s'endormit également très rapidement, trop épuisé pour rester éveillé plus longtemps, et Toshiya veilla un instant sur son petit frère et son meilleur ami avant de plonger dans le pays des rêves à son tour.

**-**

**A suivre...**

**-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre : **Laissez-moi vivre – Bonus II.

**Auteur :** Rukyoshû & son alpha lecteur qui souhaite garder son anonymat.

**-**

**Bonne lecture !**

**-  
**

VII – Où Toshiya rencontre Kyo et Shinya une amie.

-

Les semaines, les mois et les années passèrent finalement avec une rapidité peu commune, laissant à peine à Shinya le temps de se refaire une vie, un monde et une santé. Le lycée lui avait apporté le calme auquel il aspirait, les trois racailles ayant arrêté leurs études à la fin de la troisième. Toshiya et Miyavi étant en terminale, il était temps qu'ils réfléchissent à leur avenir, et Shinya les encourageait à faire des recherches sur les établissements qui les intéresseraient. Miyavi avait vaguement soufflé qu'il irait sûrement dans le même que son frère, même si ça ne l'enchantait pas de l'abandonner ainsi. Shinya le rassura, lui disant qu'il y survivrait et que Toshiya devrait s'y inscrire également. De plus, ce n'était pas bien grave puisqu'il n'avait qu'un an à passer seul étant donné que l'an prochain il s'inscrirait là-bas à son tour. Puis, il avait pris la plus grosse décision de sa vie en les suppliant de le laisser rentrer chez lui. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas vivre chez les Ishihara, mais il se sentait mal à l'aise d'y vivre sans Miyavi. Son frère et son amant avaient longuement hésité et débattu, lui demandant sans cesse s'il était certain de vouloir faire ça, avant de finalement accepter et de l'aider à réemménager. De toute manière, Toshiya n'étant plus chez eux, ses parents ne risquaient pas de revenir à n'importe quelle heure pour voir s'il allait bien…

C'était un dimanche. Un dimanche qui aurait pu être normal s'il n'était pas seul dans sa chambre, stressé à l'idée qu'il allait devoir s'habituer à vivre sans son frère et son amant. D'accord, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même d'avoir tant insisté pour qu'ils acceptent d'y aller et de le laisser retourner chez lui. Mais en même temps, il n'allait tout de même pas rester toute sa vie cloîtré chez Miyavi, si ? Soupirant, il quitta le rebord de la fenêtre pour aller se laisser tomber sur son lit. La petite boule de fourrure sable qui squattait l'oreiller ne tarda pas à venir réclamer des caresses. Il lui en offrit sans rechigner. La petite Miyu était un cadeau de Miyavi pour qu'il ne soit pas entièrement seul sans lui. Shinya eut un sourire en coin et attrapa son tout récent portable. Toshiya avait insisté pour qu'il en ait un, histoire d'être sûr et certain qu'ils puissent le joindre à n'importe quel moment. Il se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient et s'ils pensaient à lui. Soupirant à nouveau, il reposa son téléphone et s'installa en tailleurs sur son lit, prenant sa petite boule de poil entre ses mains pour la caresser d'un geste machinal. Il n'avait pas envie de reprendre les cours le lendemain. Parce que ça impliquait une nouvelle année scolaire, mais cette fois-ci sans personne pour l'attendre à la sortie.  
« Dis Miyu, tu crois qu'ils rencontreront d'autres personnes qui finiront par passer avant moi ? demanda-t-il à sa boule de poil. »  
Elle se contenta de japper et il se laissa tomber sur le côté pour enfouir son visage dans l'oreiller.  
Shinya passa le reste de la journée dans sa chambre, descendant rapidement vers midi pour manger un petit quelque chose, en attente de nouvelles de son frère et de son amant. Cependant, il dut attendre jusque tard dans la nuit pour recevoir un appel de Miyavi. Ils parlèrent de longues heures, d'autant plus que Shinya avait réellement besoin d'entendre son amant lui parler. Quand ils raccrochèrent finalement, Shinya mit son réveil pour seulement quelques heures plus tard et se coucha, s'endormant rapidement.

Quand il arriva devant le lycée, Shinya inspira profondément en réajustant ses écouteurs et entra dans la cour d'un pas décidé, lissant ses cheveux avec ses doigts. C'était sa dernière année dans cet endroit, et il avait hâte que l'année se finisse pour qu'il puisse rejoindre son frère et son amant dans leur école. Il se dirigea vers le panneau d'affichage pour savoir dans quelle salle il se trouvait et s'apprêtait à s'y rendre quand quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule. Il se retourna et fut surpris de voir une jeune fille lui faire face. Plus petite que lui d'une tête et demie, elle avait des cheveux noir corbeau qui retombaient délicatement sur ses épaules, encadrant délicatement son visage fin et faisant ressortir ses grands yeux verts entourés d'eyeliner noir. Il ôta ses écouteurs et elle rougit légèrement avant de prendre la parole.  
« Tu es en terminale six ? demanda-t-elle. »  
Elle avait une voix légère et cristalline, particulièrement agréable à l'oreille. Shinya acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Le visage de la jeune fille s'éclaira alors d'un sourire.  
« Je suis contente ! Je m'appelle Chidori. »  
Il pencha la tête sur le côté en l'observant un moment, finissant par plonger son regard dans le sien.  
« Shinya. »  
Il eut droit à un nouveau rougissement, bien qu'elle ne perdit pas son sourire.  
« Tu… tu veux bien que je reste avec toi ? demanda-t-elle finalement timidement. Je suis désolée, je ne veux pas paraître collante mais… Je suis perdue, je viens d'un autre lycée. Puis tu as l'air gentil et comme je suis dans ta classe… »  
C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui demandait ce genre de chose. Et qu'on lui disait qu'il semblait gentil. Et qu'on était heureux d'être dans sa classe.  
« Si tu veux, répondit-il alors. »  
Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête, lissa sa jupe, remit correctement son sac sur son épaule et le suivit dans les couloirs. Bizarrement, parler avec Chidori semblait parfaitement naturel à Shinya. Elle était un peu timide et réservée, mais pleine de bonne humeur. Et il trouvait amusant de la voir expliquer ce qu'elle voulait dire avec des petits gestes vifs et de la regarder sautiller pour réussir à suivre ses longues enjambées. Il ralentit un peu l'allure en souriant, lui permettant de marcher plus tranquillement, et Chidori rougit en le remarquant.  
« Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle. On dit toujours que je ressemble à une puce mais je ne vais pas aussi vite. »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien. On y est de toute manière. »  
Après avoir passé un dernier angle, Shinya s'arrêta devant une salle close.  
« C'est ici. »  
Chidori soupira.  
« C'est immense. Je finirai par me perdre dans ce bâtiment. »  
« On s'y fait, sourit-il. »  
Ils restèrent ensemble le reste de la matinée, parlant calmement de tout et rien, juste pour faire connaissance. Un peu avant onze heures, Shinya reçut un message de Miyavi pour lui demander de le biper quand il serait libre. Il eut un petit sourire que Chidori remarqua rapidement.  
« C'est ta copine ? osa-t-elle questionner. »  
Shinya dénia de la tête en se mordillant la lèvre.  
« C'est mon petit copain, murmura-t-il. »  
« Oh, souffla-t-elle en rougissant. Désolée. »  
« Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir. »  
« C'est gênant, chuchota-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses joues. »  
« Tu trouves ? »  
Ce serait dommage de perdre une chance de se faire une amie pour ce genre de chose.  
« Oh, non, pas que tu sortes avec quelqu'un. Mais de m'être trompée. »  
« Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, sourit-il. »  
« Un peu moins de bavardage, s'il vous plaît ! s'exclama le professeur, les faisant sursauter et baisser la tête à l'unisson. »  
Ils s'échangèrent un regard en coin et détournèrent la tête pour pouffer silencieusement.  
Le titulaire leur apprit finalement qu'il n'y aurait pas de cours l'après-midi et les relâcha vers midi. Chidori et Shinya regroupèrent leurs affaires et sortirent calmement du lycée.  
« Je pars vers la gauche, apprit-elle. »  
« Oh, moi, de l'autre côté. »  
« On se voit demain ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. »  
« Oui. Tu veux que je t'attende devant la grille pour te montrer le chemin ? »  
« Tu ferais ça pour moi ? s'étonna-t-elle, les joues rosées. »  
Il hocha la tête.  
« Je te remercie ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. »  
Ils se saluèrent alors et partirent chacun de leur côté. Shinya attrapa vivement son portable et bippa son amant. Cette année serait différente des autres, il le sentait.

-

C'était dimanche. Un dimanche qui aurait pu être normal, si Miyavi et Toshiya n'étaient pas rongés par les mêmes impressions : l'euphorie de rentrer dans leur nouvelle école, et l'angoisse de laisser Shinya seul. Par réflexe, Miyavi donna une petite caresse au chaton qui ornait son épaule, et eut un sourire. La petite boule de fourrure essaya d'attraper son doigt par jeu, et miaula de ne pas réussir.  
« On dirait que le cadeau de mon frère a autant de caractère que lui, pouffa Toshiya. »  
Miyavi eut un petit rire. Shinya lui avait offert le petit Shinyu avant son départ. Et c'était ce genre de délicate attention qui le faisait totalement fondre. Sa Princesse avait décidément de bien mystérieux pouvoirs…  
Avec un grand sourire, les deux amis traversèrent le parc avec un émerveillement grandissant. Ils allaient vivre une vie de luxe dans un palace de rêve !  
Très curieux de nature, ils observèrent scrupuleusement tous les élèves qu'ils rencontraient, s'arrêtant même parfois pour discuter, notamment quand ils se firent accoster par un jeune homme étrange de deuxième année qui portait un bandeau sur le nez. Qu'importe, ce Reita semblait être un mec particulièrement cool ! Et Miyavi fut enchanté de croiser quelqu'un avec une coiffure au moins aussi originale que la sienne – il avait opté pour des cheveux bleus afin de marquer la rentrée – un autre deuxième année du doux nom de Tero, qui arborait fièrement une ondoyante chevelure rouge. Et c'est avec une humeur particulièrement bonne que chacun partit découvrir sa chambre de son côté.  
Miyavi fut casé avec un jeune homme aux traits encore plus fins que les siens si c'était possible – sa Princesse mise à part – aux cheveux d'ébène avec une lourde mèche qui lui retombait devant les yeux, et divinement classe dans son uniforme de l'école déjà endossé. Miyavi apprit après quelques minutes de discussion que son charmant colocataire s'appelait Haderu, et que c'était sa dernière année dans cette école. Il était donc en troisième année, en déduisit-il en souriant. Il semblait être de compagnie agréable, il devrait cependant veiller à ne pas être trop exubérant dans leur chambre. Haderu avait l'air de quelqu'un de très studieux.  
Après que les deux aient rangé leurs affaires, ils décidèrent de sortir pour rejoindre leurs amis, et une fois dans le couloir, Miyavi remarqua quelqu'un négligemment adossé au mur. Blond, habillé et coiffé avec beaucoup de soin, et l'air profondément aguicheur, il lança un vague sourire charmeur et appréciateur à Miyavi, avant de reporter son attention sur Haderu. Celui-ci eut un grand sourire, et il ne fallut pas plus de trente secondes pour que lui et le nouvel arrivant n'échangent un profond baiser passionné. Miyavi haussa les sourcils, puis eut un sourire en coin en s'éloignant. Au moins, cette école semblait plus libre que son collège et son lycée. Beaucoup plus libre même, pouffa-t-il en constatant en arrivant au coin du couloir que les deux amoureux semblaient en passe d'aller plus loin, et sans complexes, dans leur échange.  
Miyavi dévala l'escalier en bondissant presque, puis rejoignit Toshiya au niveau du hall, en train de discuter avec un garçon à l'allure un peu réservée, mais avec un joli sourire. Ses lunettes lui conféraient sans aucun doute un petit côté sérieux, mais il semblait très agréable. Et à ses pieds trônaient deux grosses valises. Un nouvel arrivant lui aussi, à n'en point douter. Au moment même où Miyavi arriva à leur hauteur, le jeune homme sortit un téléphone portable en s'excusant un instant.  
« C'est ton coloc ? demanda Miyavi en bondissant au cou de Toshiya. »  
« Nan, c'est Sakito. Il entre en première année aussi, et comme il avait l'air un peu paumé, je lui ai expliqué où et comment trouver sa chambre. »  
« C'est cool, saint Toshiya entre en action ! pouffa-t-il. »  
« Et toi alors, comment c'était ? Il est cool ton coloc ? »  
« Mignon, mais je préfère Shinya, avoua-t-il avec un grand sourire. Et il est déjà casé. J'ai même cru que son copain allait le désaper en plein milieu du couloir. »  
« Sérieux ? s'étonna Toshiya. Y en a qui se refuse rien. »  
« Hey, qui sait, peut-être que tu trouveras chaussure à ton pied ici, ironisa Miyavi en se décollant de lui. »  
« Ouais, j'y crois tiens, soupira-t-il en s'éloignant vers le réfectoire qu'il avait repéré quelques minutes plus tôt. »  
« Bah quoi, t'as toutes tes chances ! T'es craquant comme tout comme mec, pouffa-t-il. »  
Toshiya finit par lui coller une baffe que Miyavi évita de justesse – l'entraînement – avant qu'ils ne partent manger. Ils s'installèrent sur une table vide pour discuter un peu, et observer un peu leur environnement. Tout était vraiment gigantesque et surdimensionné ici, et la taille du réfectoire, pour aussi peu d'élèves, était tout bonnement phénoménale.  
« J'adore cet endroit ! s'extasia Miyavi en bondissant sur sa chaise. »  
« Moi aussi. Oh, bah regarde, mon colocataire, c'est lui, fit Toshiya en désignant quelqu'un dans le dos de Miyavi. »  
Celui-ci se retourna avec curiosité, et vit un petit groupe de personnes parler entre eux. Des troisièmes années, sans aucun doute.  
« C'est lequel ? demanda-t-il. »  
« Celui avec ses lunettes à montures bizarres. »  
Miyavi plissa les yeux, et vit en effet un jeune homme assez grand, un peu plus massif que ses camarades, les cheveux noirs coiffés au gel, et avec des espèces de grosses perles qui pendaient de ses lunettes.  
« C'est génial ça ! s'extasia Miyavi. »  
« J'étais sûr que tu allais aimer, soupira Toshiya. T'es incurable. »  
« Hmmmm, mais non mon cher Tochi, c'est toi qui n'a aucun goût, ronronna-t-il avant de pouffer de rire. »  
Il apprit quelques minutes plus tard que le colocataire de son meilleur ami s'appelait Chaos, et qu'il était bien en troisième année. Vu son comportement, on avait un peu de mal à croire qu'il pouvait en être déjà à cette année, il semblait plutôt à la masse. Mais après tout, lui-même avait bien réussi à entrer dans cette école…

Le reste de la journée se passa dans l'euphorie du dernier jour des vacances, Reita venant les happer à la fin du déjeuner pour leur présenter Jui, son copain, un jeune homme filiforme et très gracieux. Et assurément très doux, à en voir son sourire et sa démarche posée et souple. Quelques minutes après avoir discuté tous les quatre, ils passèrent dans le hall, et Reita les emmena dans une salle spécialement réservée pour eux, annonça-t-il d'un air très fier. Miyavi et Toshiya échangèrent un sourire, c'était vraiment le paradis ! Jusqu'à ce que Reita ouvre la porte – Jui les ayant quittés pour rejoindre son petit groupe d'amis à l'étage – et que Miyavi ne pousse un cri de joie.  
« Aoi ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant son frère installé dans un vaste canapé, en train de discuter avec un garçon brun au sourire époustouflant. »  
Aoi eut lui l'air absolument horrifié.  
« Miya, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ! s'écria-t-il. »  
« Bah j'emménage, pouffa-t-il en guise de réponse. On est arrivé ce matin avec Tochi ! »  
Aoi soupira profondément. Lui qui était arrivé deux jours plus tôt pour être un peu tranquille… Le cauchemar allait commencer.  
« Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Reita en se jetant dans un fauteuil. »  
Miyavi s'exclama d'un grand : « ouais c'est mon grand frère ! » et Aoi d'un « nan je sais pas qui c'est ! ».  
« Aoi, t'abuse, t'aurais pu nous dire que t'avais un frère qui débarquait ! s'indigna Reita. Et il sait pour Kai ? »  
« Reita ! vociféra Aoi en le menaçant. »  
Mais c'était trop tard, Miyavi avait compris, et s'était jeté près du canapé, en face de l'interlocuteur de son frère.  
« T'es son copain ?? »  
Celui-ci répondit d'un rougissement et d'un sourire qui ne pouvaient que trahir ses sentiments.  
« Aoi ! Quand Kanon va l'apprendre !! »  
« Tu dis quoi que ce soit à quiconque, et je te jure que je te tue… menaça Aoi en lui jetant un regard noir. Et vire tes pattes de là… »  
Reita pouffa de rire dans son bandeau après avoir échangé un regard avec Toshiya qui se retenait lui aussi de rire. L'année promettait d'être houleuse…

Pendant la nuit, Miyavi s'excusa auprès de Haderu, et passa dans le couloir, un grand sourire aux lèvres, pour appeler Shinya. Vu la journée mouvementée qu'il avait eu, il n'avait pas réellement eu le temps de l'appeler, il fallait qu'il comble ce manque. Et il va sans dire qu'ils passèrent de nombreuses heures au téléphone malgré l'heure tardive, leur conversation ponctuée des délicats et étouffés miaulements de Shinyu sur l'épaule de Miyavi. Il ne remplaçait pas la présence de Shinya, mais apportait une douceur équivalente. Et une petite touche de caractère qui faisait toute l'empreinte de sa Princesse.

Le lendemain, Toshiya fut réveillé par un bruit sonore, et ce bien avant l'heure prévue. Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, et maudissant que ce ne soit pas la douce voix de son frère qui vienne le réveiller, il constata avec un petit rire que son colocataire aux drôles de lunettes venait de tomber de son lit dans son sommeil, et que ça ne l'avait nullement réveillé. Il était six heures. Et bien que Toshiya soit un des plus grands feignants du monde, pour une fois, il ne se rendormit pas. S'armant de courage, il récupéra trousse de toilette, serviette, sous-vêtements, et son uniforme, et partit en direction des douches. Il les avait vaguement visitées avec Miyavi hier soir, mais avait été trop fatigué pour en prendre une. Il allait le faire maintenant, ça le réveillerait un peu plus.  
Réprimant un bâillement, il remonta le couloir, puis ouvrit la porte sans faire de bruit. Il tomba presque directement sur une rangée de casiers sagement alignés contre le mur, et c'est l'œil vitreux qu'il ouvrit le sien – qu'il partageait avec Chaos – le numéro vingt-six. Aussitôt, une foule d'objets tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres s'effondrèrent à ses pieds avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Il poussa un juron sonore en se penchant pour les ramasser, et entassa tout dans une moitié du casier pour se faire une place pour ses affaires. C'est là qu'il entendit un rire dans son dos, le faisant se retourner.  
« Salut ! s'exclama un élève d'une taille plutôt réduite, aux joues enfantines, aux yeux brillants, et aux cheveux châtains. »  
L'innocence même, pensa Toshiya en lui rendant son sourire.  
« T'es en première année aussi ? demanda l'élève. »  
« Ouais, répondit-il. Je m'appelle Toshiya. »  
« Cool, moi c'est Yomi ! »  
Puis il jeta un regard au casier de Toshiya.  
« T'as pas l'air d'avoir un colocataire très rangé… constata-t-il. »  
« Je le suis pas non plus, avoua Toshiya en riant. C'est toujours mon frère qui doit me dire de ranger. »  
« Il est ici aussi ? demanda Yomi très intéressé. »  
« Non, il a un an de moins. »  
« Dommage… Enfin bref, on sera sûrement dans la même classe, c'est cool ! »  
« Oui, approuva Toshiya en souriant. »  
Au fil de la discussion, chacun prit sa douche sans gêne aucune devant l'autre, et c'est au cours de ces quelques minutes que Toshiya remarqua que l'image du Yomi innocent qu'il s'était faite s'effrita doucement. D'une manière générale, le petit élève semblait totalement dépourvu de complexes et de pudeur, matant certaine partie de sa personne sans aucune discrétion, et avec un grand sourire. Et le summum fut quand, une fois sa douche terminée, Yomi partit s'habiller, et enfila un string sous son uniforme. Il salua Toshiya d'un geste de la main, et disparut dans le couloir. Innocent… Désormais, Toshiya éviterait de penser ce mot quand Yomi était présent…

Tout le monde se rejoignit dans le réfectoire pour petit déjeuner, Toshiya racontant sa mésaventure à Miyavi qui éclata de rire. Sakito finit par se joindre à eux avec un petit sourire sous leur invitation, ainsi que Reita, Kai et Aoi – avec réticence. Yomi débarqua ensuite pour se lover sans gêne aucune contre Toshiya, complétant la troupe d'une petite touche de… perversité, constata Toshiya en sentant une main glisser dangereusement vers son postérieur. Jui resta un peu plus loin, au calme, avec son groupe, mais échangeait de doux sourires avec Reita de temps à autre. Oui vraiment, ça semblait être le paradis !  
Huit heures sonnèrent, et suivant les indications de leurs aînés, les nouveaux élèves suivirent le mouvement pour passer dans le parc, puis entrèrent dans une vaste salle de sport sous les directives d'un homme aux cheveux rouges lui aussi, en survêtements, qui semblait plus vieux. Le professeur de sport certainement… Tous les élèves furent groupés devant une sorte d'estrade, et Reita se plaça entre Toshiya et Miyavi pour leur expliquer au fur et à mesure.  
Une femme aux très longs cheveux s'avança vers le micro, mais ce fut seulement quand sa voix grave s'éleva que Toshiya et Miyavi constatèrent qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. C'était le directeur de l'école, Yoshiki, secondé par son adjoint, Klaha, expliqua Reita en désignant un homme d'allure froide et sévère.  
Puis quelques professeurs passèrent pour présenter leur programme. Shou, le professeur de musique, longiligne aux cheveux clairs et à la voix grave et agréable ; Uruha, le professeur de littérature, aux airs de poète efféminé ; Kaoru, le professeur de mathématique, souriant bien que ses lunettes ne lui donnent un air un peu sévère ; Die, le professeur de sport hyper actif aux cheveux rouges ; et bien d'autres dont ils oublièrent le nom en cours de route.  
Miyavi remarqua alors un petit groupe de garçons, cinq d'après ce qu'il voyait, un peu en retrait des profs, mais pas mélangé aux élèves. Il y avait deux d'entre eux presque collés l'un à l'autre, dont l'un semblait porter l'autre à moitié endormi sur son épaule. Shun et Yuusuke, expliqua Reita en mentionnant qu'ils étaient en couple. Il y avait ensuite un plus petit que les autres, aux cheveux rouges explosifs lui aussi, nommé Hitsugi, et avec un bonne paire de piercings sur la figure.  
« Ce type est complètement cinglé, pouffa Reita. Et super curieux, il va chercher à tout savoir sur vous quand il vous aura repéré. »  
« C'est qui le grand brun à côté ? demanda Toshiya. »  
Un grand brun particulièrement agréable à regarder, plutôt pâle et calme. Un physique de rêve parfait en plus de ça. Et très intelligent selon les dires des autres, il avait été major de sa promo.  
« C'est Tora, le chef des surveillants, expliqua Reita. Ce type est parfait, c'est limite pas juste… »  
« Et le blond qui me mate depuis hier ? demanda Miyavi en constatant qu'une fois encore, il ne tarissait pas de sourires enjôleurs envers lui. »  
Reita pouffa de rire, et échangea un sourire avec ses camarades.  
« Lui, c'est Saga. C'est le meilleur pote de Tora et Hitsugi, et il a bien dû se taper le tiers de tous les élèves de l'école à lui tout seul. Si vous cherchez une situation stable, faut pas aller vers lui, son maximum avec quelqu'un, c'est un mois… »  
« Il sort pas avec Haderu ? demanda Miyavi en pensant à son colocataire. »  
« Sa dernière victime. Je sais pas pourquoi il a accepté de sortir avec lui, tout le monde sait que Saga est un dragueur pas possible, c'est limite pathologique chez lui… »  
« Trop de la chance Miya, pouffa Toshiya. »  
« Rien à cirer, j'suis pris… Je devrais aller lui dire que t'es libre toi, railla-t-il. »  
Toshiya gonfla les joues en une moue vexée, et le discours de début d'année poursuivit son cours. Chaque professeur expliqua son programme de l'année, ainsi que ses exigences, c'en était presque lassant à la fin. Toshiya commença à décrocher, et regarda la foule des élèves d'un air distrait. Tout le monde était différent, malgré leur uniforme, chacun savait bien se démarquer. Et c'est là qu'il ouvrit grand les yeux.  
Un peu plus grand que Yomi, mais pas plus d'un mètre soixante… Cheveux d'ébène tombant en de longues et lourdes mèches pour cacher son visage pâle… L'air renfermé et sombre… Maquillage noir… L'image même de l'ange déchu, qui pourtant lui tapa dans l'œil de manière totalement inattendue. Il ne lui manquait plus que les ailes noires dans le dos, mais entièrement pris dans son apparition, Toshiya pouvait jurer voir chaque plumes sombres avec un réalisme époustouflant. Un ange sortit des enfers…  
« Et lui c'est qui ? demanda-t-il avec une voix bizarre à Reita en le désignant. »  
Reita tourna les yeux vers lui, et pencha la tête.  
« C'est un nouveau aussi, mais il est pas très causant. Il s'appelle Kyo je crois, mais j'en suis pas sûr. »  
Kyo… Kyo… Kyo, l'ange noir. Ca sonnait bien, songea Toshiya en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Peut-être que cette année serait différente, tout compte fait…

Kyo qui ne remarqua pas un seul instant le regard de Toshiya, trop occupé à essayer de taxer une clope à ses voisins. Il se faisait chier et il avait une saleté d'envie de fumer qui ne faisait qu'accroître au fil des minutes passées assis sur ces chaises inconfortables. Soupirant bruyamment, il écarta négligemment les jambes et s'affala sans soucis de grâce sur son siège, cherchant un moyen d'être le plus à l'aise possible. Jouant un instant avec son briquet, le faisant tourner et retourner entre ses doigts, il releva finalement la tête et croisa le regard désapprobateur de Klaha. Chapeau Kyo, siffla une petite voix dans sa tête, c'est le premier jour et tu t'es déjà mis à dos l'adjoint du proviseur ! Il jura entre ses dents et rangea soigneusement son 'jouet' dans la poche de son pantalon. Et dire qu'en plus, il devait se taper l'uniforme ! Pourquoi diable avait-il choisi cette école au fait ? Il fronça les sourcils en prenant un air encore plus mauvais et maussade. A cause de **lui**, bien évidemment. Au moins, il serait loin de **lui** cinq jours sur sept, c'était déjà pas mal. Peut-être même pourrait-il rester ici les week-end, prétextant des devoirs importants à finir. Hm, c'était une bonne idée. Il eut un drôle de sourire un coin, qui lui donna un air particulièrement malsain, et le proviseur leur souhaita une bonne journée en les congédiant. Ils avaient le reste de la journée pour s'habituer à leur nouvel habitat. Il se leva et sortit rapidement, bousculant plusieurs personnes au passage qui ne protestèrent pas en voyant le visage fermé de Kyo. Une fois dehors, il chercha une tête, non pas connue, mais au moins potable pour aller l'accoster, priant pour qu'il ait une clope. Pas besoin de lien, juste envie de cigarette. Il finit par repérer un grand type aux cheveux châtains qui étaient plutôt pas mal de sa personne. Il fila jusqu'à lui et lui donna un volontaire coup d'épaule, se retournant ensuite comme si de rien n'était.  
« Excuse-moi, ça va ? »

Toshiya bloqua une seconde en voyant QUI l'avait bousculé, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. C'était l'occasion rêvée pour faire connaissance, et connaître un peu plus ce mystérieux Kyo.  
« T'inquiète pas, c'est rien, sourit-il alors que Miyavi pouffait de rire dans son dos. »

« T'es en première année aussi ? »  
Autant ne pas paraître trop brutal et commencer en douceur.

« Hm, je suis arrivé hier, avec le crétin qui rigole derrière moi. »  
Et il lui fit un petit sourire engageant. Kyo était peut-être juste un peu renfermé.

« La chance, sourit-il ironiquement en avisant l'asperge qui semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter de rire. »  
Finalement, il aurait peut-être dû profiter de ne plus avoir de cigarettes pour arrêter à la place d'essayer d'en avoir une à tout prix.

« Faut pas y faire gaffe, soupira Toshiya en avançant un peu plus vite pour distancer Miyavi. Il est juste très bête. »

« Sans doute. Tu viens de loin ? »  
Son envie lui criait d'abréger ses bavardages débiles, mais sa raison lui dictait de rester poli.

« Environ une heure d'ici, et toi ? osa-t-il avant même de s'en rendre compte. »

« Une demi-heure, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. »

Se rappeler, ne plus aborder le sujet à la légère…  
« T'es venu comment ? »  
Bon sang, Tochi, c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? !

« Voiture, susurra-t-il en serrant les dents. »  
Avec **lui**, forcément, qui en avait profité. Il eut un frisson de dégoût et se mordit la langue pour ne pas envoyer chier son nouveau camarade.

Tochi, tu n'es qu'une tâche.  
« OK… Et… tu la trouves comment l'école ? »

« Elle est classe. Et grande, c'est cool. En plus, je trouve qu'on a quand même vachement de liberté. »

« Ouais, c'est vrai que c'est fun, sourit Toshiya. Ca change du lycée, et puis au moins on peut avoir des vrais cours de musique dans les matières. »

« Tu joues d'un instrument ? »  
Cette phrase sortie de son contexte aurait pu paraître réellement suspecte.

« De la basse, répondit-il avec une nuance de fierté dans la voix. Et toi ? »

Il haussa les épaules.  
« J'ai quelques notions de basse et de guitare, mais je chante, c'est tout. »

« C'est cool ! s'enthousiasma-t-il. Moi je chante comme une casserole… J'ai hâte de t'entendre, ajouta-t-il gentiment. »

« Ouais, merci. »  
C'était étrange d'avoir une conversation banale avec quelqu'un.  
« T'as pas une clope ? »

Toshiya hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, puis fouilla vaguement dans ses poches avant de retrouver son paquet. Il l'ouvrit d'un geste habitué, et lui en tendit une.

« Putain, tu me sauves la vie ! »  
Il la coinça entre ses lèvres, sortit son briquet et l'alluma d'un geste expert. Il souffla la fumée et prit une longue taffe.  
« Fiou, ça fait un bien fou. »

« Accro ? demanda-t-il en rangeant son paquet pour ne pas être tenté. »

« Non. Mais y a des moments où j'en ai réellement besoin. »  
Il lui lança un regard par-dessous ses cils.  
« Une taffe ? »

Non Tochi, non ! Il eut un petit soupir, avant de craquer.  
« Ouais, si ça te dérange pas… »

« Non, après tout, c'est la tienne. »  
Et il lui tendit la cigarette.

Il la prit avec délicatesse, effleurant les doigts de Kyo par la même occasion, et tira une bouffée qui lui fit un bien fou. Saleté de truc ! Puis il la rendit à son nouveau propriétaire, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tochiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, écrase-moi cette clope tout de suite ! s'écria Miyavi en lui tombant sur le dos. Sinon, je le dis à Shinya ! »  
Kyo haussa un sourcil très haut en récupérant de justesse la cigarette qui manqua de s'échouer lamentablement sur le sol.

« Miya, casse-toi ou je te jure que je fais un malheur… siffla Tochi en tournant la tête vers le parasite qui lui collait le dos. »  
Si ça continuait, il allait rater la chance de sa vie !

« Vous dérangez pas pour moi, fit bêtement Kyo. Je vous laisse entre vous. »  
Il fit un simple signe de tête avant de repartir vers le bâtiment, enfonçant sa main libre dans sa poche pour jouer avec son briquet, et prenant une nouvelle bouffée de nicotine.

« Miya, je vais te tuer ! vociféra Toshiya. »

« C'est comme ça que tu remercies ton meilleur ami qui t'empêche de te bousiller la santé ? bouda Miyavi avec des yeux larmoyants. »

« T'es en train de bousiller ma vie sociale surtout ! »

« Mais non, pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Rien, laisse tomber, soupira-t-il. J'essaye d'engager la conversation, et toi tu déboules comme une grosse brute… »

« Hey, je suis pas une grosse brute ! »  
Et il lui fit une moue chagrine parfaite.  
« Je veux mon Shinya. »

« Je sais, et d'abord c'est pas TON Shinya. »

« Si, c'est mon Shinya rien qu'à moi ! »

« C'est cela, oui… Tu penseras à l'appeler ce soir, sinon c'est moi qui vais monopoliser sa ligne de téléphone. »

« Tu n'oserais pas me faire ça, à moi, le meilleur ami qu'on puisse rêver avoir ? »

« Rêve que j'oserais pas. En attendant fais gaffe à tes fesses, y a ton admirateur volage qui te matte, déclara-t-il avec un brin d'ironie. »

Il ouvrit de grands yeux et se plaqua derrière Toshiya en riant.  
« Où ça ? Où ça ? »

« Juste à côté, fais gaffe à toi, Oresama… »

Miyavi pouffa, attrapa le poignet de Toshiya et l'entraîna en courant vers le bâtiment.  
« Sauvons-nous avant de nous faire dévorer ! »

« T'es vraiment trop bête ! rigola Toshiya en le suivant sans rechigner. »

« Je prends ça comme un compliment, sourit-il grandement. »

« Bah il t'en faut peu sérieux, pouffa-t-il. »

« On se contente de ce qu'on a dans la vie. »  
Il l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre et le fit entrer.  
« Voici mon antre… La même que la tienne en fait, mais bon. »

« Mais sacrément mieux rangée, soupira-t-il. Mon coloc range rien du tout… »

« Je te signale que t'es pas un pro du rangement non plus… »

« Ouais mais là, avec nos deux bordéliquattitudes mises côte à côte, c'est plus possible. »

« J'ose même pas imaginer, fit-il en ouvrant de grands yeux. »  
Il se laissa tomber à la renverse sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête.  
« Tu crois que la rentrée de Shinya se passe bien ? »

« J'en sais rien. J'espère, soupira-t-il en s'asseyant au bout du lit de Miyavi. Faudra qu'on l'appelle. »

« C'est pas tant le lycée qui me stresse, mais le fait qu'il soit rentré chez vous. Tu me redis pourquoi on l'a laissé faire ? »

« Parce qu'il se sentait mal de vivre chez toi, sans toi, expliqua-t-il. Et que mes parents s'en foutraient qu'il soit revenu. »

« Quand même, je suis pas rassuré. Imagine que ton connard de géniteur débarque, elle fera comment pour se défendre notre Princesse ? »

« Je suis pas sûr qu'il remarquera que Shinya est revenu… »

Miyavi eut une mine dépitée.  
« Ton père est l'individu le plus… le plus… y a même pas de mot pour le décrire… »

« Ouais, cherche pas, tu vas te faire du mal. Moins on y pense, mieux on se porte. »

« Pas faux. On appelle Shinya de suite ? Il doit être sorti de cours, non ? »  
Il regarda sa montre.  
« Finalement, peut-être pas… »  
Il n'était même pas onze heures.

« Vaut ptête mieux attendre midi, ça évitera qu'il se prenne une retenue dès les premiers jours. »

« Sûr que ce serait un peu con. »

« T'as qu'à lui envoyer un message pour lui demander de biper quand il est libre. De toute façon, on a toute la journée non ? »

« Yep. »  
Il sortit son portable et lui envoya rapidement un SMS.  
« Et voilà, c'est OK. Y a plus qu'à attendre ! »

« Ouais. J'espère que ça va. »

« Il nous aurait appelé si ça n'allait pas. Peut-être qu'il s'est fait des amis. »

« Ca serait bien, mais renfermé comme il est… »

« Ouais… On verra bien de toute manière. »  
Il invita son ami à le rejoindre sur son lit et ils passèrent une heure à flemmarder, jusqu'à ce que Shinya ne le bipe. Il eut un large sourire, et le rappela dans la seconde, enclenchant le haut-parleur pour qu'ils puissent parler tous les trois ensemble.  
« Princesse ! s'exclama-t-il à peine décroché. Comment tu vas ? »  
« Bien, et vous ? »

« On glande, pouffa Toshiya. La réunion est terminée depuis un moment. »

Shinya eut un petit rire.  
« Je viens de sortir de cours. Je rentre à la maison, je n'ai rien cet après-midi. »  
« C'est cool ! Tu vas faire quoi ? »  
« De la batterie sans doute. »

« C'est bien, tu t'entraînes toi au moins ! »

« Pas vous ? s'étonna-t-il. »

« On a encore rien fait pour l'instant, avoua-t-il. »

« Oh. Et la réunion s'est bien passée ? L'établissement et vos camarades sont bien ? »

« Si tu savais ! Les profs ont l'air super cool a priori, mais j'ai un gros lourdingue comme coloc, c'est affreux le bordel que c'est déjà dans la chambre… »

« Tu n'es pas mieux, répliqua son frère. »  
« J'ai dit la même chose, pouffa Miyavi. Moi, j'ai un coloc super cool. Par contre, je te raconte même pas les surveillants… Y en a qu'un qui a l'air potable. Et y en a un qui en a après mes fesses… »  
« Quoi ? s'exclama Shinya. »

« Ouais ! renchérit Toshiya. Il a pas arrêté de le mater de toute la réunion ! Dans deux jours il lui fait des avances, c'est certain. »

« C'est hors de question ! Ne t'approche pas de lui, bouda-t-il. »

« Vu comme c'est parti, il va lui sauter dessus… »

« Alors protège-le, frère indigne ! »  
« Je sais me défendre tout seul, Princesse de mon cœur. Et je ne veux pas d'un homme aussi volage que lui. Il court trop de lièvres à la fois et ne semble pas être quelqu'un de particulièrement intéressant. Par contre, ton charmant frère a rencontré un jeune homme qui semble lui avoir tapé dans l'œil. »  
« C'est vrai ? s'enquit-il avec joie et espoir. »

« N'importe quoi… fit-il avec une parfaite mauvaise foi. »

« Mouahah, tu devrais voir sa tête, même les coquelicots ou les pivoines ne l'égalent pas. »  
« Je donnerais cher pour voir ça. »

« Y a rien du tout, c'est Miya qui se fait des films… »

« Ah. C'est dommage, souffla Shinya d'une voix déçue. »

« Quoi c'est dommage ? Je lui ai juste filé une clope, y a rien à dire ! »

« Te fâche pas, c'est juste que j'aurais été content de savoir que quelqu'un te plaisait. Et tu n'étais pas censé arrêter de fumer ? »

« Bah si. J'avais juste mon reste de paquet dans la poche… »

« Oh, d'accord. »  
Miyavi fit les gros yeux à son ami, posant une main sur le téléphone pour étouffer les sons.  
« Tu vois pas qu'il est super triste, siffla-t-il. Pourquoi tu nies que le petit Kyo t'attire ?! »  
Puis il reprit la conversation.  
« Je l'ai empêché de fumer et il m'a remercié avec un regard méchant, bouda-t-il. »

« Espèce de balance… »

« Tochi ! s'offusqua Shinya. Tu devrais avoir honte de te ruiner ainsi la santé ! »

« Je me ruine pas la santé, c'est juste une bouffée comme ça, pour qu'on parle un peu ! protesta-t-il. »

« Avec qui ? questionna Shinya, perdu. »  
« Kyo ! Son futur petit copain ! »  
« Oh, fit-il avec compréhension. C'est bien, alors. Mais ne recommence pas ! »

« Promis, je fumerai plus jamais… »

« Mais… tu me dis si ta relation avec Kyo évolue, hein ? s'inquiéta-t-il. »

« Mais oui, c'est promis, se résigna-t-il. »

« Je suis content. Je me sens un peu seul ici sans vous. Je ne peux plus vous surveiller du coin de l'œil. »

« Bah t'as qu'à venir ici, c'est super chouette ! s'exclama Toshiya. Et tu pourras sauver Miya des griffes de son surveillant ! »

« Je ne peux pas. Je dois suivre mes cours ici. Peut-être l'année prochaine… »

« J'espère bien. Je suis sûr que tu t'y plairais en plus. »

« Sans doute. »  
« Non, c'est certain. Il y a un magnifique parc, c'est calme et paisible. C'est un paradis. »  
Shinya pouffa légèrement, avant de reprendre d'une voix sérieuse.  
« Je vais devoir raccrocher, je suis à la maison et il y a la voiture de mes géniteurs. »

« OK. Alors file, et profite de la tranquillité du premier étage. »

« Hm. Et puis, vous pourrez aller déjeuner, sourit-il. »  
« Aw, c'est de toi dont j'ai faim Princesse. »

« Miya, tu vas te prendre une baffe pour avoir dit ça devant moi… »

« Pas touche, protesta Shinya. Bon, je raccroche avant de me faire repérer. Tochi, si tu touches à Miya, je te préviens ça va barder. »  
Miyavi lança un resplendissant sourire à son ami.

« Hmpf, espèce de traître. File vite. »

« Je vous aime. Prenez soin de vous. »  
Miyavi voulut répondre mais n'en eut pas le temps.  
« On aurait jamais dû le laisser rentrer chez vous… »

« Stresse pas Miyavi, ou je vais vraiment te frapper. »

« T'as pas le droit, ma Princesse veille… de très loin, mais tout de même. »  
Il soupira en attrapant un coussin.  
« Shinya me manque, chouina-t-il. »

« Bah désolé, il te reste plus que Shinyu et moi pour pleurer. »

« C'est vrai ça, il a filé où ce coquinou ? »  
Il se redressa en lançant un regard circulaire à la chambre.

« Caché dans un coin sûrement, fit Toshiya. Appelle-le, on verra bien. »

« Shinyu, viens-là, appela-t-il en tapotant son lit. »

« Miaou, pouffa Toshiya. »

« C'est pas drôle. »  
Le chaton finit par sortir de sous l'armoire d'habits et sauta sur le lit de son maître.  
« Ah, petit coquin, j'ai cru que tu t'étais enfui ! »  
Et il le prit tendrement contre lui pour le caresser.

*

Le reste de l'année passa à une vitesse impressionnante. Miyavi et Toshiya rentrèrent pour retrouver Shinya à chaque vacance, pendant lesquelles les deux amis lui racontaient tout ce qu'il se passait d'intéressant à l'école et le mettaient au courant de l'évolution de la relation de Kyo et Tochi. Elle se cantonnait à l'amitié, mais Shinya savait que son frère n'abandonnait pas qu'elle passe à quelque chose de plus sérieux un jour. Chidori s'était inscrite là-bas, et Shinya l'avait suivie, prenant son courage à deux mains et osant s'inscrire du côté des filles. Physiquement, il se ferait facilement pour l'une d'entre elles, s'il faisait attention à sa voix. Et pour les douches, il pourrait toujours s'arranger pour passer du côté des garçons.  
Miyavi, Toshiya et Shinya passèrent donc leurs vacances d'été à préparer leur année, et les dernières semaines à installer Shinya, qui s'était bien entraîné pour rendre sa voix un peu plus aiguë.  
La veille de leur départ, Monsieur Terashi découvrit Shinya dans la cuisine, préparant calmement le dîner pour son frère et son amant. Il entra dans une colère noire en le voyant vêtu d'une simple jupe bordeaux et d'un débardeur noir emprunté à Miyavi. Il s'approcha de lui d'un pas rageur et l'attrapa brutalement par les cheveux pour le repousser. La spatule en bois éclaboussa le sol de sauce tomate en tombant dans un bruit mat et Shinya poussa un petit soupir de douleur en sentant son épaule heurter le mur et sa hanche s'égratigner contre le bord du plan de travail.  
« Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? ! Bâtard ! Vaurien ! Sors de chez moi ! »  
Il lui envoya un coup de poing que Shinya esquiva de justesse en se dirigeant vers la porte pour lui échapper.  
« Reste-là et bats-toi comme un homme, fuyard ! Mauviette ! »  
Il le poursuivit avec une vivacité qui impressionna Shinya. Comment un homme aussi imposant et monstrueux pouvait-il se déplacer aussi vite ?  
« Espèce de raclure, va crever ! hurla-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras pour lui envoyer un coup dans l'estomac. »  
Shinya plia sous la douleur avec un petit cri. Il espérait juste que Miyavi et Toshiya entendraient à temps les cris de gorets de son géniteur.

Et pendant ce temps, Toshiya et Miyavi blablataient joyeusement à propos de leur nouvelle rentrée, et de la façon dont ils pourraient voir Shinya. Ce n'était pas si simple, les surveillants rôdaient quand même dans les couloirs un peu n'importe quand. Ils avaient déjà vu Hitsugi la nuit… Et bien qu'ils soient très sympas, ils n'hésiteraient pas à faire des remarques. Et ils savaient bien que Klaha n'était pas laxiste sur le sujet.  
La conversation tourna donc aux hypothèses les plus folles, jusqu'à ce que des bruits étranges en provenance du rez-de-chaussée ne leur fasse détourner la tête.  
Immédiatement, Toshiya bondit à la suite de Miyavi, qui dévala l'escalier, le visage tiré. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de bruits, surtout en sachant Shinya seul en bas. Et son instinct ne le trompa pas. Dès qu'ils furent rentrés dans la cuisine, en voyant leur Princesse à terre, aux pieds de son père, ils n'hésitèrent pas une seconde. Miyavi agit le premier, décochant au fou furieux le coup de pied le plus grandiose de son existence, tandis que Toshiya se jetait vers son frère pour le secourir. Le reste se passa à vitesse fulgurante, Miyavi s'occupant du père avec une rage décuplée. Toshiya prit Shinya dans ses bras, et le sortit de la cuisine pour l'emmener vers la salle de bain. Il devait être en état de choc.

Tremblant un peu, Shinya laissa une larme couler le long de sa tempe en refermant faiblement ses doigts sur les habits de son frère.  
« Tochi… murmura-t-il. Pourquoi… il me… déteste ? »

« Ne cherche pas à comprendre ce qui ne vaut pas le coup d'être compris, Shinya, souffla-t-il en resserrant ses bras autour de son corps fragile. Il ne cherche pas à savoir ce que tu as dans la tête, alors ne pourris pas la tienne en cherchant à savoir ce qui se passe dans la sienne. »  
Miyavi déversa toute sa haine contenue envers cet homme, celle qu'il retenait depuis des années, depuis le jour où il savait que Shinya subissait tous ses coups. A lui de subir maintenant. A lui de crier. Qu'il voit ce que ça faisait.

Monsieur Terashi répliqua comme il put, pas décidé à se laisser faire par cette tapette qui empêchait son fils de rester dans le droit chemin.  
Shinya toussa un peu et essuya le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre.  
« Il a… raison… Je suis… faible. »  
Il se crispa un peu contre son frère.  
« Au moindre coup… je plie… Je ne résiste… jamais… Vous devez toujours… me protéger. »

« Shinya… Il. A. Tort. Et quitte à passer pour un monstre ou je sais pas quoi, je ne te laisserais jamais dire les mêmes choses que lui. Vous n'avez rien en commun. Tu n'es pas un faible. Tu n'as pas à prendre ses… pensées en considération. »  
Maintenant totalement enragé, Miyavi esquiva quelques coups comme il le put, et décida de mettre un terme à tout ceci en assénant à son adversaire un magistral direct du droit. Tant pis s'il portait plainte en reprenant conscience, songea-t-il alors que le père s'effondrait près de la table, il ne savait même pas qui il était. Et il s'en fichait, de toute manière, seul Shinya comptait. Et il monta à la suite des deux frères pour ne pas les laisser seuls.

« J'aurais… aimé que mes parents… m'apprécient, souffla Shinya en serrant les dents. Mais… ils me rejettent et me… battent. »  
Il avait les yeux brillants de contenir ses larmes de rage et de tristesse.  
« Je ne suis pas… un monstre… Mais on me voit… toujours comme ça… »  
Il donna un léger coup de poing impuissant sur l'épaule de son frère.  
« Je veux… vivre heureux… comme tout le monde… »

« Et tu le seras, coupa Miyavi en les rejoignant alors que Toshiya portait son frère dans la salle de bain. Perso, c'est fini, je refuse que tu restes ici une seconde de plus. »  
Toshiya lui lança un regard pour lui dire de rester calme malgré les circonstances, et reporta son attention sur son frère.  
« Personne ne te jugera plus, Shinya, fit Toshiya. Je sais que c'est injuste vis à vis de nos parents, mais on ne peut pas toujours tout choisir. On part maintenant, je crois que ça sera le mieux. »

Shinya les regarda tour à tour et hocha la tête en faisant signe à son frère qu'il pouvait le reposer, ce qu'il fit doucement. Il se passa le visage à l'eau, attrapa une élastique pour nouer ses cheveux en une queue de cheval simpliste et se tourna vers Toshiya et Miyavi.  
« On s'en va alors ? demanda-t-il confirmation. »

« On s'en va, confirma Miyavi, le regard flamboyant. Les sacs sont déjà fait, y a plus qu'à tout embarquer. »  
Toshiya approuva d'un signe de tête. Il ne restait qu'à vérifier qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié, et ils seraient fin prêts.  
« On va descendre les sacs maintenant, souffla-t-il en ouvrant la porte de la chambre. »

« On reviendra… chercher ma batterie… un jour ? »  
Pas dans l'immédiat, Shinya ne s'en sentait pas le courage.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit légèrement Toshiya en le poussant délicatement hors de la salle de bain. »  
« Hm. »  
Shinya prit son sac à l'épaule et attrapa délicatement Miyu dans ses bras. Puis il se tourna vers Miyavi.  
« N'oublie pas Shinyu. »

« T'inquiète pas, ronronna-t-il en souriant. Je risque pas de l'oublier. »  
Il se pencha vers le lit, et invita son chat à lui grimper sur les épaules, ce qu'il fit sans protester.  
« Je suis OK. Tochi ? »

« Il faut que je me trouve un animal de compagnie. Je me sens seul, c'est incroyable, se plaignit-il en attrapant son sac à son tour. »

« Mais t'inquiète, peut-être que dans quelques temps, t'auras plus besoin d'un animal de compagnie, pouffa-t-il. Y a bien mieux dans la « faune » qui peuple l'école. »

« Dis pas n'importe quoi, Kyo s'en tape complet de ma poire. Je suis sûr que je pourrais me déguiser en danseuse hawaïenne qu'il capterait rien. »  
Shinya eut un petit rire.  
« Je t'imagine bien. »  
Toshiya lui fit un sourire rayonnant et l'attrapa par les épaules pour l'entraîner à sa suite.  
« Une petite souris, ce serait mignon, non ? »

« T'as pas peur que Shinyu vienne s'en mêler ? ironisa Miyavi en commençant à descendre les escaliers, ses sacs sur les épaules. »

« Mais non, Miyu se chargera de Shinyu. »  
Shinya lui donna une claque sur l'arrière du crâne.  
« Miyu ne fera jamais de mal à Shinyu. »  
Puis il se tut brusquement en se serrant un peu plus contre son frère quand il entendit les grognements de son père provenant de la cuisine.

« Allez, on s'arrache, fit Miyavi pour couper court à toute cette situation malsaine. »  
Il attrapa délicatement le bras de Shinya, et les entraîna à sa suite dehors. Ils chargèrent les bagages dans le coffre de la smart de Toshiya, qui s'installa côté conducteur, et invita son frère à le rejoindre. Miyavi déposa un léger baiser contre ses lèvres, et enfila sa veste et son casque de moto.  
« Je vous suivrai, t'en fais pas. »

Shinya fronça les sourcils puis se détendit. Miyavi savait conduire quand il faisait attention.  
« Je t'aime, souffla-t-il avant de monter dans la voiture. »  
Toshiya attendit que Miyavi soit prêt puis il démarra la voiture et ils fusèrent tous les trois vers leur nouvelle résidence. Plus grande, plus chaleureuse, plus vivante. C'était juste ce qu'il fallait à Shinya.

**-**

**FIN**

**-  
**

**Déclaration de fin :** Ceci est le dernier chapitre de ce bonus ! En espérant que ça vous ait plu !


End file.
